Trouble
by Missmarybeth
Summary: The Weasley twins. Hot, clever, devious, everyone loved them... Not Cathleen. With their families extensive pasts together, and their constant close proximity, you'd think a friendship would be formed, right? Wrong. So wrong. They fight more than siblings. But they feel anything but platonic towards each other. M for language and adult themes
1. Pantie stealer

**Hey guys! So I haven't been active for a while, I know, but I'm sort of back now ish. And here's my newest work.**

* * *

There was a bang, a screech and a scream as someone fell into one of the Twins infamous pranks, and I sighed. A whole summer. A whole freaking summer of this I'd had to suffer through, holed up in this room worried for my sanity. I tapped my pen against a worn wooden desk, which had acquired scratches and scars over its many decades of use, listening as the twins laughed at whoever was unfortunate enough to blunder into their range. It sounded like Ron, or maybe it was Harry this time. The Weasley's house had been crammed, with barely enough breathing space. Not only were I and my siblings staying, but also Ron's friends Hermione and Harry, which just added to the clammer of every day life. Mum and Dad had had an important business call, absolutely bloody urgent apparently. 'We'll only be a few days' they'd lied. A whole summer holiday later and here we were, with Benjamin going off to do whatever he's doing, now he's finished at Hogwarts, and me and Landon off into our 6th year.

"OI! Kitty cat! Hurry up." Fred called up the stairs, and I rolled my eyes, shoving the last of my possessions into my overflowing trunk. I tried to flip the lid, but just like every year, it wouldn't close, no matter how much i pushed and shoved.

"Make me." I called back as i sat on the lid, hoping i could make it stretch just enough to flip the catch. As soon as I heard the tell tale footsteps pounding up the stairs i regretted my remark. The door flew open, and there they stood, The Wicked Weasley's. Fiery red hair, freckled faces, attractive enough to give Narcissus a run for his money. As soon as my eyes met his, I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach as whirlwind of hatred and pent up anger swirled through my body. Fred was undoubtedly the most charming, cruel, devious guy on the planet, and getting into a tussle with him was about as stupid as driving into shark invested waters and opening up an essential vein. Except he didn't have the killer teeth, oh no. He had something much worse.

"Kitty cat, there are a lot of things i can make you do, But getting your ass out this door isnt high on that list, alright love?" he winked, and i grit my teeth. There it was, the most deadly thing of all. An english accent, charm, and that goddamn smile. The twins were brilliant, no one could deny that. They were popular, gorgeous, amazing beaters... Anything that perfect is illegal. You can argue with me about the law, but I'm pretty sure it's in there somewhere.

"Why are you so obsessed with my ass, thing 1?" I shot back, which only made them both smirk.

"Maybe because its so big."

"And underused." George chipped in.

"And thing 1?"

"I'm heartbroken that I've been demoted to thing 2. I thought i was your one and only." George feigned hurt, touching his chest in mock pain. I stood up defensively, and the trunk sprung open, raining clothes. As if the world wanted me to suffer even more than I already was, a pair of lacy green panties landed right by Fred's foot, and lets say they wouldn't leave much to the imagination. My cheeks flushed, but I stood tall, as if it didn't phase me what so ever that the heart breakers of Hogwarts were stairing down at my thong in sheer amusement.

"In your dreams." I spat, my eyes following Fred's every move as he bent down, catching the fabric between his fingers and picking it up, cocking an eyebrow at me slyly as George wolf whistled.

"Oh believe me. They will be." he sneered, and like that my temper snapped. I launched forward, snatching at the pants, but he held them up high like the immature child he was, and I curse the fact I was at lEast a head shorter than him. I grit my teeth, knowing if I had any chance of snatching them back, I'd have to press myself right against him and reach over his shoulder. I knew that, he bloody well knew that, and thats why he was wearing the shit eating grin of his as I eyed him, my eyes narrowing in malice.

"Give them back, or I swear to Merlin I will rip off both your balls, put them in a deep fryer and make you eat them." When i got angry, I got creative, and if it had been any other boy, he would have shrunk back, he would have caved. I was unique in my punishments, and everyone knew it. Get on the bad side of me, and your in for an agonising wait. You don't know when its coming, but you know it is. Fred however, didn't give a shit. We'd known each other our whole lives, and our parents before us, even our grandparents, had been best of friends. Generation after generation of Weasley's and Bennett's had befriended each other, and we were probably the first and only ones to hate each others guts. Ginny? Ron? Bill? I love them. My brothers and sister get on with the twins just fine, my sister Calliope probably gets on with them a little too well. But me? I'd rather get hit in the face numerous times by bludgers than share the same house as them. In fact, its not even really George. It's Fred, who staresdown at me now with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he hold my pants above his head like the twat he is. Fred, who once covered me head to toe in slug slime. Fred, who broke my first broom trying to catch Scabbers. Fred, who once in a drunken haze kissed me then puked down my new dress.

"I'll be looking forward to it love." He grinned, before throwing my pants into the trunk and walking off, leaving me seeing red. I fought the edge to stamp my foot and turn him into a piece of fine china, instead I just huffed, slammed my suitcase shut with enough force to actually close it this time, and started dragging my stuff down the stairs. My skirt was askew, my blouse untucked, my tie looked like god knows what, and my robes... Don't even get me started please, or I may just have a mental breakdown. I dropped my cases by the front door, storming into the kitchen with an air of vengeance. Ron, Harry, Hermoine and Ginny had the good sense to scuttle away, the first three only just moving up into their 4th year, and little Ginny finally into the swing of it all in her 2nd year. My brothers were nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise me. Landon was only 10 months older than me, and some sick twist of fate had landed us in the same year. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but watching him suck face with a bunch of bitches who then give me the cold shoulder when he doesn't call them back? Not brilliant. Timothy was in his 5th year, and mostly kept to himself, though I know for a fact hed step up to the plate defending me at the first sign of trouble. Benjamin I've mentioned, that's not much to say on that part. Got amazing results in his N.E.W.T.s and got a job at the ministry. Calliope, 20 year old vixen of the northern hemisphere. Probably the Southern Hemisphere too actually. She's gorgeous, funny, smart, she's got that kind of face you'd die for. She went off to Australia to peruse something to do with Herbology. She came back for part of the summer, along with my eldest brother Asher, who also has a job in the Ministry. So for a brief time at least all the Bennett children were under one roof, until Calliope got bored of messing with the twins like they were long forgotten toys and Asher got called to France where his girlfriend Vanessa, a muggle, was expecting his child. It's strange to think ill be an aunt soon.

"Cathleen! Look at you, your as bad as the rest of them." Mrs. Weasley fussed around me, straightening my uniform, pushing the long strands of raven black hair off of my face in an effort to make me look presentable. I relaxed under her doting his hands, smiling slightly as she frowned at my face, which was probably dirty smeared. She was another mother to me, and I loved her for it. Despite my complains, I wouldn't never give this place up, not for the world. There's something about the country side, and sitting around a rowdy wooden table that makes me feel at ease.

"Such a pretty face and you try to hide it behind all that hair of yours." She tuts, and I grin, crinkling my nose. She chuckles slightly, smoothing my hair tenderly away from my face, before cupping my cheeks, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"What I wouldn't give to be young again." She whispered in a wistful tone as she went back to her pots and pans.

"But you are young." I interjected, and Molly laughed.

"That's why I like you dear." She chuckled, but the touching moment was utterly broken as my brothers and the twins crashed into the kitchen like Bulls. They made a bee line for the table, and I knew the war was on. Molly laid down all the food, and I dived in. There was no room to be lady like now. I snatched up toast, pinching it right out of Landon's fingers. He gave me a harsh kick under the table, but I ignored the searing pain in my calf as I managed to scoop up a fried egg, some bacon and a rare sausage. Happy with my haul, I started to eat, and Timothy watched me sulkily as I enjoyed my food. He'd managed to grab a scone and a burn piece of toast, where as Fred, George and Landon all had their plates piled high. I reached forward stealthy, grabbed two sausages off of Landon's plate, and dropped them in front of Timothy. Landon looked up, scowling at me, his mouth full as he protested.

"Hey! I got them fair and square." He spat egg at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"If only the girls could see you now, dream boat." I teased, holding my fingers up like a frame. He batted away my hands, but he was grinning. He didn't really care about the food, or my teasing, he never did. Fred, however, always had something to say.

"Kitty cats all about stealing them sausages." He mocked, making George spit beans all over the table as he choked on his laughter. Molly turned at the noise, brandishing her tea towel and hitting the, both over the head with it.

"That's enough of that the both of you. Disgusting George really. And where on earth have the others gone? Scared them off, have you." She demanded, and the twins acted innocent, as always.

"Mother! We had nothing to do with it." George managed to say between coughs.

"Yes. You make a guy disappear once and your forever accused for every disappearance that comes alone." Fred crossed his arms, looking hurt.

"I'm actually disappointed that you'd think we'd do such a thing." George finished, batting his eyelashes. Molly was about to go ape shit, I saw it coming, but before she could, Ron and his friends, followed by a tired looking Ginny, walked in, all looking ready to go. I wasn't quite finished my breakfast, but Molly was already ushering us towards the fireplace, ready to floo us to Kings cross station. One by one we arrived, and as usual we were late. The goodbyes were rushed, and when Molly got to me, she gave me a smile.

"Push your hair back darling. Your beautiful. No matter what my boys tell you-" she cast them a cutting look, and they grinned and waved, blowing a few kisses too.

"They know it too. They'd do just about anything for you, may not seem like it. But they would. Your family. Okay?" She asked, and I must admit I was a little lost for words, which doesn't happen very often. I managed to muster a nod before the trains horn sounded, and I had to rush to jump abroad the train. Most carriages were full, and I waded my way through first years as I went to the one I usually sit in. Sure enough there sat my friends.

Eglantine Darlington, Eggy to us, Darling to the rest of the world, sat with her back pressed against the window, her shiny blond hair curled to perfection. She was the pretty one, the nice one, the all around good person, bleh bleh bleh. It was no wonder she was a prefect. She was perfect. It irked me how perfect she was sometimes.

Bianca Danvers sat next to her, looking plain in comparison. In fact, she was quite plain. She had brown hair, brown eyes, average complexion, she was small and quite around strangers, but she was loud around us. She was a brainiac too. Name any spell and she's mastered it.

Finally Lori Bailey, the darker one in our group, with her died pale blue hair and her bull ring piercing, sat opposite, fiddling with the multiple earrings, changing them around. Lori was what the muggle world called indie. She had piercings and the most badass fashion sense ever, she was amazing. She was my favourite, not because she could get alcohol easy, though that was high on my list, but because if you needed a friend she was genuinely there for you, no matter what. You could call her at 3 am and she'd be there with in half an hour beating ice cream and tissues.

We were an odd group, and I checked the athletic, out there box. Look at us and you can't see a thing we'd have in common. But it words, and they are the most important people in the world to me. I sat down next to Lori, closing the door behind me, and observed Eggy's barely contained grin.

"So... How was your holidays with the Reds? Hot? Steamy? Sexy?" She stretched out that last word in a husky voice, and I almost hurled. Bianca giggled, shaking her head in disbelief, while Lori just smiled, rolling her eyes. I stared back at Eggy with a look of horror. How could she think I would do such a vile thing?

"No!" I pretty much screeched out, making the whole carriage dissolve in laughter. The mere suggestion of anything between either of the twins makes my cheeks burn red, and though I'd like to claim its in anger, I knew I wouldn't be telling the whole truth. In honestly, there's a tiny, little smidgen of me that thinks about Fred that way. Sex wise, it would be fucking awesome. Then I check myself and realise, hey, your gross you gutter monkey.

"Oh god it was a joke, I know you didn't." Eggy giggled, and that made my ears prick. I looked at her, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh? How so?" I asked, which made her stop laughing. The carriage went silent for a second as she deliberated her options, before shrugging, adjusting her tie and looking down as she answered.

"Me and Fred hooked up a few times." She said as if it was nothing serious, and my mouth fell open. Oh. Shit. Oh hell no mother of merlin no way. Eggy. And Fred. Having sex. In the same house as me!

"Please God please tell me you wore protection. I swear the amount of girls he's been with he's got to have caught something." I pleaded with her, and her cheeks went red.

"Of course I did I'm not stupid." She defended herself, and out the corner of my eye I saw Bianca pale. My mouth somehow dropped open wider as I turned to face her. She looked nervous and sheepish, and I felt my heart lurch.

"Not you as fucking well!" I squeaked, and she sat up straighter, protesting instantly.

"No! No not... Not Fred." She muttered, and I threw my hands up, fighting the gag that was begging to be released.

"George? Okay that's not so bad but still. Guys!" I turned to Lori, but she held her ring littered hands up in surrender.

"Nope. I'm not down for red headed sex man. I'm fine with good old fashioned regular hair sex." She smirked as she twirled a lock of her so not regular hair, anf I sighed in relief.

"Well at least one of you has kept your sanity." I huffed, looking at Eggy the most harshly. I didn't really mind Bianca and George. I didn't hate George. But Fred and Eggy? Eww no I can't even think about it. Eggy rolled her eyes, crossing her legs as she met my eyes.

"Stop freaking out, okay? It's no big deal. It was just a couple of weeks of meaningless sex. That's all." She stated, but I could see in her eyes the broken and defeated girl she was trying to hide. My heart sunk then, and I regretted being so hard on her.

"Eggy... He's a player, it's nothing personal." I reached out and patted her knee, looking into her shining eyes. She swallowed hard, sitting up painfully straight, shaking out her hair as she blinked away the tears.

"That makes it all the worse. I was just a screw to him. At least Bianca got some emotion before it ended." She said jealously, and Bianca frowned.

"He dumped me on my birthday." She whispered, and I felt the simmering rage well up in my stomach. I stood, clenching my palms, and Eggy looked up in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice alarmed as i threw open the carriage door. The train started to move, but I was too angry to care. How could Fred do that to her? Use her and leave her like that? He was going to pay.

"I need to go talk to those little weasels." I ground out through gritted teeth, and Bianca tried to catch onto my wrist, but I moved away.

"Cathy!" She called, but she was drowned out by Lori's rendition of "Who let the dogs out". I would have been offended if I wasn't blinded by hatred. But as it was, I stormed down the train, in search of Weasley blood.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or nah? Hope you like **


	2. War wager

**This took me ages so I really hope you like it :)**

* * *

I stormed down the corridor, looking through every windows for a lock of ginger hair. I came to a door with the blink closed, yanked it open only to find Landon with a girl plastered all over him as they made out, his shirt half off as he bit her neck. I recoiled, and he met my eyes, a little shocked. The girl turned, her face peeved, and I saw it was none other than Grace Colfield, the bitchiest girl in my year.

"Excuse me, we're trying to have a private conversation." Her voice grated on my nerves, but I didn't have time. I left the door open, storming down the corridor with Landon calling after me. Finally I reached their carriage, and I flung the door open, simmering as I watched Fred pause in eating his sandwich. The only other guy in the carriage was Lee, and he looked me up and down in a mixture of confusion and appreciation.

"You snivelling little shit. What the fuck do you think your doing?" I exploded, looking Fred dead in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow, obviously a little taken aback, but his signature smug smile was in place in a matter of seconds, and I honestly felt like whacking him one.

"Well I thought I was eating a sandwich. Obviously I was mistaken." He replied calmly, and I clenched my fists, seeing red.

"You dirty bastard. How dare you do that to her, you piece of shit!" I shouted, and George went to stand, but I cast my glare on him, fixing him to the spot.

"Don't you dare. I'm pissed at you too." I warned, and he went to open his mouth before he realised what I meant, and he blushed, sinking back into the chair. I faced Fred again, watching his unreadable expression for any signs of remorse. Instead of apologising, he took a bite of his sandwich, shrugging.

"I don't know what your talking about." He tried, which only infuriated me more.

"Eggy is in my carriage almost crying. Crying! Because your a man whore who refuses to keep it in his pants. I swear to fucking God the only reason I'm not decking you right here and right now is because of your mum. But I promise you, if you go anywhere near her, if you even look at her, or Bianca, or even Lori, I will kill you. I will do it painfully and slowly, and I'll make sure you feel everything she's feeling right now, you despicable wanker." I threatened, my voice harsh and hissing as my burning gaze moved to George too, to make sure he knew he was included in this threat. Fred stood slowly, towering over me, and a tiny bit of my rage disappeared as he looked down at me. I felt my pulse jump, and I bit lip, disgraced with my lack of control. He cocked his head to the side, the corner of his lip curling up a little.

"Hmm. Sounds like someone might be a little jealous." He said smugly, and I felt my stomach lurch in anticipation and disgust. I narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking in rage.

"No chance in hell." I hissed, and we stared each other down, both refusing to back down. I crossed my arms, determined to win this. His brown eyes were beautiful, and it was hard not to get lost in them. The longer I stared the more I felt magnetised, but I refused to let myself fall into that trap. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair, looking over at his brother with a look of annoyance.

"Kitty's getting catty, huh?" He joked, and Lee burst out laughing. I shook my head, trying to muster up the anger I had felt before, but finding myself lacking.

"Just stay away." I ordered, turning to leave.

"Fine. _I'll_ stay away. But I can't promise _she'll_ stay away from _me." _He shot, and I stopped in my tracks. Of course, he was right. She would go crawling back for more, girls always did. I mean they're the Weasley's for gods sake, hot, daring, popular, there's nothing else you could want, right?

"And I am not a man to deny a woman her needs." He said proudly, and George seconded his statement with a 'here here' I turned, my eyes searing as I looked at him, angry about how untrue that sentence was. Sure, Fred would shag any girl in sight, but as soon as they want him, as soon as they were in love with him, he'd turn around and move on to the next girl. Like clockwork.

"Please?" I tried the nice approach, hoping he'd get the message that I didn't want this. I didn't want my friends heartbroken and alone. I didn't want to have to deal with the destruction he left in his wake. Those girls were important to me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

"Kitty cat, anything for you love." George mocked, and Fred wiggled his finger at me.

"For a reasonable price." He added, and that drew the final straw. I turned, storming out of the carriage, slamming the door behind me. I stormed down the carriage, muttering curses under my breath as I went. I didn't feel like walking back to my carriage and confronting the girls, I didn't even really want to face Lori. I'd stormed out like a raging bitch, and I couldn't face the awkward fall out. So instead I walked down the train, walking and walking, then chose a random carriage. That's how I'd become friends with Lori in the first year. I'd chosen a random carriage and started to chat. I opened the door and looked upon its inhabitants. There were two guys from my year, and a guy from the year above. The one I really recognised was Lucas Richfield, his golden curly locks disarrayed with sleep, and when his grey eyes met mine he smiled.

"Hey Cathleen. What are you doing here?" He asked, gesturing for me to take a seat. Lucas was polite, sweet, almost a little too nice sometimes. I'd had a crush on him in 4th year, and when he'd given me a kiss on the cheek and refused to 'corrupt me further' I didn't really appreciate the gesture, when all I wanted was for him to do exactly that. I smiled at him now, taking the seat opposite him, nodding my greetings at his friends.

"Got bored." I answered vaguely, but he didn't question it. That was the thing about Lucas. You could tell he knew all the secrets of the school, but that he'd never tell a soul. I trusted him.

"So how do you think Quidditch is going to be this year?" One of the other guys asked, and I grinned. Quidditch was my life, I practiced all summer with the twins and Landon, perfecting moves. I was a chaser, and if I do say so myself, I was pretty good. Everyone thought so, Oliver Wood continuously praised me.

"Good. Really good. I'm ready to kick some serious Slytherin ass." I boasted, and a brown haired boy whose name I had forgotten held his fist out for me to bump. I did so, feeling slightly better, actually mustering up a genuine smile. I noticed Lucas watching me, and I blushed, lowering my lashes, smiling to myself as I pushed my hair out of my face. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

*Freds POV*

I sat, arms crossed, glaring at the floor. How dare she burst in here like that, shouting at me like that. So what I'd hooked up with her friend? What did it matter? I hooked up with a bunch of girls. It was nothing. I huffed, watching as we pulled into the station.

"Try not to kill her, alright?" George joked as he saw my barely concealed anger. I rolled my eyes, pulling up a cheeky smile.

"It'll be hard. Near impossible." I shrugged as if it didn't matter if I killed her or not. George gave me a knowing smile, and it was times like this that it really pissed me off that he could read me like a book.

"Not as hard as something else upon your person." He mocked, and even though it wasn't true, the message was clear. There was no denying what was plain to the eyes. Cathleen was pretty, not in the obvious way Darling was, or in that unique way Lori was. It was different. It wasn't her raven black, long straight hair, but how she ran her fingers through it, that made you crave to do it too. It wasn't those big blue eyes, it was the emotions she could hold in them, from joy to fiery fury. She was lean, strong from years of Quidditch, but kind of petite too. Sure maybe she didn't have the biggest of boobs, but her ass was fine. Boys knew she was gorgeous, not just her looks, but the fact she could give you a run for your money when it came to words. She didn't take shit, she shoved it back in your face, and goddamn that was sexy sometimes.

"You mean my iron will?" I quipped, making him roll his eyes. Lee looked up then, giving a sly grin.

"You recon I could tap that?" He asked, and just like that I felt my stomach twist. Something about the thought of her and him made me want to hurl.

"Sure. If you want your dick severed off in the middle of the night." I retorted almost instantly, keeping it light hearted. Lee shrugged, smiling.

"I'm sure it would be totally worth it to be all up in that ass." He high fived George, and they both whooped as if she was in front of them and they were appreciating her behind. Something spiked my throat, and I swallowed. Sure, we hated each other, but I still didn't want my best friend treating her like... Well like I treated Darling. I was a little lost for words after that sudden surge of protectiveness, and the realisation that if he so much as touched her in the wrong way without her permission I'd kick his ass. I left the carriage, not able to stand hearing him talk about her in such graphic terms. Ugh, thinking of her like that made me queasy. I don't know why that happens when I think of her, it makes my brain hurt like hell. It makes me want to drown it all out with endless sex.

"Fred!" I looked up, seeing Darling coming out of her carriage, followed by Bianca. I grinned, giving a half wave and moving towards her. This was just the kind of thing I needed to forget all about Cathy and all her sexy rage.

"Hey Darling." I said lowly, moving towards her, my hand on her ass. She giggled, moving forward and kissing me on the lips. One good thing about Darling is how well she can turn a guy on with her hands, and no I don't mean in _that _way. It's her nails, how she rakes them down my arms, that makes me jump into sex drive. I pulled her closer, kissing her harder as I opened my mouth. All I could see was lust, but like all the other times, it was pale and transparent. It would sate me for a few hours, before I wanted something more. It always felt empty. Even with Darling, who was amazing in bed, the detachment was weird. But hey, it's sex, and I'm totally not complaining. Darling pulled away, biting her lip seductively as she looked up at me, and the sight made me remember Cathy as she bit her lip, working on homework, or nervous, or angry. Shit.

"Meet me after the sorting ceremony. Girls bathroom. Stall number 3." She whispered in my ear, before biting my earlobe. My hands, which had been squeezing her ass, moved of their own accord up onto her shoulders, moving her back so I could looking into her eyes. She was serious, and why wouldn't she be? I'm Fred Weasley. Enough said. I grinned, winking at her.

"You got it Darling." After one final kiss, I walked away, knowing she was watching me as I walked. I exited the train and waited for George and Lee, leaning against a fence, observing all that was going on with a sense of superiority. All the lower years, they looked up to us. They worshipped us. I saw Ron and Harry staring at me, before walking quickly away, and I couldn't help but smirk. The infamous Weasley twins. Everyone knew us.

I don't know what snapped me out of my glorious self worshipping, but something caught my eye, and I turned, finding myself staring at Cathy as Lucas Richfield helped her down off the train. Ugh, I made a disgusted noise as he smiled at her, and she looked back at him with eyes filled with wonder. Can it get anymore sappy? Next he'll be outside her window playing the stupid harp while she quotes friggen shakespeare. I rolled my eyes, scowling at him as he laughed. Dumb ass nerd. Bet she wouldn't think he was so hot if she knew he'd stolen from the labs. Caught him red handed stealing some random ingredients. No idea what for. The familiar sting was back in my throat, and even as George and Lee got off the train I couldn't stop staring at him as he guided her towards a waiting cart.

"Hey, Earth to Fred." George moved his hand in front of my face repeatedly, and I caught onto his wrist, shooting him an annoyed glance, before waking towards the cart Cathy was getting on.

"Come on, let's get going." I urged, walking a little faster.

"Any particular reason for that specific cart, hmm Fred?" George enquired innocently, but I wasn't really listening. She was sitting next to him, really really close next to him, while Lori, Bianca and Darling sat opposite, whispering to each other. No, girl whispering is never good. Not good. Code red. This shit is happening.

"Oh it looks nice. Doesn't it look nicer than the others?" I tried to get him to catch on, but he was purposely trying to play it dumb.

"I have no idea. They all look the same, don't they lee?" George continued to tease as we neared the cart.

"That ones got finer occupants, I'll give you that." Lee replied as he checked Cathy out, and it took all my strength not to turn round and hit him. Yet there were bigger problems. Cathy didn't need to associate herself with a thief, I didn't want him robbing from her and then have to deal with all that messy girly crying shit. If I didn't separate them now, she'd only take it out on me later. Just looking out for myself, I told myself as I put one foot in the step on the cart. Immediately Cathy looked up from her flirting session, meeting my eyes dead on. She was not happy. She was the exact opposite of happy. Her eyes narrowed as I waved, swinging myself up and positioning myself next to a surprised Darling.

"Hey Lucas! Long time no see." I acted friendly, but as he saw me he paled. He knew that I knew. He knew I had the power, and with his arm draped over the back of Cathy's seat, I was so ready to use it.

"Yeah. When was it last?" He asked back in a friendly tone, but I could sense the underlying panic. I dropped my arm around Darlings waist casually, and Cathy's eyes followed the gesture with red hot fury.

"Oh, I don't know. It was at night. Near the storage room?" I enquired, hoping he'd get the hint to fuck off. The carriage lurched forward, and I felt my stomach drop a little. He couldn't get off now. Lucas continued to smile, his eyes flicking between me and George a little nervously. Some people still couldn't tell us apart. I felt Cathy's eyes on me, warning, probably willing me to stop, but I couldn't stop now.

"Yes. I think so." Lucas answered calmly, smiling a little smugly as he moved just an inch closer to Cathy, meeting her eyes. He moved forward, whispering something in her ear, and my jaw tightened. He was doing that on purpose. He was saying 'you may have something over me but now I've got something over you.' He knew she would have no reason to believe anything I said, and he was rubbing her trust in my face. My teeth ground together. He was using her as a step up the social ladder.

"So, excited for the Triwizard tournament?" Lee pipped up, obviously trying to fill the awkward silence. Cathy looked up at that, jolting Lucas back a little, and I couldn't help smirking at him. Nothing came before that type of stuff for her. Anything from Quidditch to potions class, she couldn't resist competition.

"Yeah. It's a pain in the ass that were not old enough." She huffed, pushing her hair away from her face. Lucas watched the gesture with greedy eyes, looking her up and down, and I felt the anger like a train at full speed. My fists clenched, and the only reason I wasn't jumping up and hitting him so hard his dick fell off was George's hand, which had a strong grip on my wrist. I didn't look at George, I didn't need to. I knew he could sense my anger, I knew he would be giving me a warning glance. I averted my eyes from Cathy and Lucas, looking at Darling instead, who was smiling softly at the floor. I took her chin in my hand, tilting her face up to mine, and she looked a little surprised. I grinned, giving her a wink, before moving forward and kissing her. It was short and burning, and I moved away from her lips quickly, travelling down to her neck, which I knew was her weak spot. Her hands found my shoulders as I sucked on the skin just under her earlobe. If Cathy was going to provide a show, then so was I.

* * *

**The sass in this chapter is unreal. Cathy just keeps it coming dont she? And Fred hot damn man. Literally I haven't even proof read this cus right now the new editing on this is peeing me off. why has it changed in the like 6 months I've been gone? It was better before mehhhhh omg. Anyway yeah please leave reviews I love hearing from you, even if it is to call Cathy a little hoe or something xxx**


	3. Falling

**Really quick update I know but I've been writing none stop I really like this story. Enjoy**

* * *

Cathleen's POV*

My eyes went slightly wide as I saw him lean forward, press his lips against her, and for a second I just watched in confusion, feeling nothing, wondering if this was all just some weird dream. Then he pulled away and kissed her neck, and her eyes fluttered closed, and my jaw locked. How could he? He's said he'd stay away! I should have known never to trust a word that stupid pig said. I should have known better. I crossed my arms, sinking down in my seat, tuning out the conversation as I resorted to my own world, where there was no Fred Weasley and everything was great. Even when Lucas stared trying to talk to me, giving me a slight nudge, I ignored him, grunting something in reply. I didn't feel like talking. How could Eggy be so stupid? She'd already been hurt by him once, why would she think for one second he wouldn't do it again? Did she not understand who Fred was? Did she really think that he'd put his arm around her, display her to the world? No, he'd get off this carriage, wink at her, and then that would be it, she'd see him sucking face with some leggy blond within 20 seconds.

The carriage stopped, and I picked up my shoulder bag, jumping down before anyone else, storming towards the boats. I didn't even wait for the others before I climbed into a boat, sitting right at the front, my face cast in the lamp light.

"Eager are we?" Fred's voice pierced through my cloud of anger, and I scowled up at him as he took the seat next to me.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." I warned, feeling my anger spike, rising a little higher as Fred put his arm on the boat, just behind me. I knew if I leaned back our skins would touch, and my pulse would jump, so I sat up a little straighter as he looked me up and down.

"And why would that be love?" He asked, his tone inquiring and rich, making my stomach tighten just a little. The way he spoke to me, when we were alone, with that husky undertone, all suggestive and close, so very close to me, almost whispering in my ear, made me feel like I was going to throw up. It confused me, and I hated him for it.

"Because I won't be responsible when you end up in the water. I mean it's your choice, really." I said nonchalant, meeting his eyes steadily, he stared right back at me, the corner of his mouth turning up flirtatiously. I felt my stare falter slightly, my eyes fixing on his lips, and how good they looked... No, I thought harshly to myself. Think about all those other girls who have been fooled, who have thought those lips were theirs to claim. I looked back up at his eyes, feeling a little dizzy, only slightly aware of the others piling into the boat. There were words, some were directed at me, but I barely heard it.

"Maybe I'd like a night swim. Refreshing, don't you think?" He cocked his head to the side, feigning inquisitiveness. I rolled my eyes, pulling myself back a little, rejoining the world as the boat started to move, along with the others.

"Care to find out?" I made as if to shove him, but he dodged, shaking his head, tutting with an uncontrollable grin on his face.

"Cathy Cathy Cathy." He said patronisingly as if I was a naughty child. George had sat next to me, and I felt very blocked in. There was no escape. George mirrored his brothers grin, winking at me.

"Come on George, your better than this." I hissed, and he laughed.

"I think we both know that's not true." He moved a little closer, forcing me next to Fred. They were like a well oiled machine, working together in perfect harmony. George pushed me until I was pretty much sitting in Fred's lap, and I felt my breath quicken, my heart thudding as Fred looked down at me, his hand moving to grip my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Now, what do we do to bad girls, George?" He asked, but his eyes never left mine. This was sick, this was terrible. How could he do this? My heart was running so fast I felt like my ribs were going to collapse. I could feel eyes watching us, and I knew Eggy was probably shooting envy and jealousy my way at this exact point.

"Punish them." George answered deviously, and there was a dangerous light in Fred's eyes that drew the final straw. I stood so quick he couldn't stop me, and without a second thought I took a deep breath and jumped. The water was freezing, and for a second all I could see was darkness. I opened my eyes, looking through the water. I'd always loved swimming, especially underwater, so I did nothing, letting out my breath, relaxing away from the pressure of people. My limbs were weightless, and I didn't feel tied down to anything, not my friends or my emotions or my family. I felt free, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Just as my lungs started to burn, there was another splash near me, and I looked curiously as the bubbles swam around the figure, and then another. The first one grabbed me, pulling me up out of the water. The cold hit my face like a slap, and I took a deep breath, looking into Lucas' eyes. He ran a hand through his wet hair, meeting my eyes and laughing.

"You're crazy, you know that Bennett?" He asked, smiling like I was the most amazing and reckless girl he'd ever met. I laughed, pushing my hair off of my face.

"Yeah. I know." I answered, giggling. He shook his head again, smiling, before we both started to wade back to the boat, where Lori was leaning out, ready to help me up. I grabbed onto her arm, and she dragged me up. I flopped like a beached whale, hitting the floor with a wet thud. Eggy was staring at me like I was crazy, Bianca like I was amazing, and Lori... Well I couldn't read Lori's expression. I sat up shivering as Lori pulled Lucas up too, and he landed gracefully on the seat, staring down at me in amusement. I looked around at the boat, saw George barely containing his laughter, but no Fred. I frowned.

"Where's-" I began, but I was cut off by the sound of groaning, followed by many cuss words, as Fred appeared, dragging himself up into the boat, falling down beside me, chocking up water. I stared at his drenched clothes, and his irritated face, lost for words.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." He grunted, sitting up, reaching his hand out to his brother, who instantly took off his robe, handing it over. Fred took it, throwing it at me, and I barely caught it.

"Are you trying to make this year hell? Or is it just a byproduct of your stupidity?" He questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he started to ring out his clothes. I frowned, shoving my arms into George's robe, soaking up the warmth he's left behind. It smelt like the twins, and I couldn't help inhaling.

"She never asked you to jump in after her." Lucas snapped, and Fred turned, as if only just noticing him. Lucas looked defensive and peeved, his fists clenched at his side. I felt my heart flutter at the protectiveness in his eyes. Fred arched an eyebrow, giving him a superior look, and honest to god I could have smacked him.

"She never asked you either. But here we both are. Soaking, and not in the good way." He turned and winked at Eggy, which made me groan in disgust. She blushed, hiding behind her hair a little as she received incredulous looks from both Bianca and Lori.

"She didn't need to ask me." He replied tersely, which only made Fred scoff, gesturing to himself.

"Obviously I just jumped in for giggles." He retorted sarcastically, before shaking his head.

"Conversations over, Richfield." He started to turn, but Lucas reached out, grabbing onto Fred's shoulder with a white knuckled fist. I felt my stomach roll, the tension and anticipation heavy in the air as Fred turned to face him, all traces of mockery gone. Now he wore a look that said 'really? You want to go there?' My throat started to close as I thought of them laying into each other, the blood... I shivered, I'd never been too good with blood. My own? Fine. Anyone else's? You better have a bucket.

"I think it's just began, Weasley." The way he said Fred's last name, with such contempt and firmness made it clear this wasn't a fresh hatred, and although he'd acted friendly on the carriage it was obvious this had been a long running feud.

"Fred..." Eggy started, as if she had any control over him, and I had to conceal my scoff. No one had control over Fred, not even his brother sometimes. If Fred wanted to hurt Lucas, he would.

"Lucas, don't." I interjected, watching his jaw clench and unclench as the two stared each other down. I put my hand on his knee, trying to draw him out of his fury, and eventually he broke Fred's stare, looking at me with a forced smile. I smiled back, squeezing his knee slightly, and he moved his hand to cover mine. His fingers were cool, still wet from the river, but the touch of his skin made blood pool in my cheeks.

"Yeah. Follow your orders." Fred hissed, and I shot him a killer look, irritation finally getting the better of me.

"Shut up, stop being such a dick." I snapped, glaring fiercely at him. And I thought the boat ride had gone silent when Lucas and Fred were facing off. Now everyone was more than silent, there was this held breath aura, as if they were panicking.

"I just jumped in a fucking river after you, you selfish bitch." His voice rose, his words cutting, but I wasn't offended. He'd thrown much worse my way. It wasn't the names that hurt me, no way. I was pretty thick skinned when it came to that. It was the use of people's emotions. That's what really got me.

"And I just jumped into a river to get _away_ from you, you pig headed asshole." I fired, and I felt the people around me hiss in a breath. I'd taken the jump, figuratively and literally, and I actually didn't give a fuck. I was starting this year off with a no fucks given motto, and the only threat to that was staring me in the face with fierce hatred.

"Next time, try something more permanent." He growled, and I felt something snap. Did he just basically tell me to kill myself? No, that couldn't be what he meant... Could it? I looked at his face, but saw nothing but anger. Pure resentment, and even some betrayal.

"I'd do anything to get away from you." I spat, before turning away from him, no longer able to even look at him. My eyes were stinging, and I didn't know why. I wasn't upset. I wasn't. The tears were just... There, unwanted and unwilling to go away. I blinked, frustrated with myself, crossing my arms and legs as I sulked, back to everyone. Lori touched my shoulder, sensing my mood, and all I wanted to do was turn and hug her, cry into her shoulder, but I knew that would only make me weak, and I wasn't giving Fred that satisfaction. So I just briefly touched her fingertips with my own before scooting forward, further away from her. This year was going to be as crappy as all the others.

* * *

*Freds POV*

I stared at her back with a mix of anger, betrayal and guilt. She's such a bitch. I hadn't even been that bad, why the fuck had she jumped out the boat? Over reacting like usual. Now she was sitting ram rod straight, hair dripping wet, George's robes hanging loosely around her frame, tuning us all out. Lucas was alternating between glaring at me and looking longingly at her, and every time he looked at me I gave him a toothy grin, which really pissed him off.

The boats were nearing the school, and I felt relieved that is finally be getting out of this journey of hell. As soon as school started I wouldn't have to see Lucas, I could avoid him, but I knew avoiding Cathleen's was going to be harder. We sat together at lunch, her family and mine always did. Hopefully she'd sit as far away from me as possible, I didn't want to deal with more of her insults and mockery. I kept staring at her back, wondering if she was as pissed as I was. Probably. Though she hadn't looked that hurt when her eyes had been on mine. She just looked angry, a little incredulous even.

"Fred." George said my name, and I turned, seeing we had docked. Everyone stood, including Cathy, whose face was now indifferent and cold. She shrugged off George's now soaked robe, muttering a thank you before her and her friends walked away. Lucas found his friends in the other boats, leaving just George, Lee and I to walk up to the castle together. As soon as the girls were out of ear shot, Lee whistled low, shaking his head.

"That was intense man. You looked like you wanted to rip each others throats out." He exclaimed, and I cracked my knuckles jokingly, but neither of them found it funny. I rolled my eyes, walking into the grand hall. The tables were slowly filling up, everyone reunited, chatting and catching up. We walked to our table, and instantly my eyes landed on Cathy. She was still soaking, plaiting her wet hair and looking distant from the rest of the world. She had loads of friends, well, only really her, Bianca, Darling and Eggy were close, but she talked to most people. Yet right now she looked alone. I didn't care, I told myself harshly, sitting down between two girls, both of which were girls who'd been panting after me since 4th year. The one to my left, a little red head called Mia, smiled, giving me a wink before dropping her hand down onto my knee. Her friend, a little less pretty with freckles and dark chestnut hair, blushed, flipping her hair and showing off her massive assets. I have her an approving smile as George sat opposite. George and I may have been twins, and we shared the same brain on most occasions, but when it came to girls he took a different approach. Sure he slept around too, but he had a select few. He was definitely more picky then I was. Honestly, I'd do anything with a pulse.

"How was your holidays, Fred?" Mia purred, her thumb moving in circles on my knee as she bit her lip.

"Oh, it was gruelling. Me and my brother were helping out all around the place, kids, old people... There was no limit, but it was so rewarding." I bullshitted, and George nodded as if it was all the best thing he's ever done. They were al buying it, the girls making 'aww' noises and fawning over us and then... A laugh, actually more a scoff, and I looked up. Of course, Cathleen was shaking her head, she knew the truth.

"If by kids you mean that one kid that robbed you and if by old people you mean that woman that told you off for swearing then your story is completely legit." She scoffed, and I felt my temper start to break slowly. Why did she have to ruin what would have got me at least three nights of endless sex? Was she trying to make me celibate?

"Well why don't you tell everyone what you did at summer." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, George kicked me under the table, giving me a warning look, but I couldn't help it. She deserved a taste of her own medicine.

"Sure. I'm an open book. I've got nothing to hide." She challenged, clearly thinking I had nothing on her. Of course she didn't know that I'd seen her and lover boy sneaking around. I was the only one that had caught her, and I'd made it my job to keep them secret. But now? I was pissed.

"I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't say the same." She visibly tensed at my words, and I suddenly realised why George had kicked me. Her whole body was tense as she looked over at the 5th year table, where Jeremy sat talking with his friends. He was nice enough. Quite. Smart. Wasn't bad on the eyes. He was annoyingly nice. He was alright, a year younger, and it showed sometimes in his immaturity, but who was I to talk?

Jeremy and her had been together in summer. Tuesday's and Fridays usually, or whenever Cathleen hadn't been practicing her Quidditch moves with us. They'd been quite, no one had seen them but me. She was happy. They were happy. One time I caught them having sex in her room, and it'd provoked some sort of protective rage that'd caused me to break my big toe. Then one day they stopped seeing each other, three weeks before term started. She acted normal, as if nothing had changed, and I almost believed her... Until I saw her crying one night. I'd almost gone up to her, put my arm round her, stroked her hair and told her it was okay. Only reason I didn't is because I knew she'd probably beat me for trying to help. Now she stared at him, as if making sure it wasn't all just some weird dream. He looked up and met her eyes, smiled slightly, and they stared at each other for a second, some sort of communication going back and forth, before he looked down, and she looked back at me, her eyes fiery.

"Go to hell, Fred." She hissed, looking back down at her plate. Despite the rage boiling in my belly, I left it. I knew when I'd pushed her too far, and this was one of those times. The chatter was dying down, so I left my place between the two girls, joining my brother as Dumbledore stood up front. He made a grand speech, which Filch interrupted, before introducing our first guests, the ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of magic. In they pranced, all beautiful and sexy, and all the guys clapped, whistling and nudging each other. I hooted at a brunette, who waved back and blew a kiss. Damn I'm so glad we host the games this year.

Next was the Durnstrang institute, and all those guys must work out every day. George and I both puffed up our chests, trying to match up to them, but we deflated as soon as we saw Viktor Krum, covered in animal fur he'd probably skinned himself. Everyone was in awe, including us, as they all took their seats.

Again, another speech, the reveal of the Goblet, but the worst part of the night was the rule change. 17 and over aloud to enter only? That's rubbish! Utter horse shit. All our table booed, Cathy actually got out of her seat and started shouting angrily. My eyes were fixed as she shouted her disagreement, my heart beating unevenly. There was nothing sexier than a worked up Cathleen. Nothing. Not even Darling wearing sexy red underwear, or both those girls bent over my bed at the same time vying for my attention. I jumped out of my fantasy as Dumbledore shouted for silence, and everyone looked forward. There was something about Dumbledore that commanded respect, even if he was just some guy on the street I think I would incline my head respectful. He had that wise aura about him.

"Who do you think'll enter, hmm?" Landon asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and I gave him a wicked smile.

"Well, me and George were thinking of developing a certain... Something to help us enter. Want in?" I offered. Landon was, in simple words, a fucking legend. He was the guy you wanted to invite to a party to make it epic, but also a guy you could rely on to help you out. He grinned, shaking his head.

"Guess whose birthday it is tomorrow?" He winked, and my eyes went wide. Holy shit yeah! He's like the oldest in the year. He can enter! Me and George exchanged a devious look, before giving Landon the puppy eyes.

"Man, you know you love us-"

"Don't forget owe us for our hospitality-"

"So could you..."

"Out of the goodness of your heart..."

"Put our names in?" We finished in unison, grinning, but Landon shook his head.

"Nah. I ain't getting in shit for that. Anything else, but I'm not fucking with Dumbledore. He's a beast." Landon refused, and we both pushed his shoulder, turning away from him, disappointed our plan had failed. Just as we thought this night was going to be shit, the food appeared, and my stomach growled. We piled out plates high, digging into chicken wings, ribs, meatballs, pork, it was all amazing. We fought mercilessly over a turkey leg, and I sulked when George won, holding it up like a champions sword, proud of his conquest. I saw another, and I grabbed it at the same time someone else did.

"Look man, I don't wanna hurt you. Just give the turkey up nice and smooth and no one gets hurt." I started, then looked up at who the hand belonged to. Cathleen raised an eyebrow, tugging the turkey, but I kept a firm grip. Lori sat between us, and she moved back a little, allowing us to loom each other dead in the eyes as we both gripped the turkey.

"I saw it first." She shot off, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I was born first." I retorted, and she made a face.

"So?" She questioned, pulling harder, but I kept my grip.

"So give it up!" I ordered through gritted teeth, pulling harder, inching the turkey closer to me. Cathy was surprisingly strong, and she held her ground, her face scrunched up.

"Let go!" She commanded, and I sighed, letting go. Cathy, not expecting me to actually comply, fell backward onto the floor, hitting her head, the turkey falling on her semi dry top, staining. She sat up, glaring at me, before standing and storming off, head held high. I didn't know whether to laugh or not, but as soon as I saw Draco giggling away, I knew I'd been terrible. I stood, as if to follow, but when I tried to take a step there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned, meeting Darlings eyes.

"Wanna go to the toilet?" She asked, her hands sliding down my robes, hooking into my trouser loops, pulling me forward. It took me a second before I realised, and then I grinned, gripping onto her waist.

"Sure." I purred, forgetting all about Cathy.

* * *

**I'm not even sorry. What's done is done. So, is Lucas dick or nah? And Fred omg why you gotta be so perf? Cathys character is going to develop a lot in the next chapter to be excited for that. What do you think of the whole Jeremy thing? There's more on him in the next chapter too. Please review guys I love hearing from you, it's much appreciated. Lots of love xxx**


	4. Break

**So basically shits going to happen. So brace yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Cathleens POV*

I stormed around the corridors, back and forth, back and forth, trying to walk off my rage. Stupid Fred, fuck him.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath, clenching my fists. First the boat, then he goes and brings up Jeremy, and now he humiliates me in front of the entire school, not to mention those gorgeous girls from the academy and the hunks from the institute. My heart constricted at the thought of Jeremy, and I stopped in my pacing, suddenly rendered unable to move. Jeremy... The thought of him made my insides feel like they were tearing apart, and I held my chest, chocking slightly on the tears that tried to escape. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip. No. I'd cried enough over that. No more. I shook my head harshly, taking a deep breath. How dare Fred bring that up. How dare he!

"Fuck!" I shouted, opening my eyes and looking around nervously to make sure no one had heard. I sighed, looking down at myself. I had to try and rinse out this stain and wash my greasy hands. I made a beeline towards the girls bathroom, pushing the door open, shrugging off my robe, hanging it up on one of the hooks, looking around to see if anyone was around. It was quite, so I peeled off my shirt, holding it under the tap, scrubbing at the stain. It started to fade, and I smiled, happy with myself. As the water started to turn my fingers numb, I heard a noise, a sought of whimper. I looked up, my eyes flicking over all the stalls, and seeing one tucked round the corner, one I'd never know was there, it's door closed. It's probably just Myrtle, I shrugged, turning back to my shirt. Then, I heard a moan, and a grunt, and I knew I wasn't alone. I turned off the tap, looking at my soaking shirt. I hadn't intended to come into contact with anyone, I had been planning to walk back to my room in just my robe. I was wearing a decent, sort of frilly blue silk bra, and i sighed. It'd shine right through. The moaning got louder, and I couldn't tell if the person was okay or not. There was a bang, and I made my decision. I put my shirt on the radiator to dry, stripping down to my underwear, putting all my soaking clothes on the radiator. I grabbed my robe, wrapped it around myself, and when I was sure I was decently covered, I went over to the cubicle.

"Hello?" I asked in a whisper, just in case I was being ridiculous. There was no answer, but another moan. I pushed on the door, and was surprised when it swung open. I wish it hadn't.

Fred was standing, back pressed against the cubicle wall, and Eggy had her legs wrapped around his waist, skirt hiked up to her waist, his hands supporting her ass as she moved up and down. He had his trousers pulled down just below his ass, his boxers a little higher up. She was moaning softly, and his lips were pressed against her collar bone, her shirt undone and exposing her very bright bra. I screamed, stumbling back, falling over my robes, hitting the ground with a thump. Both of them looked, Eggy squeaking in shock. Fred let her down, pulling his trousers up quickly, looking down at me in confusion. I scrambled back a little, my robe falling open, and I rushed to cover myself.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, looking between the two as Eggy pulled down her skirt, her pants still caught on the handle of the toilet, hanging like a flag marking the loss of her dignity. She bit her lip, clearly embarrised.

"Look, don't freak out-" she began, but I cut her off, holding my hand up.

"No, I'm not freaking out. I'm beyond freaking out Eggy! What the fuck are you doing? A quickie in the toilet? Classy." I exclaimed sarcastically, getting to my feet, very conscious of the fact my robe was showing off a big proportion of my legs. It was too short and at the bottom didn't close properly. Eggy pursed her lips, her eyes wide and angry.

"You want to talk to me about classy, oh holier than thou Cathleen? How classy is sleeping with a fifth year? I'm pretty sure being dumped by one is even less classy." She retorted, then stopped short, realising what she's said. My mouth hung open a little at her little explosion, and I felt the little knives start to stab at my back and heart.

"You told him! It was you!" I accused, feeling very betrayed. Her face contorted in surprise, and then denial.

"No! No I didn't!" She defended herself, and Fred jumped in to back her up.

"She didn't Cathy. I saw you two together." He said, his voice calm, wary, as if I was a wild animal about to snap, and honestly I felt like one. My eyes were cloudy, I could barley see, my throat was closing as I tried to suppress my tears.

"Why would you bring that up? You bitch! You absolute bitch you know how I feel about that!" I screamed, a tear spilling over my cheek, and I scrubbed it away angrily, my heart tightening. Eggy made to reach forward, but I jerked away, not wanting to be any where near her. I looked at Fred, who was staring at me with a mix of confusion and guilt.

"Are you happy? I'm fucking miserable. You ruin everything!" I shouted at her, letting my arms drop, no longer caring if my robe was open. He could look all he wanted for all I cared.

"Cathy-" he started, but I shook my head, more tears falling.

"No! No you have no right to call me that! Don't fucking call me that." I cried out, feeling my heart start to strain. Jeremy called me that all the time, and it hurt to hear it now. Jeremy and I had a good thing, it wasn't just sex. Maybe I loved him, I'm not even sure. Then I missed a period, and I took a test, thinking I was stupid. Turned out I wasn't being stupid. As soon as Jeremy saw that positive sign he freaked, calling me a liar, saying I must have been sleeping around behind his back even though he knew it wasn't true. Then he'd grabbed his stuff and bolted. I didn't blame him. He was 15. He was still a kid, I couldn't expect him to cope. So I went to a muggle doctor and got it taken care of. No one knew. No one needed to know. I found the money on my own. I told Jeremy it was gone, and he apologised, apologised nonstop. He was on his way to come and tell me he still wanted to be with me, he would help me whatever I needed. I'd told him he was stupid. No one could have a kid at 15. He was just trying to be a gentleman. Of course he admitted he couldn't deal. I was there for him. We thought it best to go our separate ways, though we were still friends. It still hurt sometimes, when I really stretched, but the pain was almost gone. I can still feel the cool metal bed under my back, smell the anaesthetic. To do that, to lose Jeremy, to not tell a single person, it broke me. I'd pieces myself back together, in fact I was pretty fixed, but it was times like this I really had to let go.

Fred looked confused, his hand outstretched to touch me. His fingers merely scraped my robe, but I acted as if he's burned me. I pushed him away, turning and fleeing. I ran misty eyed towards my room, slamming the door and collapsing onto my bed. I let the tears come, crying loudly into my pillow, not even attempting to control the pain in my chest. I felt like I'd been hit by a powerful curse that was now eating at my insides. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't care about Jeremy leaving me, because I had. It'd stung even though I totally understood his reasons. It made me feel helpless and alone, but I'd gone through it. I'd told no one, I only told the girls he's broken up with me, which hadn't even been true, but easier than the truth.

I didn't move for a while, lying very still as I calmed down, staring sightlessly at the trunk at the end of my bed. My stomach growled furiously, and even though I could have eaten a horse, I didn't move, except to throw on a skirt and blouse, and that was only because goosebumps were rising all over my skin. Finally, an hour or so later, there was a knock at the door.

"Cathleen?" Landon called, and I turned over, burying my head in my pillow.

"I'm sleeping." I called pathetically.

"Points for the effort." He replied, walking in, sitting down next to me on the bed. I didn't look up, I didn't want him to see my puffy eyes or my pathetic face. He shifted a little awkwardly, before sighing, running a hand through my hair.

"Alright, what's up? Who do I have to kill. Name them." He ordered, making me laugh a little. Landon was always there for me, he was one of few who I truest relied on.

"Come on, Cath. When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. I sighed, peeking up at him through my hair.

"Promise you won't hurt anyone?" I asked, and I saw his brow crease.

"Your making me worried." He said matter of factly, crossing his arms.

"Promise?" I asked again, watching him think it through, before he shrugged, looking defeated.

"Fine. Whatever. I promise." He huffed, and I sat up. Meeting his eyes. My stomach was rolling with nerves, and for a second I debated not telling him at all, but then I looked into his trust worthy, worried eyes, and I knew I had to. So I told him everything, all the gritty details about me and Jeremy, and then I told him about all that'd happened today, in the lunch hall and the bathroom. The whole time he just sat there, not uttering a word as I fought the tears that begged to be released again. When I was done, he stared at me with a mix of utter disbelief and confusion. I swallowed hard, the nerves scratching at my throat, my cheeks burning hot and bright. He exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair. It was a lot to take in in such a short time, I knew that.

"Cathy..." He trailed off, meeting my eyes. He looked guilty almost, as I this was somehow his fault.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you, I would have..." But he couldn't finish, he just shook his head, running a hand through his hair again. I moved closer to him, nudging his arm, and he lifted it, letting me move under it, snuggling into his chest.

"I didn't want you to worry." I admitted, feeling better now I'd told someone. All the tension and emotions just fell away, and I felt almost blissfully empty. Landon hugged me tightly.

"I always worry about you. Your my little sister." He sighed, kissing my forehead softly. I smiled, giving him a squeeze.

"Not that little." I corrected him, which made him laugh.

"10 months is a long time little one." He teased, and I struggled out of his grip, managing to sit up and mock scowl at him.

"Little one!" I exclaimed, which made him laugh harder than before. I laughed too, moving back into my brothers protective arms. He smelt like home, and I breathed him in, so used to the smell of the Weasley's, which wasn't a bad thing, they smelt like wood and love. Yet I was homesick, and this little scrap of home made me tear up slightly. I swallowed the tears down, having had enough for one day. My stomach growled, and I sat up, looking at Landon pleasingly.

"I have no food, Cat." He surrendered immediately, and I rolled my eyes, getting to my feet, hunger getting the best of me. If I had to face the whole grand hall, that was fine by me, as long as I actually got something to eat.

"Imma get some food." I told Landon, who shrugged, getting up and walking to the door.

"See you later." He smiled before leaving in the opposite direction. I walked towards the dinner hall, feeling a lot better, bordering on happy even. When I reached the grand hall, I saw Lori as she started to package up some food. Good old Lori, she always looked out for me.

"Lori!" I called, and she looked up, smiling. I pretty much ran to sit next to her, throwing my arms around her waist, hugging her. She didn't resist, she hugged me back, laughing slightly as I moved back, looking greedily at the plate of food. I gave her a grateful look before digging in, not realising just how hungry I was.

"So Eggy came back in a state." Lori started, making me stop in my tracks, swallowing my mouthful hard. I looked up at her, wondering what she knew and what she didn't, if Eggy had told her about my mental break down or not. From the look on her face I could tell she didn't know it all, but she was smart enough to figure out the most of it.

"Oh?" I tried to play it cool, but Lori wasn't an idiot. All holidays I could tell she knew something was up. She could read me like a book.

"Yes. Care to tell me what happened?" She asked, but I could tell I didn't have a choice in this matter. I sighed, pushing my food around my plate. Damn her for ruining my appetite.

"She was banging Fred in the toilets. I may have raged a bit." I shrugged, knowing I was totally underselling it. Lori cocked an eyebrow, looking at me incredulously. I held my hands up in surrender, trying to diffuse the situation, but as usual my antics didn't work on Lori.

"By little do you mean catastrophic bitch melt down?" She asked sarcastically, and I couldn't help smiling. I held up my thumb and finger about an inch apart, smirking.

"Little bit." I said, making the gap smaller. Lori pursed her lips, trying to look angry, but I knew she was fighting a smile inside by the way the corner of her mouth twitched. I stuck out my bottom lip, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"If you promise not to be angry at me I'll buy you some shoes." I tried to reason, knowing just how much Lori loved her shoes. She debated for a second, before smiling, stretching her arms out to me. I smiled triumphantly, hugging her tightly.

"They better be the best shoes ever. White ones. With heels." She insisted, and I nodded.

"Plus, you have to apologise to Eggy." She added, and I pulled back, scowling.

"What? She scared me for life." I whined, feeling betrayed. Lori rolled her eyes, snatching a sausage off my plate and eating it.

"Oh you'll get over it. Fred sleeps with loads of girls. Don't be too hard on her, she'll have enough to deal with after Fred's got bored of her." Lori reasoned, and I sighed, relenting.

"Okay, okay. I'll apologise." I promised, and Loris face lit up with a smile. She was always the peace bringer. Now that was over, my appetite returned, and I started digging into my food. I'd never tasted anything so good. I saw the guys from Durnstrang, all amazingly hot, and managed to stop shovelling my food in like a savage and act a little more lady like, giving them a flirty smile. A few smiled back, most were busy gawking at the girls in blue. Not that I blame them. They're all inhumanly gorgeous.

"They look like trouble." Lori whispered as one of the girls giggle, waving her hand at Cedric, who smiled broadly. I nodded, finishing my foot, before pushing myself away from the table. Lori looked perplexed, her head cocked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, straightening my top.

"The dorm. I need to find Eggy and apologise, remember?" I asked sarcastically, making Lori smile.

"It'll do you both good." She pointed out, and I rolled my eyes half heartedly, turning away. I did kind of feel bad, I mean it's not her fault she's infatuated with a man slut.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I made a dismissive gesture as I walked out of the grand hall, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**So. Emotions. Her back story tho. Did anyone kinda guess that happened anyway? Her and Landon are sibling goals af. Plus Lori is like bae. And Fred? What did you think of fred im this chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought, I love hearing from you guys xxxx**


	5. Hugs and hurt?

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been as active lately but you know I'm not even going to bore you with all the details of why my updates have been so spotty but enjoy**

* * *

I walked up the stairs, people flooding around me like waves. I pushed through, feeling better than I had in weeks. I reached the Gryffindor common room, looking around for Eggy, but she was no where to be seen. I wish I could say the same about a certain red head. As soon as he saw me, his relaxed pose on the sofa stiffened, and his eyes followed me as I started to walk slowly to the stairs. If I could just make it there without incident, I'd be fine, I told myself, walking a little quicker, keeping my head down, hoping he'd get the message. I was almost there, almost, when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey Cathy." Fred said, and I sighed, turning to meet his eyes. His face was worried, anxious even, and I felt my hatred soften.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that." I apologised in a low voice, my eyes flitting around to make sure no one was watching. The last thing I needed was for a rumour to start circulating that me and him were dating. It would only make my relationship with Eggy worse. Fred's hand was still on my arm, and I looked down at it, then back at him. He let go awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as his eyes wandered around the walls and floor. He clearly found this embarrassing.

"I ugh... Umm... Do you ugh... Want a hug?" He managed to choke out, his eyes meeting mine again as he half smiled. I was a little taken aback, surprised at his kindness. He looked awkward and weird, and that made it all the cuter. I nodded, lost for words, and Fred's eyes widened just a fraction, as if he hadn't expected me to say yes. He opened his arms, and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. When his arms closed around my back, his hands pressed flat onto my skin, I relaxed. Hugs were the best cure for anything, and Fred Weasley gave the most amazing hugs. I felt safe, protected, and I found myself moving closer, my fingers gripping onto his shirt as my hands moved further up his back. I inhaled, closing my eyes, letting everything fall away as I listened to his heart beating. My eyes stung for no reason, as if I hadn't cried enough already. I felt Freds arms tighten around me, his chin resting on my head, and I let a tear escape, wiping it on his shirt quickly.

"I'm sorry I was a dick." Fred whispered close to my ear, making me shiver, and just like that I pulled away, straightening my uniform. My heart was racing, my head whirling as I looked into his eyes. Why did I feel like that? What was happening to me? What's going on!?

"Well... Ugh me too." I cleared my throat, getting a hold of myself.

"This weekend. The Quidditch World Cup. Dad got you a ticket. You wanna come?" He asked, and I bit down my excitement, pretty much bouncing on my heels as I grinned.

"You'd have to be mad to say no." I replied, and Fred smiled.

"Okay. Friday night, come to the boys dorm. We'll floo from there." He said, before disappearing. I watched him go, and I couldn't help smiling. I felt warm, way too warm, my cheeks burning red hot. I shook my head, turning and heading up the stairs. I tried to get the feel of Freds chest against mine out of my head. I had to stop being so stupid. I cleared the last set of steps, walking down the corridor towards our room. What was I going to say? Sorry that I caught you? Sorry I flipped out? Just sorry? My palms were sweating as I pushed open the door, and I saw her sitting on her bed, sorting through a range of dresses, all gorgeous. I cocked my head as she turned, looking conflicted.

"What are the dresses for?" I blurted, feeling out of place. Eggy looking a little confused, before the realisation hit her, and she turned back to her dresses, was lacy and white, would probably show most of her skin. There was another that was black, also short, and I knew she was trying hard to look sexy and appealing for Fred. I didn't say anything, there was no need to make things any worse.

"Yule ball." She answered simply, and I cursed out loud. I'd totally forgotten about that dumb ball. I ran a hand through my hair, looking at Eggy guiltily. I really had flipped out on her. She ran her fingers over the material of the dresses, looking like she wanted to say something but was too afraid to. The silence built, and I rocked by on my heels, feeling the tension weighting down on me. Finally, I cracked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I was a total bitch and I owe you like all my puddings for the next year." I babbled, before feeling intensely awkward again. For a while she said nothing, she just looked at me, like she wasn't sure if I was human or not. I stared back, cracking my knuckles in anxiety. Why was she staring like that? Did she not appreciate that I'd apologised? What did I say wrong?

"Well, it's okay. I get it." She finally said, and I sighed in relief, giving a smile.

"I mean, if your jealous you just have to tell me." She continued, and my smile dropped.

"What?" I exclaimed, feeling my voice climb about three octaves. She looked up, cocking her head to the side.

"I mean, you don't have to hide that from me. I totally get it, he is Fred." She explained a little further, and I just stood there, looking at her. Was she serious? She couldn't be serious.

"Are you... Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes, folding her dresses up one by one, putting them back in the wardrobe.

"Don't talk like that. We're best friends, you can trust me." She didn't face me when she said it, and something in her tone told me she was not happy. I walked forward, taking her wrist in my hand, forcing her to look at me. She looked bored, her eyes looked a little pained even.

"Eggy, I am not jealous. Not in the slightest. Fred is an egotistical, rude, incompetent jack ass who fucks anything that moves. I would not like him in a million years, alright?" I reassured her, and she cracked a smile.

"Okay. Thank god. I was kinda hoping he'd ask me to the Yule Ball, but I'd only go if that was cool with you." She fangirled, and I felt something in my throat tighten a little. If he asked her to go, that would mean he was at the public display stage, and Fred never ever go that far. If he took her, it would mean he liked her. I swallowed hard, feeling bile in my throat. Eggy was awaiting my answer with a smile on her face, and so I forced myself to smile too.

"Of course, why would I care?" My voice sounded cheery, girly even, and Eggy giggled, embracing me in a hug.

"Yay! Oh my god we've got to find you a dress, and we have to work out nails and hair and-" I held up a hand to stop her, detaching myself from her arms as I slowly backed away from the girly glittery yuckiness.

"Oh look at the time." I gestured to my empty wrist. "Time for Quidditch practice. Oh darn. I'll see you later." I bolted from the room as quickly as possible, huffing in relief. Thank god Id gotten out of that one. I headed to the changing room, hoping for some form of distraction.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short but I hadn't updated in ages so here it is. That hug tho ❤️ So what do you think? Nothing really happened by there's more to come in later chapter. The Yule ball and the Game are gunna be drama packed so make sure you have tissues guys. Love you all, please review and tell me what you think xx**


	6. Bludgers and bubbles

**Guys I'm not gunna lie to you but there is likely to be hella spelling and grammar mistakes in this but be happy I'm updating so soon!**

* * *

The wind slapped me in the face, my fingers turning numb, the sweat on my back like ice, but I couldn't have felt better. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I the Griffindor team practised. The reserve team were dressed in purple spare uniforms, and Oliver was calling plays. In a week we had an important game against Slytherin, and with it being Oliver's last game, we were going to go out with a bang. Alicia and Katie flew by my side, and we cast each other a few looks, confirming our plays. Harry Potter was there too, and as the referee started to open the box, I saw him get ready.

"Ready!" The referee called, and I braced my hands against my broom. Oh yeah, I was ready. The bludgers flew free, the snitch flittering away, and I saw the quaffle become airborne. I raced for it, catching it with ease, before darting out of range of the near by beater. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and I dived instinctively as a chaser from the other team was about to ram right into me. Playing rough to day? Fine by me. I looked for Katie, and sure enough she was right where she was suppose to be. I chucked it in a near arc, and it fell right into her out stretch hand. I continued to get into position in case Alicia wasn't open, but she was, and she scored easily. The keeper threw the quaffle out, and a chaser from the other team caught it, barreling towards out goals. I flew hard after them, aiming for the guy who he looked to be about to chuck it too. Before I could get there, someone crashed into me, and I teetered, my side exploding in pain. I cursed, gripping hard onto my broom to steady myself. I looked up, and the chaser from our own damn reserve team grinned, before flying off. Maybe he just wanted a chance to play in the big game, thinking if he hurt me he could take my place. I didn't say a word, just watched helplessly as the reserve team scored. I flew into the fray as Oliver threw the quaffle out. I rose up above everyone one else, catching the quaffle, my arm giving a twinge of pain which I ignored. I did some of my best flying, weaving and dodging the advances of the other team, and just when I thought I was going to get a bludger to the face, Fred swooped in and batted it away like it was a fly. I caught his eyes, and saw his face was blank, but his eyes were fiery. I frowned, losing concentration, wondering what was wrong. In that split second someone collided hard into my side. I threw the quaffle with surprising aim at Katie, who managed to catch it before I fell off my broom. I squeaked, hands flaying, managing to catch on to the end of my broom by my nails. I grit my teeth, getting a firmer grasp of the wood before pulling my self up. My shoulders ached, my side killed, but I didn't make a sound as I reseated myself. Damn it. What the hell was that chasers problem?

"Cathleen, you alright?" Oliver called, and I sighed, pushing the stray hair off of my face.

"Just dandy." I replied, flying forward. Katie had scored, and the quaffle was already in play, everyone rushing right towards me. I grit my teeth, ignoring the pain in my body, as I saw the chaser who had been hitting me this whole time. His name was Drew, and he was clutching the quaffle to his chest. He wanted to make the goal, he was self absorbed like that. If I aimed at him, faked a miss, he'd be too up himself to realise I was circling back around. I smirked, before flying straight for him, he dodged, not enough to get away if I'd really be trying, but I faked a dive, before coming right back up, following behind him. I flew by his side, simply reached out, and before he could notice I plucked the quaffle out of his arms, falling back gracefully, doing a loop in the middle of the air, racing back towards our goals. I faked a left, before going right, and scored with ease. Serves them right. I turned, seeing my team cheer in congratulations. Oliver gave me a thumbs up, and I saw down in the seats Lucas had joined to watch, and he was clapping with Lori and Bianca. I flew close to them, blowing kisses. Lucas flushed, and I found myself blushing too. I turned back to the game, and we played back and forth for a good two hours, that same chaser guy hitting me again and again until my temper frayed to the point of me charging at him. I was so close to hitting him, mere centimetres away from his grinning face. A hand grabbed onto my shoulder, and I winced at the pain. Katie pulled me back, giving me a look.

"He wants you banned, don't give Oliver any reason to." She whispered, and even though I knew she was right I still wanted to hurt him. I'd fallen into mud, splintered my hands, I could feel the bruises all over my body. He deserved to be punched flat in the face. She didn't let go, her grip intensified, until I finally sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I sulked, and she rubbed my back soothingly, before flying off to join Alicia. I sighed, feeling thoroughly beat. I started to descend, wanting a hot bath and my jammies. The sky was almost pitch black now, the bright white lights burning my eyes. Bianca and Lori had gone, but Lucas was now on the side of the pitch, waiting for me. I jumped off my broom, wincing as my knees protested. I was going to be black and blue all over. I walked over to meet him, he was grinning.

"That was awesome! You were awesome!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I winced, but tried not to let him see how much that hurt. He was warm, and I was freezing. Plus it was so cute.

"Thanks." I answered, trying the wedge my broom under my arm as I yanked off my gloves with my teeth.

"You'll definitely beat Slytherin, no doubt." He continued, and I laughed.

"Of course we will." I agreed, and he squeezed me tighter. I was torn between cooing because it was so adorable and screaming because it was so painful. I chose to put my arm around his waist and hope he didn't realise I was using him as a crutch.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling the bobble from my hair and letting it fall around me, just so he could push it off of my face. His fingers against my cheek made me shiver, and he pulled off his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. I fought the urge to fangirl, inhaling deeply. It smelt like boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna sleep." I replied, reaching up and touching the necklace that dangled around my neck. It was twisted and caught, and I unravelled it, letting the heart pendant rest between my collar bones. Eggy, Lori and Bianca had saved up to buy it for me. It was made of silver, and had a fake ruby at the centre of the heart. It was beautiful, my favourite thing in the world. He eyed it, smiling as he reached out and twirled it between his fingers.

"Cute." He said, letting his finger run across the ruby. He probably thought it was real, it looked the part. He let it drop, turning as the sound of foot steps came towards us. I turned, seeing Fred and George running towards us. They slowed, George giving my shoulder a playful punch. I whined, slapping at his arm, and he feigned hurt.

"Ouch. Put the claws away, kitty." He teased, making me sign. Fred said nothing, he was unusually quiet.

"Don't touch. It hurts." I whined, and with that Lucas let me go, taking a step away.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise." He spluttered, and I reached out for him, wanting to reassure him.

"Well you saw her getting hit right? So did you think she'd magically not be hurt?" Fred asked sharply, and I turned my gaze on him, frowning. I thought we'd reached a cease fire? Lucas folded his arms, frowning.

"Well she didn't say anything so I just assumed-" but Fred cut him off.

"Well you assumed wrong." He answered curtly, seizing my broom and taking it off of me as he stormed away. George looked between me and Fred, before giving me a shrug.

"It's late. He got hit a lot trying to stop the bludgers from hitting you. He's just cranky." He reassured, before running off. Fred had been hit? I hadn't even noticed he was protecting me. Lucas looked at me, his eyes blank.

"He doesn't like me, does he." It wasn't really a question, but I answered it any way.

"No." I said, watching as Fred storms off. "I don't think he does."

* * *

I lay in the bath, scrubbing away all the mud and blood on my skin. Bruises dotted all over my body, and we're only getting worse as I soaked in a mountain of bubbles. It was way past midnight now, not that I cared. Sure, I was shattered, but practice was always worth it. Moaning Murtle was circulating the drains, whining as she went, but I took no notice. I took a deep breath, before sinking under the bubbles. I shook out my tangled and dirty hair, running my fingers through it a few times, before I came up for air. I brushed the water out of my eyes, and when I opened them I saw Fred. I screamed, dipping back under the bubbles until the water reached my chin. Luckily, he hadn't seen anything, but I still gathered the bubbles around me.

"What the hell?! This is the girls bathroom Fred!" I screeched, and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, I'm not here to spy on you. I'm here to meet Eggy." He informed me, and I felt my body sag. Really? That was still a thing?

"Oh." I replied, and an awkward silence ensued. I observed him, looking at his tasseled hair, and the dark bruise that was forming on his cheek. I didn't say thank you, because after all he was doing his job, but I still smiled.

"So, what's the... Deal with you and Lucas?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said gruffly, making a disgusted noise. I splashed him, frowning.

"He's nice, and your being a jackass." I informed him rather harshly, but he didn't take offence. It took a lot to insult him.

"Well maybe Hitler was nice to his wife." He countered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling Lucas Hitler?" I asked sceptically, trying to keep the smile off of my face as he shrugged.

"Well I'm not saying he's not like Hitler." He agreed, and I laughed, kicking water at him. Like a ninja, his arm shot out and he grabbed my foot, pulling. I screamed, submerged in water, and I kicked out at him until he let go. I emerged coughing, slicking my hair back out of my face as I wiped my eyes. Fred was on the floor in hysterics, laughing so hard that his eyes creased and he snorted. I waded over to the side closest to him, pressing myself against the cool tile walk so he couldn't see anything, and looked over.

"You're cruel." I hissed, splashing him again, and he held up his hand pathetically, trying to shield himself as he cried from laughter. I whined, leaning my chin on the side as I sulked. He pulled himself up, sitting down on the ledge next to me, leaning his arm close to my face, his fingers only a breath away.

"And you're sulking." He mock pouted, touching my lips, before squeezing my cheeks. I batted his hand away, frowning at him.

"Aww don't frown." He ruffled my wet hair, and I moved along the wall, trying to get away from him, but he just followed.

"Go away! You creep!" I hissed, but he kept coming closer, so close his nose bumped mine.

"Creep? I'm heart broken." He held his chest like it pained him, pretending to wipe away a tear. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide myself, but his eyes didn't wander.

"Annoying Weasley." I scolded, which made him dip his hand into the water, splashing me. I opened my mouth in shock, splashing him back, and we got into an intense splashing war that lead to mountains of water on the floor and barely any bubbles left. We laughed, and I pressed myself more firmly against the wall due to the lack of bubbles. It was kind of fun, hanging out with Fred. It'd never been like this before.

"Your shoulder." He pointed, and I looked down at the massive black bruise that was forming on my left shoulder. There was another smaller one on the left, which was going to make carrying my bag a living hell. I touched it experimentally, and hissed in pain.

"I'll live." I shrugged, meeting his eyes again. He looked angry all of a sudden, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling wary. Had it all been an illusion, this nice front he'd been acting? Did he still hate me?

"You should have hit him back." He finally said, his eyes meeting mine again. Boys and their testosterone. Sure I'd wanted to hit him, but Katie was right. Hitting him back would only have meant I got kicked off the team.

"I'll fight my own battles as and when I see fit, thank you very much." I told him, and just like that the kindness was gone from both of us. He crinkled his nose, crossing his arms, turning away from me a little.

"Why do you have to go and do that?" He asked, sounding offended.

"What?" I asked, feeling my frustration climb. He turned back to me with a face full of rage.

"You know what." He spat. I raised an eyebrow, feeling the tension build. He threw up his arms, standing up suddenly, as if he couldn't keep still.

"Go and treat me like I've just shot your damn dog. I'm only trying to look out for you!" He exclaimed, and if I could have stood up without flashing him, I would of. Instead I was left with no option but to just sit and stare fire. Did he think I was some stupid little kid who couldn't look after herself? I could manage by myself, I didn't need a damn babysitter.

"I don't need you looking after me I'm not 5." I shot back, feeling like a kettle coming to the boil way to quick. Fred grunted, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to be nice-" I cut him off.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"I said nothing about sympathy."

"Your charity then!"

"You're not a charity! God dammit you're such a bitch!"

"Well your an asshole!"

"I don't know why I bother!"

"Neither do I!" I was almost screaming, and with that he stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him. I huffed, my heart beating a mile a minute, my anger slowly cooling down as I moved into the middle of the bath. I let my arms drop, the water starting to soothe my tense muscles. It had been so good, until reality set in.

* * *

**okay so guys. Guys guys guys. Tell me what you thought of all the Fred and Cathy parts cus they are all so different. Lucas tho. So yeah just tell me what you think and then I'll post the next chapter xxx**


	7. Two Weasleys are better than one

**Basically i had had this super long long chapter right but it wouldn't let me upload it because I don't know why but yeah. So I'm going to upload it in two chapters okay? Okay.**

* * *

*Fred's POV*

Hot angry sex. That's what my night consisted of. I woke up with Darlings arm draped across my stomach, our clothes littered around the room. I groaned, dragging my hand across my face, trying to wake myself up. She stirred, revealing the fact that she was still very naked. That was such a mistake, I thought as I looked around the room. Many many condom packets littered the floor, and I sighed. At least I wasn't so angry that I didn't care about protection.

"Darling." I kicked her harshly in the ankle, and she hissed, turning to face me.

"Hmm?" She asked, moving forward to kiss me, but I turned away.

"You need to go." I told her, not in the mood for being nice. She pouted, resting her head on her hands as she batter her eyelashes at me. She took one of her hands, running it up my thigh.

"Don't you want me to wake you up a little more?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. All I could think about was Cathy, how cute she'd been when she was pouting, how nice it was to see her laugh, how hot it had been to argue with her. How good her damn ass had looked when the bubbles had disappeared. I growled, rolling over and pinning Darlings arms above her head. She seemed startled, her mouth open in shock.

"No more talking." I hissed, kissing her hard. She kissed me back, arching her body up towards mine. I felt nothing as her skin brushed against my own, and I quickly rushed to put on protection, still pinning her arms down. She wasn't going to touch me. Not if she wasn't...

"Fuck!" I cursed as I thought of Cathy again. No! I buried myself deep in Darling, and she gasped, biting her lip.

"Fred!" She moaned, and I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out as I moved closer and closer to the one thing I needed to forget. Oblivion in pleasure.

* * *

*Cathleen's POV*

I woke up aching all over, and so very late. They were revealing the contenders for the Triwizard tournament tonight, and I felt giddy just thinking about it. We were hosting the games, it would be amazing if we won. I got out of bed, shoving in my uniform, before walking quickly out the door. None for eh girl were still in the room, which made me nervous. Had eggy come back last night? Had they spent the whole night together? I shook my head, knowing I had to forget about all that stuff. It was none of my business what eggy did or didn't do.

I walked down to the grand hall to find everyone chatting, digging in to their breakfast as usual. The goblet of fire stood tall and daunting at the front of the room, and people went up to put their names in. I saw Lori and immediately walked over, taking my seat between her and Bianca. George and Fred sat opposite, where as Eggy was nowhere to be seen. I frowned, looking up and down the table for her.

"Where's Eggy?" I asked Lori, but she just shrugged.

"Haven't seen her today." She answered as she bit into a slice of toast, I looked to Bianca, who shrugged. I turned my eyes to Fred, who was demolishing a large plate of eggs and bacon.

"Fred." My voice was harsh, and he looked up, a piece of bacon half in his mouth. He swallowed his mouthful, giving me a grin.

"Yes, milady?" He asked, his mouth still full. I cringed, wrinkling my nose is disgust.

"Where's Eggy?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Fred cocked his head, before turning to look at the table. His eyes searched for a second, before he shrugged.

"Must still be getting washed up. We made quite a mess." He decided, and I shivered at the thought of him and her together. George slapped Fred on the back in that bro way that meant 'nice score' and I rolled my eyes.

"Pig." I hissed in disgust, and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's just sex, Cathleen. It doesn't mean anything." He told me, and I felt my temper begin to fray. No, I wouldn't argue with him here, last time it had ended badly. I'd just have to keep my cool.

"Does it not bother you that you're so callous?" I hissed, and he snorted.

"Does it not bother you that you're so pretentious?" He fired back. I set my jaw, forcing my eyes down, staring at the toast on my plate. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I bit into my toast angrily, trying to ignore his triumphant a chuckles. I attacked my toast, ripping off the burnt crusts and letting them drop. I snatched up an apple, biting into it harshly. I could feel Bianca staring at me like I was a wild animal, but if I didn't tear into this apple I would tear into him.

"Easy there Cathleen." I heard Lucas' voice, and I froze. His hands were on my shoulders, and I winced at the pain. Fred stopped gloating, his eyes going blank.

"Hey Lucas." I said, turning to look up at him. He smiled down at me, his thumb pressing into the back of my neck. I suppressed my shiver, feeling like a stupid girl.

"Goodbye Lucas." Fred called, making us both look at him, me with malice and Lucas with annoyance. Lucas sighed, bending down, his breath grazing my ear as he pushed my hair back.

"Tonight, after Quidditch practice, I'll see you then." He whispered, before walking off and sitting with some of his other friends. I felt my cheeks burn, butterflies swarming in my stomach. I looked up, and caught Freds eyes. He was smiling, laughing in response to something George had said, but his eyes were ice cold.

"Eggy." Bianca said suddenly, and I looked away from Fred, seeing Eggy walk in. Her hair was neatly straightened, and looked glossy. Her face literally glowed, and her make up was perfect. She was smiling like she'd been injected with a boost of confidence, and when she reached our table, she flicked her hair, giving us a wave.

"Hey girls!" She exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow. I thought the one good thing about this school was it didn't have overly preppy cheerleaders. Lori also looked a little confused, but Bianca smiled and waved. Eggy went up behind Fred, dropping her arms around his neck and moving to kiss his cheek. He turned his head, making her awkwardly stop. Her smile faltered a little, but she regained it quickly.

"Hey handsome." She whispered, and Fred wriggled out from under her arms, barely looking into her eyes.

"Hi Eggy." Oh, that was harsh. Using the nickname was worse than the friend zone. Eggy deflated, looking sad. I kicked him under the table, and he hissed, fixing me with a glare.

"What, moral compass?" He asked as Eggy just stood there, not knowing what to do with herself. She may have been stupid to even think this would work, but she was still my friend, and I had to back her up.

"Don't be treating her like shit just because your incapable of feeling anything decent." I shot, and I'd expected Fred to react the worst, but I was wrong.

"Hey don't talk to him like that." Eggy defended him, and I stared open mouthed at her. Was she insane? She realised he was just treating her like shit right?

"Have I entered some alternate universe where you don't have common sense?" I asked, trying to keep it light hearted and sarcastic. I didn't want to upset her again, we'd only just made up. She frowned, her lips pouting a bit.

"No, but you can't talk to him like that." She said, and I shook my head.

"Okay. Cool. I'm done. Do whatever you want, whoever you want, whenever you want. I'm down for that." I replied, returning to my apple, biting down hard. I could feel eyes on me, and when I looked up I saw Fred watching. I scowled at him, watching him reject Eggy again and again as she tried to act like his girlfriend. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, leaving my plate and food behind and walked out. I had classes to study for.

I sat in the grand hall, reading through my notes as people put their names in the goblet of fire. I'd seen the twins try and fail to get past the age line with an ageing potion, and I'd almost pissed myself with laughter. I saw George now, back to his normal self, looking defeated. He spotted me and walked over, giving a wave.

"Hey." He said, sitting down beside me and looking at my potions notes. He made a face, obviously not looking forward to the N.E. , not that I was either.

"Studying? Really, kitty cat?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always call me that?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Because Fred used to call you it all the time, and it annoyed you. Now it annoys both of you when I say it." He laughed, and I nudged him with my shoulder. Me and George got on fine when we were alone, but as soon as he joined ranks with Fred... No way. I looked across the room and saw Ron chatting to Jeremy. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw Jeremy laugh, his smile like a fatal drug. I clenched my fists, trying to control the raging emotions in my body.

"You know, we would gladly punch a hole right through his chest for you." George offered, watching Jeremy too, and I laughed, though it didn't feel like a heartfelt laugh. Watching him being happy was a good thing, but it still hurt.

"No, but thanks." I replied, standing up, packing all my stuff away. George stood too, watching his little brother.

"He's going to try out for keeper." He said, and I nodded, observing him. Ron was good looking, cute, funny too. He'd be a good replacement for Oliver.

"Maybe I should talk to him." I suggested, and George looked at me like I'd just suggested I battle a bull naked.

"Talk to him? Why would you want to do that?" He asked, sounding confused. Boys. They will never understand the art of conversation

"Because we've evolved past the stage of grunts and signals now. Well. Some of us have." I looked at him pointedly, and before he could argue I was off, walking towards Ron and fighting the nerves that kept surging as I got closer to Jeremy. Ron met my eyes as I approached, and gave a surprised half wave. Jeremy started to turn and I felt my stomach lurch. As soon as his eyes met mine I knew this was a bad idea. I felt my heart stammer, my stomach roll, my hair stand on end. Oh crap. Memories flooded back in a brief second, before I regained control of myself.

"Hey guys. So Ron, your brother tells me you want to try out for keeper." I got straight to the point, and Rons face lit up.

"Yeah, I can't wait." He said, clearly overjoyed. Jeremy watched me, but I payed no attention.

"You should come practice sometime, get some experience before trying out. I could stay after hours if you want." I offered, and he smiled goofily.

"Sure. Thanks." He smiled, and I smiled back, before looking at Jeremy. I swallowed hard.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He replied, and with that I knew I had to take my leave. I waved goodbye to them both, before walking out the hall, and towards Quidditch practise. Wood was running us into the ground, but for good reason. We had to beat Slytherin this year. We just had to.

* * *

**So? I know it's really boring because all the good stuff was in the second part ㈷7 I'll upload it later promise. Please review and tell me what you think! Xxx**


	8. Available Asset

**okay. So this is extra long and has the max feels honest to god I was like crying. Enjoy**

* * *

I walked into the girls changing room, hanging up my stuff, before quickly getting changed. I walked out onto the field to find I was early, and only Fred and Oliver were there. I flew up, smiling at Oliver, frowning at Fred.

"You guys warm up for a bit, I need to go and look through some of the applicants." Oliver informed, and before I could stop him, he's passed the quaffle to me and was gone. I looked at Fred, eying him carefully. He looked to be in a good mood, which meant he may just survive this session.

"Come on then, granny. Throw it at me." Fred joked, and I rolled my eyes. Oh how I wish I could just throw it right at his grinning face. I threw it at him, and he caught it with ease. Lucky, I thought.

"So I heard you talked to my brother. You got a thing for younger kids?" He asked as he threw the quaffle. I caught it, frowning at him, throwing it a little harder.

"So what if I did? Talk to him, I mean." I stumbled, feeling my cheeks grow a little hotter. Ron was 2 years younger than me, but yeah he was attractive. All the Weasleys were, but the twins were definitely the sexiest. I swallowed as I thought this, looking at Fred. His hair was messy, like he'd ran his fingers through it, and I bit my lip.

"You like him." Fred teased, throwing the quaffle. I caught it, and realised there was a lot of force behind that throw. Was he angry that I talked to Ron? What harm could it possibly do?

"He's nice, which is more than you are." I countered, hurling the quaffle far over his shoulder, forcing him to fly after it. He caught it, and returned the favour by throwing it so hard I had to fly up fast, and the catch hurt the palms of my hands.

"Believe me, he won't care if you're nice. He's a guy, he'll only care about your ass." Fred informed me smugly, and I felt my cheeks flush. Did he care about my ass? Had he looked at it before? Plus how could he talk about his own brother like that?

"You disgust me." I spat, trying to take us off topic, feeling way to awkward and lost to carry on. I threw the quaffle pathetically, it barely moved a meter or two, forcing Fred to come closer. I instantly regretted that pathetic throw when he looked up into my eyes.

"Do I?" He asked, raising and eyebrow. My pulse jumped, but I locked my jaw. Yes, he did. He used girls constantly, then left them heart broken. He didn't care about anything but sex, and he definitely didn't care about me.

"Yes." I replied tersely, which made him smirk.

"I don't think I do." He grinned, moving a little closer. I chucked the quaffle up and down experimentally to stop myself from shoving it down his throat. Why was he being so insufferable?

"Ah yes, your total disregard for people's feelings and your treatment of women like objects doesn't disgust me at all, it actually pleases me." I said sarcastically, and he chuckled.

"I knew it." He mock blew a kiss, before flying off in circles, doing stupid donuts and flips to show off. I rolled my eyes, chucking the quaffle at him hard. Unfortunately he caught it, giving a whoop before flying off. Could he get anymore self involved?

"I am King!" He cried, and I silently laughed. Of course he could get more self involved, he was Fred after all. Wood came back, along with the rest of the team, and we began to warm up, Fred not losing his cheerful attitude as him and his brother continually messed around. I expected Wood to say something, but he seemed oddly withdrawn today. The reserve team came out, and I saw Drew, a sick grin on his face. I sighed, wincing as I tightened my gloves. Everything hurt still, and I was in no mood to be pushed around.

"Ready." The referee shouted, before opening the chest. Like the day before, I caught the quaffle easily, but today I barely made it a foot before a different chaser collided into me. I tipped upside down, clinging on for dear life, and the quaffle began to fall. Despite all the instincts in my body, I flew after it upside down, getting closer and closer to the ground. Two chasers flanked me, pushed and shoving as I reached out. I grabbed the quaffle as someone's elbow dug deep into my ribs. I yelped, but spun the right way round, managing o shake them free before I scored. I saw Fred, batting away bludgers that seemed only to aim for me. He was already sweating, and an immense look of concentration was on his face.

"Bennet! Head in the game!" Wood shouted, and I felt like growling.

"They're friggen beating me up out there Wood." I shouted, feeling angry as well as defeated.

"Don't be telling me it's not your fault. Concentrate! Another slip up like that and we'll be having serious words." He warned, and I felt my blood boil. I grit my teeth, wiping the sweat off my forehead angrily.

"Understand?" Wood asked, his face hard. He wasn't about to get all soppy on me because we were friends, or because it was almost the end of his lead. He was being tough because he needed one last success. I understood that.

"Understood." I replied, sucking in a breath and dealing with it. They wanted to play rough, then game on. The next time a chaser came for me, I took the hit, and kept going. I didn't make a sound, I didn't even waver. I was solid as a rock. As drew got the quaffle, I went straight for him. My shoulder collided with him, and he hissed, throwing the quaffle wonkily, which Alicia intercepted. I didn't even enjoy the satisfaction of hurting him, I got straight back in the game. I out every inch of myself into it. I had to, it was the only way I wasn't going to break down and cry. Wood was never harsh with me. Never. And his words hurt.

I flew forward, watching Katie as she carried the quaffle. Drew was in hot pursuit, but I followed, blocking any advances. He grunted in exertion, clearly getting frustrated. There were a few people in the stands, there wasn't much to do at lunch times. I heard a pained grunt, and I looked up quick enough to see Fred a mere meter or two away from me, taking the hit of a bludger that had been about to hit me right in the head. His broom moved back with the impact, and he almost collided with me. I swiftly moved so I could look at him, and I saw him wincing. It had hit him right in the centre of his chest with real force, something could be broken.

"Fred you need to see the nurse." I said, and he looked up, his eyes slightly scrunched against the glare of the sun. He rubbed his chest, wincing again, before shook his head.

"Only 10 minutes left. I'll live." He said, before flying off rather wonkily. I frowned, looking at the reserve beater. He was quite young, with dark hair and green eyes. He looked at me, and I saw the regret in his eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt Fred. It had been me he'd wanted to hit, and he looked like he hadn't really wanted to do that either. Something was going on here. I frowned, someone had got to the reserve team, payed them or something.

I sighed, returning to the game. The last 10 minutes were brutal. Not only were they hitting me hard, but now Fred too. They hit him so hard he almost fell, and a bludger slipped past him and knocked my elbow. Pain splintered up my arm, making me drop the quaffle, the reserve team scoring. After the game, Fred landed shakily, stumbling a little. I raced to land next to him, letting my broom drop and grabbing onto his arm. He'd been trying to protect me, the least I could do was help him to the infirmary. Lucas ran down, a look of confusion on his face.

"What happened?" He asked as I dragged Freds arm over my shoulder. He winced, fighting a cry of pain as George joined us, grabbing his other arm.

"The reserve team are trying to fuck us over." Fred hissed, and with me and George under his arms he started to slowly make progress forward, limping a little. Lucas rushed forward, grabbing my arm.

"What about our meeting?" He asked, and I sighed, struggling to support Freds weight with all the injurties of sustained.

"Later, Lucas." I snapped, and he frowned, looking hurt. I didn't have time for feelings right now. George's class started in 10 minutes, and even though Fred and I had a free before dinner I knew we had to hurry. We walked him towards the infirmary, but Fred stopped, gesturing for us to turn around.

"No. I don't want to go there. I'm fine." He hissed, and me and George exchanged a look. He could be seriously hurt, he had to have medical attention.

"Fred come on." I tried to pull him forward, but he was persistent.

"No!" He shouted, and I huffed.

"Come on, we'll just take him to the bathroom. Get him cleaned up." George said, and I really didn't see any other option. Fred was stubborn, and he wouldn't go into the infirmary unless he was dragged kicking and screaming. I gave in, and we guided Fred to the boys bathroom. I hesitated slightly as George opened the door, and the smell hit me. Eww.

"Come on kitty cat." George encouraged, and Fred chuckled.

"Find your own nickname, dick." He joked, and I took in a deep breath, entering the most disgusting place in the world. It smelt horrible. Like someone had just peed all over the place and then left sweaty socks to rot. Fred stumbled over to a muddy bathing circle, leaning against it heavily. George cursed, looking at his watch.

"Look I have to go. You'll be alright?" He looked at me, and before I could beg him not to leave me in this literal shit hole, he was off. I sighed, trying to breath only through my mouth. Fred looked at me, giving a lopsided grin, and I felt my stomach lurch, and not entirely from the stench. He looked thoroughly beaten up, the bruise on his face growing nasty and bright.

"So, nurse, are you going to give me a sponge bath?" He cocked an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes, looking at his uniform, which was muddy and bloody. I had to get him clean, or any cuts he did have would be infected.

"No. But you do need to get in the bath." I told him, and his smile fell just a little.

"Nah." He said, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Take off your clothes, and get in the bath." I ordered, and he grinned.

"I knew you wanted me Cathy, but this is a bit much." He teased, and I moved forward a step. He tensed a little, and I narrowed my eyes curiously.

"You don't have problems getting out of your clothes usually. What's up?" I asked, and he looked up at me, giving me a half hearted smile.

"I just don't need looking after." He said, and I understood. He didn't want to be seen as weak. He wanted to be a strong man, and me helping him made him feel weak. I softened my stance, moving to sit next to him. There was sweat on his forehead, and dried blood on his chin, but he was still handsome.

"Look. I'm not looking after you. I'm... Instructing you. Like Wood does." I tried, and that made him laugh, before he winced. I touched his arm, supporting him as he coughed a little. He looked up, meeting my eyes, and I saw a mixture of pain and defensiveness in them. He was hurting, but he'd never let anyone know that.

"Alright." He conceded, reaching with a pained look for the hem of his shirt. He tried to pull it up, but only succeeded in hissing a curse or two. I bit my lip. I'd seen him topless before, just glimpses, and I didn't know if I could stand being so close to him while he was topless. I reached forward, taking his top in my hand.

"Let me do it." I whispered, and he raised his arms obediently. I pulled up his shirt, and though his six pack and v lines with coated in bruises and mud, they were still impressive. I swallowed, raising the shirt higher, and then I saw his chest. Where the bludger had hit him he had a massive red circle, and it was already turning a dark purple.

"Ladies love a man with battle wounds." He joked, but I didn't laugh. He's got that protecting me. It was my fault. I managed to take off his shirt, and then looked at his trousers. I was feeling guilty yes, but I couldn't go that far.

"I got it." He said, standing up, popping the button. I looked away, feeling out of place and embarrassed. I heard him take them off, and then him get into the water. I turned back, a little wary, and saw he'd kept his boxers on. I relaxed a little, looking at his bruised and beaten body. They really had it in for us. What was the point? Did they think they could win? Without us? We'd been drafted for our talent, and they didn't make the team for a reason. Surely they understood that. And why now? What possible benefits were there now instead of say last year?

"What are you thinking?" He asked, and I realised I'd been standing there staring blankly at him for quite some time. I blushed, looking away, sitting down on the ledge.

"That you need to hurry up and get that dirt off you before you get all... Infected and yucky." I grimaced, scrunching my nose. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a loofa and scrubbing away at his skin. I leaned my arms against the edge of the tub, and my head on my arms, feeling exhausted. Did we really have to go to that stupid dinner tonight? Was there a point? I just wanted to sleep this off.

"You know, you're pretty filthy too." Fred pointed out, and I looked up, narrowing my eyes.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked warily. He shrugged, looking me over. I looked down, and sure enough I was caked in mud.

"You could always join me." He suggested, raising an eyebrow. Ugh, I made a disgusted noise.

"I'm not one of your whore." I said, and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Not like that, kitty cat. You can keep your underwear on." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh thanks for your generosity." I said sarcastically. He grinned, splashing me with soapy water. I wiped the water off of my face. He really could be charming sometimes. I warred with myself momentarily, trying to weigh the pros and cons. Yes I was filthy, but did I want Fred seeing me in my underwear? No. Fred sighed.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I won't look while you're getting undressed." He reassured me, and I sighed, before standing up and tugging off my gloves. I looked at him pointedly, and he turned his head. Shakily, I removed my shoes, then my pads, and finally took off my trousers and my top. I hadn't even worn matching underwear. Hot pink pants and a grey plain bra. Great. I moved closer toward the bath, swinging one leg over the side, slipping into the water. Fred looked up, grinning.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" He asked patronisingly. I rolled my eyes, feeling way too exposed. He held up a loofa as a peace offering, and I eyed it, then him, before snatching it.

"This is weird." I stated, scrubbing off the layers of mud and blood that had clogged up my skin. Being so close to him, with this amount of clothes on, makes me anxious. Very anxious. His toes scrap my leg, and I shiver, trying to ignore how... Weird that felt.

"This is weird." I repeated more to myself this time, before ducking under the water, dragging my fingers through my hair. I could see his body through the water, and I felt my heart beating faster. God. I shook my head, before reemerging, meeting his eyes. He seemed a little awkward, which was unusual for him.

"I don't have whore by the way." He informed me, which made me smile.

"Oh really?" I enquired, raising a brow.

"I'd rather call them... Available assets?" He tried, and I exploded in laughter. He kicked my knee as I threw back my head.

"Honest Cathy. I'm not as bad as you think." He tried to get me to shut up, but I couldn't stop laughing. It was just too funny. I snorted, and that made Fred fall into a fit too. Water sloshed out of the bath, and I felt better than I had in days. I pushed my hair over my shoulder, then stopped. My necklace. I looked down, grasping at my empty neck. Where the hell was it!

"My necklace. Where's it gone?" I asked, getting panicked. Fred leaned over the side of the bath, looking at the floor as I felt around the bottom of the bath.

"Where is it!" I cried, dipping under the water, searching frantically for my necklace. I couldn't lose it. It was my good luck charm. How long has it been missing? What if it was on the Quidditch field? Or if the latch had come lose somewhere in the school? I searched every inch of the bath floor, my lungs burning, until Fred dragged me up. I coughed, slicking my hair back as he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"It's no good drowning yourself. It's not in here." He said, meeting my eyes. I was breathing hard, and I felt my eyes start to sting. No, I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I looked away from him, standing up, no longer caring if he saw me. I scrambled out of the bath, grabbing my uniform and shoving it on haphazardly. Who cares if it gets wet? Fred jumped out, looking at me as I frantically got dressed. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Come on!" I cried, and he quickly got dressed too. We searched the bathroom floor thoroughly, and when I didn't find it, I kicked out at the wall, then regretted it instantly as pain spread up my foot. I cursed, leaning my head against the wall.

"Fuck." I whispered, feeling a hot angry tear slip down my cheek. How could I have lost it? I'm so stupid! Fred took my shoulder in his hand, turning me to face him.

"We will find it. Promise." He looked deep into my eyes, waiting for me to reply. I nodded, leaning forward so my forehead touched his neck. I don't know why I did it, I just... Needed comfort. He hugged me, and like the first time I couldn't help grabbing him, holding him closer.

"I can't believe I lost it." I whispered, feeling lost and empty without it. He ran a hand through my hair, and I shivered. No, I couldn't feel like that. Nope. He'd use me, I knew he would. I pulled back, clearing my throat, and realised my back was pressed against the wall, and he was pretty much pinning me against it. I looked up at his eyes, my heart beating in my ears. Stop, I thought, trying to control my heart as my mouth opened slightly. His eyes flicked down to my lips momentarily, before back up at my eyes. His hand moved from my shoulder up to my neck, his thumb grazing my bottom lip. My breath hitched, and I had to look away. I ducked under his arm, walking towards the door, shaking out my hands, my breathing shuddering out of my lungs. Come on Cathleen, I thought, pull yourself together.

* * *

**I know. I hate me too. I just habe this perfect kiss in my mind and I don't know when to put it! Help. What do you think happened to the necklace? Please review I love hearing from you. Tell em what you think about their steamy little bath time ㈴1 xx**


	9. Did you have to do that?

**Guys. Guys. Guys. This. No. Just read.**

* * *

We looked everywhere. The grand hall, the locker room, even the entire quidditch pitch. We asked everyone we passed, we even got a few of Fred's friends to help, but we didn't find it. By the time we had to go to the grand hall, I was in pieces. I was worn, hurt, upset, confused, there were too many emotions to feel at once, and everyone seemed too close and too loud.

"Cathy come on." Fred led me through the crowds and sat me down. My head pounded, my throat burned from the effort of trying to hold back the tears. It was the most important thing I'd ever owned. I'd worn it through every quidditch win. I looked up, and saw the girls. Shit. If they realised it was gone...

"Cathleen!" Bianca exclaimed, hugging me from behind, and I patted her arms, feeling way too jumpy and nervous. She pulled away, making to sit next to me, but both Fred and George swooped in on either side, giving mischievous grins.

"Sorry girls."

"Seats taken."

"We just can't get enough of her."

"Too good to be apart from."

They chirped in that adorable way they did, back and forth like a crafted script, and I felt like breaking down in tears. I could count on them to help me out, no matter if Fred and I were arguing or not. Bianca looked a little startled, but she sat down next to Fred. Eggy and Lori walked in, seeming to be deep in conversation. Eggy looked up, her eyes fixing on me. She looked royally pissed off. Did she know? Had she seen it was missing? I let my hair fall into my face, trying to hide the fact I wasn't wearing the necklace.

"Cathleen, can we talk?" Eggy asked, and I mentally kicked myself. Of course she knew. I'd been stupid to come here. I looked up, trying to make my eyes apologetic, and was about to rise when both twins put their arms over my shoulders, pushing me down.

"Sorry Darling." George apologised, though it wasn't sincere.

"She's not going any where." Fred interjected, and their banter went back and forth, but I couldn't listen. All I could focus on was the look on Eggys face. She looked heartbroken and enraged, her eyes narrowed, misting over in tears. No, this wasn't about the necklace. I looked at Fred, and saw him looking at me, and suddenly knew what this looked like.

"Eggy..." I began, but she shook her head, turning away from me, going to sit far down the other end of the table. I bit my lip, feeling doubly guilty now. She had to know that me and Fred were not a thing, would never be a thing. Even if she didn't know that then surely she understood that I would never ever go behind her back about it. I put my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes closed. I didn't need this right now.

"Cathy? Do you want me to-" I cut Fred off.

"You've done enough." I sighed, and then mentally screamed at myself. Really? Really?! I didn't look up, I didn't need to to know what I'd done. Fred removed his arm from my shoulders, and George followed suit. Fuck. Did I have to fuck everything up tonight? Fred moved along the bench, away from me. Fuck fuck fuck. I let my head fall onto the table with a bang. I deserved the pain.

"Trying to kill yourself? Maybe you should try a little harder." This was the last person I needed to hear from. I turned around, staring daggers at Grace Colfield, the one my brother had been snogging on the train. She looked so smug, her nose turned up at the Weasleys, her eyes flicking over Lori like she was trash.

"Why don't you stop pretending your anything but a vagina with legs, and get the fuck out of my face." I hissed, and she pursed her lips in anger. She looked like a three year old about to stamp her foot and throw a tantrum.

"You vile creature!" She screeched, raising her hand. I could have stopped her, I could have caught her wrist, broken it maybe, but I just let her slap me. My cheek burned, and when I looked up at her again, it was with utter contempt.

"Is that all?" I asked. I was baiting the beast, I knew it. Did I care? No. People were turning to stare, and I saw Landon walking through the doors with the rest of the stragglers, his eyes instantly landing on us.

"I know things about you that could make your own friends squirm." She threatened, and I laughed humourlessly, rolling my eyes.

"Please. I'm surprised you have enough space in that hat holder of yours to even remember your own name." I spat. She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Well do your friends know all about little Jeremy Preston, huh? Do they know how serious things really got?" She was saying it all way too loud, and my younger brother Timothy turned at the commotion. He had his head in a book, and I don't think he even knew he was sitting right next to Jeremy, who was going white. I swallowed hard, my hands clenched around the side of the bench.

"So what I dated someone younger than me? At least I don't fuck anything that moves, human or not." I hissed, and she went to slap me again. This time I stopped her, grabbing her arm and pushing her back. The hall was turning quite as Dumbledore and the rest of the staff began to come out and take their seats.

"My mum works at the surgery! She-" that's when my brother swooped in and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her off to another seat. She grumbled and complained, but said no more. I felt my heart stop as everyone looked at me, confused. Jeremy was completely white, and his eyes were locked on mine in terror. How the hell did she know? Landon... No. He would never. He just wouldn't. Who else had I even told? No one. Yeah sure her mum worked at the surgery, but how did she know about Jeremy?

The ceremony began, but I felt physically sick. Everyone was looking at me, apart from Fred, and that made it all the worse. First Fleur was called up, then Viktor, and Cedric. I saw my brother shrug, and I gave a silent thank you to God that Landon hadn't been picked. Then suddenly there was all this commotion, and I saw a fourth piece of paper fly free. Dumbledore caught it, looking confused.

"Harry Potter." He whispered at first, and the room went silent. Not only were there four contestants, but one was under age. I looked at Harry, who was confused and surprised. Ron looked taken aback, and when Harry didn't rise, Dumbledore got frustrated.

"Harry Potter!" He shouted, and I saw Hermoine shove Harry forward. He walked up, under the scrutiny of the whole school, with stiff limbs. I felt sorry for the guy, it was kind of obvious he hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He stood with the other competitors, looking awkward and even a little scared. I looked over at Ron, and saw him frowning. The ceremony soon came to an end, and Ron was the first to get up, storming off away from his friends. I got up, following after him.

"Ron!" I cried after him, and he stopped, turning to see who was calling him. He met my eyes in surprise, stopping and letting me run to catch up.

"What's up?" I asked, and Ron slipped back into his sulk.

"Just... He didn't even tell me you know? We're suppose to be best friends." He complained, and I totally understood. I felt like I needed to cheer him up, so I patted his arm awkwardly.

"You wanna take this out on the field?" I asked, and he nodded. If there was one thing I knew, it was that Quidditch practice made even the worst of problems disappear.

"Come on then."

* * *

*Freds POV*

I watched her chase after my brother, and felt anger simmer deep down. Why did she always push me away? Blame me for the fact Darling couldn't contain her girly hormones. Despite the fact I was pissed off at Darling for causing all of this, when she sat down next to me, placing her hand on my thigh, I didn't object.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned, and I rolled my eyes. What part of just sex did she not understand? If she couldn't wrap her head around that concept, then it might just be time to call it a day.

"It's Cathleen isn't it. She's under your skin." Darling said a little resentfully, and I felt a small tug at my chest.

"I get it, she's beautiful, and she likes all that guy stuff, and-" I kissed her just to make her shut up, and she didn't try to carry on her rant. As predictable as ever, she was pretty much all heated within a couple of seconds, cheeks flushed, hands desperate as she tried to touch me. I stood, and she looked up in confusion.

"Let's go." I said, walking towards the exit. I realised there were still quite a few people in the hall, and I sighed. I had to be careful, I couldn't go around letting people see me and Darling, or me and any of my girls. They were secret. But sometimes I just got too worked up, especially when Cathy riled me up. Eggy danced after me, trying to keep up as I strode towards the nearest available room. I saw a bathroom, and grabbed Darlings wrist, yanking her inside. I didn't even bother to pull her into a stall before I turned her around, bending her over, pinning her hands behind her back with one hand, removing her pants with the other.

"Is this a new fetish of yours? The hands?" She teased as I popped open the button to my jeans. I wriggled out of my underwear, then slid inside her. Her hands wriggled, and she tried to turn her face towards me. I grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look forward as I screwed her. I was too angry to be gentle, and when she cried out, I let her hair drop, pinning her hands more firmly against her sides.

"Fred! Fred please!" She pleaded, and for a second I saw this for what it was. How pathetic it was, how stupid I was being, how this didn't help mask what I wanted, how it didn't really help at all, and I realised how much I was emotionally hurting all the girls I screwed. Then I forgot it all as I came. I'm not sure if she even reached that point, it didn't really matter, I pulled out of her and cleaned myself up, getting redressed. Darling stood up a little wobbly, pulling on her pants.

"You know it seems like all we do is have sex." She laughed, trying to make it seem light hearted, but I could hear the undertone of nervousness. I fixed her was a glance. Why did I always get the clingy ones? I sighed, running a hand through my hair, wondering how to tell her that that was all I wanted from her.

"What else would I want?" I asked, and she shrugged, twiddling a piece of her hair.

"To be my date to the Yule ball? To actually talk to me?" She suggested, and I laughed. The Yule ball. What a piece of crap that was. Girls getting all worked up and guys having to awkwardly ask a girl out. All such a fuss over something so minuscule.

"Look Darling, you know how it is. If I take you then you'll just get stared at and called names and you don't want that, right?" I asked, and she huffed.

"Well maybe I don't care about that. Maybe I just care about you." She looked into my eyes all soppily, and I saw she was on the verge of tears. I sighed. Right. I wasn't about to make her cry. I couldn't deal with that.

"I'll think about it, alright?" I conceded, and she grinned happily.

"Okay, great!" She exclaimed, moving forward and kissing me. I kissed her back reluctantly, and when she pulled back, she giggled.

"I'll see you later." She was literally dancing as she walked out of the bathroom, and when she left I cursed. I didn't want to go with her! Sure she was pretty and she'd look good in a dress but I just don't think I could stand it. I leant my head against the cool tile wall, closing my eyes to try and fight off the approaching head ache. Cathy would not be happy. She told me to keep away from Darling. But what would she do? Hadn't we had a moment earlier? Surely she couldn't hate me for it?

I pushed myself away from the wall and headed up to my room, falling into bed with a thump. All I needed was to sleep this off. Everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

*Cathleens POV*

Ron and I practise for quite some time, and he was actually quite good for a newbie. There were a few mishaps and fumbles, but that's to be expected. He even smiled once we got into it, and I couldn't help smiling back. He was like a little brother to me, and I couldn't stand to see him upset.

Now we were walking back towards the main building, talking about nonsense, reminiscing about the past.

"Do you remember that one time when Charlie almost broke his leg trying to get your brothers wand off the roof?" He asked, and I laughed, remembering Mrs Weasleys face when she'd seen Charlie fall from the roof. First she'd been worried, and when it was clear Charlie was fine, she's screamed and shouted at him until Charlie was pretty much in tears.

"Oh god do you remember when Calliope flashed everyone because her dress got caught in your dads car door?" We both roared with laughter until my sides hurt. We reached the Griffindor common room, and fell into a sort of awkward silence. He stared at me nervously, and kept looking away when I met his eyes. I smiled, brushing my matted hair off of my face. I needed to shower.

"I should go clean up. You were good tonight, same time tomorrow?" I asked, and he nodded. We parted ways, and I walked swiftly towards the nearest bathroom. I checked the room thoroughly this time, before slipping out of my clothes and into the shower. The water was a relief, warm and comforting, and I slowly started to scrub away all the mud. Bruises littered my skin in varying shades off blue, purple and green, and scrapes and cuts covered any skin not tainted a different colour. I hurt. I ached so bad I didn't even want to stand. I felt exhausted, worn physically and emotionally. I closed my eyes, titling my face up and letting the water pour over it. When I closed my eyes, I could see Fred's face, I could feel our limbs scraping together in that bath tub, and I felt my heart start to quicken. My mind wandered into a place it never had before, a place so unwelcome yet curious I almost opened my eyes. The image came vividly, and I saw myself and Fred, the feel of his skin against mine as he kissed me, as he pushed me against the wall like he had earlier. His hands in my hair, on my waist, as he slipped off my top...

A bang made me jump, and I sucked in a breath, feeling my clammy cheeks. I turned off the water, standing still as I listened to see if I'd just imagined it. Yet there it was again, the sound of something hard contacting with something soft. I jumped out of the shower, pulling on my clothes quickly before I surveyed the bathroom. Like when if entered, it was empty. Another thud sounded, followed by cheering. I frowned, walking out of the bathroom, thoroughly confused. I turned, and saw the source of the cheering. A large crowd was forming, and they were cheering and encouraging. I walked forward, and heard the groans and thuds much clearer now. Just some stupid fight. I almost turned away, knowing the sight of blood would make me queasy, but then I heard it.

"You son of a bitch." Fred's voice was all to clear, and I felt my stomach drop. I pushed my way through the crowd, making my way to the front. As I got closer, I could make out what was going on a little more. I could see two figures going at each other, Fred was distinguishable from his hair, but the other I couldn't get a look at, but he was fighting hard. I saw the guys fist smash into Fred's mouth, and I shoved a little harder. Fred growled, spitting blood, and I felt my stomach swirl. I looked away from the blood, swallowing hard. Fred shoved the other guy to the floor, pinning him a down, before delivering a harsh punch to his face. I finally broke through the crowd, and I ran forward as Fred raised his fist again. I grabbed his wrist, pulling hard, and Fred turned a fuming gaze on me, his eyes afire, his other fist raised as if he was going to start on me next. I stepped back, honestly thinking he was going to hit me. His eyes softened when he focused on who I was, and he lowered his fist. I moved around him to look at the guy on the floor, who was groaning. When my eyes landed on him, two things startled me, rendering me speechless.

The person on the floor was Lucas, and tangled around his wrist was my necklace, stained with blood.

* * *

**I know. I just know. Please review and let me know what you think :) xx**


	10. Hold me

**Guys Le feel are real. All of the feels. #feelscentral. Right in the feels**

* * *

I snatched the necklace out of Lucas' hand, feeling tears rise in my eyes as I watched him stare at me in horror.

"Where did you find this?" I asked him, and he struggled to his feet, wobbling a little as he swiped at the blood gushing from his nose. I felt my stomach turn over, and I tried to breath evenly as the queasiness started to rise.

"In the boys bathroom." He coughed out, and Fred growled.

"Liar!" He tried to charge forward, but Lee and another boy restrained him, though it didn't look like they could hold him for long. He was fuming. I looked back at Lucas, whose eyes were going wide.

"Are you lying?" I asked, and Lucas looked frantically around at the crowd who surrounded us. I felt my whole body go tense. I'd thought he was a good guy. I thought he was one of the nice ones.

"Look I needed some cash and it looked like a real ruby and-" but I cut him off, shaking my head. He'd stolen the most precious thing in the world from me. I bit my lip, feeling thoroughly betrayed.

"All you had to do was ask and I would have leant you some. You didn't have to steal from me!" I shouted, then checked myself. Not here, not in front of this crowd. The smell of blood was making my head hurt, and I turned away from Lucas' pathetic, bloody face, walking away. Fred struggled free, his eyes fixed on me as I tried to hold it all in. I wouldn't cry here. Our eyes met, and I felt the tears almost falling over. He shook his head, looking at Lucas with pure hatred, before following after me.

"Cathy." He called, and I stopped, turning to look at him. He was no where near as bad a Lucas looked, but his nose was bleeding, and his cheek was swollen, and his eye was already starting to go black. I looked at the floor, feeling like I was going to throw up at any minute. He leaned forward, taking my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"He's a dick. Don't be upset over someone like that." He tried to comfort me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Please Fred, let me go." I pleaded, closing my eyes, my breathing getting a little quicker as the bile rose in my throat. He hand left my chin, and I heard him take a step back. I turned around before opening my eyes, staring at the wall.

"It's the blood. It makes me feel sick." I informed him, and when there wasn't an answer, I risked a peak at his face. His face held an emotion I couldn't identify, but he'd wiped a lot of the blood off of his face. His hair stuck up at odd angles, and his clothes were ruffled.

"Thank you." I blurted, and he cracked a smile.

"Any time, Kitty Cat." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You should clean up." I gestured to his clothes, and he shrugged.

"Yeah alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned, before walking away. I stood and watched him go, until he turned the corner, then I started walking towards my room. When I got in, there was an instant eruption of shouts.

"Cathleen!" Lori warned, but it was too late. Eggy's hand connected with my cheek hard, and I took a shocked step back, holding my cheek. I looked her in the eyes, and saw the hatred in them.

"You bitch!" She screamed, and my eyes popped open wide. What the hell?

"What?" I asked, completely confused, and she rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"How could you?" She asked, her eyes clouded over with tears. I threw my hands up, huffing.

"How could I do what?" I demanded, and she shook her head.

"Get with Fred!" She shouted, and my mouth dropped open. I looked over at Bianca, who was looking very guilty.

"What?" I exclaimed, looking to the others for back up, but not even Lori seemed to believe me.

"We saw you together! He had his arm around you! And then he goes and fights Lucas for you, and apparently Bianca saw you two all over school together!" She gestured to Bianca, who looked apologetic. Oh god she means when we were looking for my necklace.

"It's not like that." I tried to reason, but Eggy's eyes were blazing.

"Then what is it like? You don't tell us anything! How is it Grace knows more about your life than we do?" She asked, and I felt the pain in my chest intensify. Wow. She was really using that against me?

"Do you all feel like this?" I turned to Lori and Bianca, who both looked guilty. My eyes sting as I looked back at Eggy, feeling like crap. I can't believe they all think I'm so secretive. Yeah I didn't tell them about my abortion because it's too painful to talk about it, but anything else I would tell them.

"There are just some things I don't want to share." I choked out, and Eggy crossed her arms.

"Then I guess you should go and sleep somewhere else tonight." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come on that's out of line." Lori defended me, and I felt a sliver of hope for our friendship. However, when I looked at Eggy, that hope died. She looked defiant, and she clearly wasn't going to budge.

"I think it's perfectly deserved." She pouted, and I sighed. This wasn't going to get resolved tonight. I moved past her, grabbing a pair of pyjamas, some clean uniform and my toothbrush, shoving them all in my school bag. When I turned, Eggy was still staring daggers at me. I stopped in front of her, feeling like there were so many things I wanted to say.

"I would never go behind your back and sleep with Fred. I can't believe you think so low of me." I stared straight in her eyes, hoping my words would make her rethink her harshness, before leaving, slamming the door behind me. I looked both ways down the corridor, wondering where I could go. I started to walk, clenching and unclenching my fists. How could things get this bad? I had never thought they would turn against me. Especially Lori. Me and her were the best of friends, we got through everything. Was it really my fault from keeping things from them? Should I have told them?

I stared to cry, and I hated myself for being so weak, and that only made the tears fall faster. I found myself in the boys dormitories, and looked up at the door I'd stopped in front of. Fred and George's room. I knocked and waited, the tears not ceasing. I tried to stop them as I heard someone stumble towards the door. It flew open, and I stared up at George with tear stained cheeks. His face was startled as he took in my bag and my face.

"Can I stay here?" My voice was strained, and a strangled sob escaped my throat. He looked kind of uncomfortable as he looked over his shoulder.

"Fred!" He called as he put an arm over my shoulder, hugging me to him as he guided me inside, closing the door. The room was a tip, and Lee was snoring in his bed. Fred was shirtless, bending over his clothes trunk, his hair still dripping wet. He looked up in surprise, his eyes meeting mine. His face fell, and he moved forward, taking my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently, and I couldn't answer. I broke down, right there, in front of both the twins, my lip quivering as I sobbed real ugly tears. He pulled me into his bare chest, holding me tight as I cried, and George joined in, hugging us together. My hands gripped onto Fred's shoulders desperately to stop myself collapsing to the floor in a pathetic lump. George let us go, moving away, probably assuming we needed some time. I heard him clamber into bed. Fred didn't let me go, not even when my tears subsided, he pressed his face into my shoulder, and I felt his lips on my skin. The images I'd had in the shower came crashing back, and suddenly the room rose to an unbearable heat. I pulled away, looking up at him, and it all made sense. Eggy being pissed at me. We did stuff like this, of course she'd assume that something was going on.

"You can have my bed." He said, and I looked around the room. There wasn't a spare.

"What about you?" I asked, and he shrugged, giving me a grin.

"The floor is calling my name." He joked, and I frowned. No, he wouldn't sleep on the floor like an animal.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I insisted, and he scoffed.

"And be all knotted for practice? I don't think so." He raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him.

"So you'll be knotted instead?" I countered, and again he just shrugged.

"Eh, I'll be alright." He brushed it off, but I wasn't letting this slide.

"Just sleep in the bed with me." The words left my mouth, and I instantly felt my cheeks blaze as he looked at me in amazement. He recovered quickly, arching an eyebrow seductively.

"Oh?" He asked, letting his hands wander down my back. I grabbed them and rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me take back my offer." I warned, before turning him around.

"Now stay there so I can get changed." I ordered, quickly stripping off my clothes behind him so George couldn't see. I changed into my PJs, and slipped under the covers, moving to one side so we could both fit. He looked over at me, grinning as he walked over, lifting the covers and sliding in. His legs bumped mine, and it took a few awkward minutes to position ourselves comfortably. I stared into his eyes, all too aware how close his face was to mine.

"Good night." He whispered as he closed his eyes, but I wasn't even tired. My heart was beating too fast, I was only half under the covers and I was almost falling off of the bed. I bit my lip, wondering if I could just scoot forward a tiny bit without ruining our perfect balance. I looked at him as he started to fall asleep, and I warred with myself. What harm could it do? Really? Fuck it.

I moved forward until my head was nestled against his chest, his biceps acting as a pillow. He took a deep breath, and I thought he was going to chuck me out of the bed. Then, he moved forward, putting his other arm around my waist, dragging me closer so our bodies were pressed together, and his chin was rested on my hair.

"Night." He whispered again, and despite my racing heart, I started to relax, and feel a little more sleepy. I closed my eyes, putting an arm over his waist.

"Night." I replied.

* * *

I woke up boiling hot and entangle in Fred's arms, with Lee looking down at me like I was an alien species. The light was way too bright, and it seemed too early. I shifted so I could look at Lee a little easier, and that made Fred stir. His arms tightened around me as he nuzzled my neck, treating me like a pillow as he shifted to get comfy.

"Fred." I hissed, and he grumbled, his lips brushing against my neck.

"Later." He mumbled, continuing to kiss up my neck, leaving wet burning marks behind that made my stomach lurch.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, pushing his head back. He looked up, confused and dazed, and when he focused on my face, he suddenly seemed to realise who I was. His eyes went wide, and he yanked himself back with so much force he fell out of bed, taking the covers with him. I sat in my short shorts and tank top, grabbing a pillow to hide myself from Lees eyes. He observed the whole situation as Fred hissed in pain, and I sat there with wide eyes. Then, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Jesus man be a little more discrete." He chuckled, turning and walking away.

"It's not like that!" I cried after him as I wiped my neck. Lee scoffed, then disappeared. Fred leaned his head against the mattress, falling back to sleep. I grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head, and he sat up, giving me a mischievous look before launching himself at me, grabbing a pillow and hitting me back. He pinned my down on the bed, ticking my sides, and I burst out in laughter, trying to wriggle away. He was grinning as he literally tortured me with tickles, and I gasped for breath.

"Please! Please stop!" I gasped, and he laughed, pressing his hands into my waist and waiting for me to calm down. He was practically lying on top of me, his eyes alight with laughter as he stared at me. I stared back, finally gaining control of myself. He looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes, his face suddenly serious.

"Cathy?" He asked, and I swallowed hard. He looked so handsome, so relaxed and happy.

"Yeah?" I replied, biting my lip slightly as I looked at him.

"If I asked to kiss you... Would you say yes?" He asked, and I suddenly realised exactly how close we were. My breath stopped, and I just stared at him. He just... Did he just... He's joking. He's totally joking.

"Fred..." I began, but he just laughed, moving off of me, allowing me to sit up.

"Wow calm, joking." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're an ass." I pointed out, and he shrugged.

"Does that mean you would have said yes?" He teased and I scoffed, trying to hide my curiosity. How had I spent so long hating him, for me to now feel like I should kiss him just to see what it felt like? All these years of teasing, pranks, fights, they seem to have disappeared.

"You wish." I joked back, picking up my bag. George walked in with only a towel wrapped around his waist, a tooth brush hanging from his mouth. He grinned, showing off the froth from the tooth brush. I turned up my nose, walking past him and out the door.

"Remember it's Friday!" Fred called after me, and I couldn't help grinning. Tonight was the Quidditch World Cup! That put a serious smile on my face. I couldn't wait till tonight. I got changed in the bathroom, before skipping down to the grand hall. When I entered, all the events of last night came flooding back. I saw Lori, Bianca and Eggy all sitting together, and I instantly felt back. I had to set things right. I walked over and say opposite. They looked up, and Lori smiled. I'm glad she's on my side. Eggy was still fuming, but Bianca looked a little less upset now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to his things from you. Ask anything you want, I'll tell you the truth." I said, meeting all their eyes. Eggy pursed her lips, but she was the first to speak.

"You and Fred?" She asked, and I felt sweat bead on my neck for no reason.

"Never slept together, never even kissed." It felt good to be honest, and Eggy relaxed a little.

"What was Grace talking about?" Lori asked, and I sighed.

"That's something I want to discuss in private." I told them, and they all seemed to accept that.

"Break time, meet in our room and I'll tell you everything." I promised, and they all nodded. I reach across the table and took Lori's hand in mine, and Eggy's hand in the other. Bianca laid her hands over ours, and I gave them all a squeeze.

"I love you guys." I told them, feeling a little emotional.

"Love you too." They all chorused, and we let go, giggling as we dug into breakfast.

* * *

**Eggy you such a hoe. Fred is bae. George tho aww he's so cute. He's my little baby so shush. Lucas gtfo. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and all of Fred and Cathys little flirty banter xxx**


	11. Can we talk?

Hey** guys! hope you enjoy**

* * *

I told them everything, from beginning to end, about Jeremy and I. Eggy looked shocked, but did not approach me. Bianca cried, and Lori just held me as I cried. Though it hurt to recount what happened, it was a giant relief to be able to talk to someone about it. Even better than that, quidditch had actually been good today, with the reserves laying off probably because they wanted to see the cup on the big screen and were hoping Oliver would let us off early, which he did.

I'd washed and cleaned myself, back in my own room, and put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue tanktop and a thick black jacket. I had my Ireland scarf on, and I felt happy as I walked down the hall, tubes of white and green paint in my bag to paint the boys faces with. As I walked, someone began to come towards me, and I looked up, giving a smile. Our eyes met, and my face fell as I met eyes with Jeremy. He stared back, standing silent for a few seconds, before coming towards me.

"Can we talk?" He asked, and I glanced at my watch. I had 10 minutes to spare.

"It'll have to be quick, I'm going to the quidditch World Cup." I gestured to my scarf, and he narrowed his eyes.

"With the Weasleys?" He asked as he lead me to an empty room. He turned and closed the door, and I sat on a desk.

"Yes, and I can't be-" but I didn't get my words out, because Jeremy was kissing me. A part of my brain registered the feel of his lips, and started to connect loads of good memories that were better left buried, and I couldn't help leaning forward. His hands rested on my waist, his thumb tracing the line of my hips as we kissed. I closed my eyes, trying to push back the pain that was rising in my chest. When his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing my jaw line, I pulled away, averting my eyes.

"Cathy?" He asked, worried, trying to tilt my face up to his, but I turned away.

"No, Jeremy. We can't do this again." I whispered, and he fell into silence.

"But I love you." His voice was low, honest, and I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. Jeremy, don't you think I want this too? Don't you think I loved you? But it hurts too much, Jer. It hurts and I can't handle it." I chocked on the words that left my lips, feeling ill. He wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for this.

"But..." He trailed off, and I shook my head, standing from my seat on the desk. I had to get out of here, before I'd make a decision I regretted.

"There will be plenty of other girls, Jer." I told him before I walked out of the door, trying to breathe evenly. Had that really just happened? Had I really turned him away? It was the right decision, it has to have been. He'd run out on me at my lowest point, and that's not something I can forgive.

When I reached the boys room, I didn't even bother knocking. I shouldered the door open, and was greeted by a string of conversations. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sat together, and although Ron still looked miffed, he seemed to be putting it all behind him for the night. So, I decided to do the same. As the twins turned, they gave me wide grins, both wearing Ireland team shirts, scarves and Irish top hats. I grinned back, brandishing the paints.

"Me first!" George shoved Fred onto the bed, running forward and standing in front of me. I chuckled as I unscrewed the lids, putting streaks of white and green on both cheeks. George grinned, and then Fred moved to take his place. As I squirted the green paint onto my fingers again, I felt knots twist in my stomach. Touching George's face didn't make me nervous. Touching Fred's definitely did. I reached up, meeting his eyes as I set my fingers on his cheek, near his nose, then dragged them in a straight line towards his ear. I did the same on the other cheek, then used my other hand for the White. When I was done, I smiled triumphantly, glad my hands hadn't shaken so bad that the lines had gone jagged. He reached out, holding his hands out to take the paint, and I obliged. He put a blob of green paint on his thumb, and then dragged it across the line of my cheek bone. I swallowed, determined to stay calm. The knots in my stomach were due to the adrenalin of what had happened with Jeremy. I was just worked up.

He did both cheeks, then put a blob of green on the tip of my nose. Both our hands were stained with paint, and we just stared at each other. There were no words, we didn't need them. He could sense something was wrong, he knew me too well, and he'd annoyed me too often. He frowned, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin tonight either. There was just a moment, where an image formed in my head, of me and him kissing, smudging the paint over each others faces. I turned away, wondering why the hell I was being such a horny teenager.

"Let's go!" George hooted, and everyone chorused in with whoops and shouts, and we followed him down to the common rooms fire place. George took out the floor powder, and we formed a line. Ginny went first, then Ron, Harry and Hermoine. I looked between the boys, and they both bowed low.

"After you." They said in unison, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a handful of floo powder. I stood in the fire place, and held my hand up.

"The burrow, Ottery Street." I threw the powder down, and then I was gone. In a matter of seconds, I was falling through the Weasleys fire place, with Ron pulling me to my feet. I gave him a smile, patting his shoulder in thanks. George followed, and then Fred. We all stood as Mr and Mrs Weasley flitted about, Mrs Weasley cleaning Ginny up as Arthur tried to usher us all out the door. I was kind of swept away in the commotion, feeling a little lost in all the chatter. When we were out of the house, the air felt fresh and cool, and I breathed a bucket load in. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed this place until now. As we walked through the woods, I caught Fred looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, and he copied my gesture.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"If there was I wouldn't tell you." He answered slyly, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He spluttered a little, before giving me a shove back. I budged a few steps, then looked at him. Oh. Game on.

I launched myself on to his back, wrapping my legs around him, and hanging on to him like a sloth as he tried to walk. I started ruffling his hair, and he reached behind me, tickling my waist. I kicked out, nearly falling off, and accidentally kicked him in the thigh.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, trying to shake me off, but I stuck on, locking my arms around his neck. The commotion attracted attention, and everyone turned to stare, including Cedric Diggory and his father, who I hadn't even realised had joined our group. Fred stopped, and I jumped off his back, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. I looked down, walking forward and not looking at Fred again. I caught George's eyes, and saw the amusement on his face. Did he really enjoy my humiliation that much?

"What?" I snapped, but George just shrugged.

"Nothing Kitty Cat." He grinned, and Fred elbowed him in the arm. They plunged into their own little mini fight, so I walked quicker up the hill, the sun setting against the country side.

"Why are we all gathering around a manky old boot?" Harry asked as we all walked towards the port key.

"That's not any old boot, it's a port key." Hermione informed him matter of factly. I got down on my knees, putting a hand on the boot. Fred knelt opposite me, meeting my eyes briefly.

"Gotta love a girl on her knees." He winked, and I made a disgusted noise. Yep, he was still a pig. I scowled at him, thinking about Eggy and how he'd love her on her knees. Girls were just objects of sex, and I'd let him get away with far too much. Is said there would be trouble if he stayed with Eggy, and yeah maybe I hadn't seen them together... But it was pretty obvious she was still with him. Yet I'd just stood here and let it happen. I scowled, realising what a fool I'd been. Despite my insistence that nothing was going on, I'd fallen for his act, just like ever other girl, and thought he could be a nice guy.

"Harry hold on!" Arthur instructed, and then we were flying through the air. I held on for dear life, looking around at the group. The younger ones seemed terrified, the twins looked a little nervous too. Cedric was grinning, and his father and Arthur all looked happy.

"Alright kids. Let go!" Arthur shouted over the howling wind, and I didn't have to be told twice. The boot slipped from my fingers, and I flew through the air, the ground rushing up to meet me at an alarming pace. I tried to grab my wand, but before I could even get a grasp on it I was landing hard. The wind was knocks out of me, and I chocked, gasping a little for breath. Ron and his friends landed on my left, the twins on my right, and Arthur, Diggory and his father walked gracefully through the air, landing on their feet. I sighed, managing to sit up, getting to my feet with some effort. I looked around, and in the distance I could see the tall arena, the masses of tents all dotted around on the green grass. I couldn't help smiling as I smelt food and smoke from fires, the sound of people chatting and laughing making this really feel like home. I felt someone's hand pressed against my back, and I jumped away, turning to look at Fred. He cocked his head, clearly confused. We'd grown closer lately, I'd let it slide when he touched me. Right now though? After everything that'd happened with Jeremy? I didn't want anyone to touch me, especially not Fred.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes searching my face in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." I replied, before turning and virtually running down the hill after the others in a effort to get away from him. I joined George, elbowing him in the ribs, and he swung an arm around my shoulders, ruffling my hair painfully. We fought playfully until we reached the small tent we were sleeping in. Fred caught up, grabbing his brother by the arm and hauling him inside. I followed, and saw the massive interior. Wow. It was awesome!

"Girls, choose you're bedrooms!" Arthur instructed, gesturing down the large corridor full of rooms. I ran down it, claiming the third room as my own. There was a small camping cot and a bedside table with a lamp. I put my bag down, lying down on the cot and staring at the fabric ceiling. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip. Jeremy. His kiss, God it made me miss kissing. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that was so wrong. I couldn't do that again. Ugh.

"Knock knock." Oh god. No. Please don't.

"Cathy?" Fred walked into my room, and I clenched my hands. No. I couldn't deal with him being in here, not when I feel like this.

"Yeah?" My voice was low, and I cursed myself as I sat up. He came and sat beside me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Spill." He ordered, and I sighed.

"Fred..." I began, but he cut off my excuses.

"Now." He said, his face determined.

"When I was walking towards yours, I met Jeremy. We kissed, I told him I couldn't do it again. That's all there is to tell." I answered, and Fred's face softened a little. He seemed a little awkward as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I ugh... Don't know what to say." He admitted, and I shrugged.

"Neither do I." I replied, staring at him. I couldn't help letting my eyes move to his lips, which looked pretty damn good. I couldn't help thinking about what it would be like. I'd thought about it so much these last few days. Surely I'd be just as bad as Eggy, falling for his nice guy act.

"Cathy?" He asked, and I realised we'd been sat here in silence for a while, staring at each other. I snapped out of my steamy thoughts, swallowing hard.

"Yeah?" I answered, his eyes raked over my face, and he moved forward, putting a hand on my face. I shivered. There was no denying how he made me feel. I couldn't deny that anymore. When he touched me it felt like lightening, and I hated it because I knew what he was like. I knew how many girls had felt this way, who'd kissed him and thought it was different. But did I think it was different for us? I didn't expect anything from him. I just... Needed relief.

"I should go." He whispered, letting his hand drop. I was a little taken aback, feeling cheated. I blinked, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Had he just... Rejected me?

"Okay." I managed to chock out, and he nodded, standing up and walking towards the door. He turned, looking back at me once more, before leaving. I sat in silence, looking at the door, feeling my heart pound in my ears. Why had I wanted that? Why hasn't he done it? Was it all some suck joke to him? This is stupid. I knew I should never have wanting him. I grit my teeth, standing up in outrage.

"So he wants to play games?" I whispered to myself.

"Game on."

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? Jer ㈷7㈷7 Cathys getting a little steamy gosh. And Fred why you no kiss her? Please tell me what you think guysssss xx**


	12. Lip bite

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I struggled to breathe as we climbed to our seats, and I had to drag myself up by the banister. Fred had stayed pretty far away from me since the moment in my room, and I stared daggers at him. Of course I was only good to him when he wanted a screw, and now he doesn't, he doesn't care. Typical. I would have rolled my eyes if I'd had the energy.

"Here we are kids." Arthur gestures to the empty row, and I was glad to lean against the railing, looking down at the playing field as people let off streamers and horns. I cheered as the Irish flew on, the big firework of a leprechaun dancing through the sky, green and white smoke coming from the players brooms.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!" Everyone chanted, and I joined in, wedged between the twins, who were both throwing their hands in the air.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred shouted as he threw an arm over my shoulder, pointing to the other team as they flew through the Irish mascot, breaking it apart. They flew straight through the Irish, breaking apart their formation, circling around the arena. Krum was doing flips and tricks, showing off to all his fans. He'd be a hard one to beat in the triwizard tournament. He flew around the arena, his body projected onto the audience.

"Good evening! As minister of magic, it give great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world cup! Let the match begin!" Fudge bellowed, and the black board showed both teams names with zeros underneath. The Bulgarian teams mascots, the Veelas, danced around and around, and all the guys in the stadium watched them in aww. I kept a firm grip on Freds arm as I saw him take a dazed step forward. He looked at me, his eyes wide and wanting, and I frowned at him.

"Look at me." I grabbed his face, forcing him to keep his focus on me instead of those slutty bitches. When I heard the music stop, I let his face go. He shook his head, a little dazed, but at the leprechauns came out, he soon forgot his troubles.

"Come on Ireland!" He chanted as each players name was read out. As soon as the referee was in place, and the crate was open, the game began. Bagman commentated on almost as quick as the players moved, the Irish getting the ball straight off the bat, but then it was intercepted by Levski. Moran got it back, and I felt my heart hammering as the adrenalin courses through my veins. The three Irish chasers got into the Hawkshead attacking formation, with Troy in the centre. Troy perfectly completed a Porskoff Ploy. I watched at Troy got closer and closer to the goals, my breath catching in my throat, almost there...

"TROY SCORES!" Bagman bellowed, and I screamed, jumping up and down as Troy did a victory dance.

"Yeah!" I cheered, throwing my arms around Fred and hugging him hard, before turning back to the game. Troy, Mullet and Moran were amazing, a well oiled machine, and they scored twice more, gaining a lean of 30-0. Each time they scored I cheered until my voice grew sore, throwing my arms in the air as Fred pulled me into his side, swinging me around. Volkov and Vulchanov were also at the top of their game, the two Bulgarian beaters preventing some of the Irish moves.

When Ivanova scored Bulgaria's first goal, I huffed. The Veela danced around in celebration, and I actually covered Freds eyes this time until it was over. The Bulgarians had the quaffle again, but that's not what held everyone's attention. Krum and Lynch were plummeting towards the ground, obviously going for the snitch, and I gasped. I gripped onto Fred shirt, watching as they got closer and closer to the ground. Krum pulled out, using the dangerous wronski feint, and lynch...

I buried my face in Freds shoulder, holding onto him as I tried to calm my flipping stomach.

"It's alright, I've got you." He whispered, putting his hands over my ears so I couldn't hear the commentary. I knew what would be happening, he'd be being revived, everyone would be holding their breathes. My fingers were so knotted in Fred shirt I could feel my knuckles going white. Finally, I heard the cheer, and risked a look up. Surely enough, Lynch was in the air again, and the Irish were playing with such skill they pulled ahead by ten more goals. Mullet flew towards the goal posts again, and I shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth as I watched Zograf meet her. It all happened very quickly, but it got the gist.

"Cobbing!" I screamed through a mouthful of popcorn, pointing angrily at the Bulgarian crowds as the whistle was blown, giving Ireland a penalty. Some stupid fight broke out between the Veelas and the referee, but I wasn't really interested. Fred was staring at me as I munched on my popcorn.

"What?" I asked through a mouthful. He chuckled.

"Very attractive." He complimented sarcastically, poking my cheek. I chewed, curtsying to him.

"I try." I winked as I shoved another handful into my mouth. He rolled his eyes, leaning forward as if to kiss me. I was stunned, shocked into paralysis, and when his lips came close to mine, I almost had a heart attack. When he stuck out his tongue and caught a bit of popcorn out of my over filled mouth, and crinkled my nose, finally realising how to breathe again.

"It's got my spit on it." I managed to say, though my words were muffled. He shrugged, eating it. I was such a guy sometimes.

"Two penalties to Ireland!" Bagman shouted, and I looked down, surprised. Hey, I wasn't complaining. Another penalty was awarded because Dimitrov had tried to hit Moran. The Bulgarians were throwing their chances down the drain. A fight broke out between the Veela and leprechauns, one which make me cough with laughter.

The game went on, with Krums nose being broken, which I couldn't stomach to see, and finally the snitch was found by Lynch, who was diving again. Krum was fast on his tail, and the tension pressed down on everyone as they raced for it. Lynch hit the ground again, trampled by Veela, and Krum held the snitch. The scores were in, and Ireland had won by 10 points!

"Yeah!" I screeched as the Irish crowd cheered. I turned to throw my arms around Fred, but saw him and his brother were collecting bet money from Bagman. I turned the other way to see Ron, and threw my arms around him instead, kissing his cheek in excitement.

"We won! In your face!" I teased Ron, the adrenaline of a win pumping hard through my body. I cheered, giving Ron another squeeze, kissing his whole face, before removing myself and turning to catch up with the twins, who held big wads of money.

"We won bitches!" George exclaimed, showing me the money. Fred took a few bills, one at a time, and started pushing them down my bra.

"Keep em safe!" He winked as he pushed another one down there. I giggled, batting away his hand, moving forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He put his hands on my back, letting his nails dig into my skin a little, which I have to admit is pretty hot. I looked up into his eyes, smiling widely, and he winked.

"God damn it Cathy." He whispered, his hands tightening on my waist, pulling me closer. He dipped his head, his mouth coming towards mine, and I suddenly realised what was happening. The adrenalin was replaced by nerves, and my breath caught as he took my bottom lip between his teeth, biting it softly. My heart jumped into my throat, my legs feeling rubbery as his hands moved to my shoulders, gripping them hard. He let my lip go, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, and I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. He leant his forehead against mine, gulping audibly as his breath came hard. I could have leaned forward and kissed him, maybe that's what he was waiting for, but I still didn't know if I could trust him. I was still unsure what to think of him, what he'd want from me, if I even liked him enough to justify my decision. Then there was Eggy...

"Fred..." I trailed off, pushing on his shoulder, opening my eyes. He frowned, looking me in the eyes, but refusing to budge. The sound of the cheering from the stadium returned, and I suddenly realised that there were still people around us, including Freds father.

"We should..." I gulped, trying to ignore my racing heart. He closed his eyes momentarily, before moving away, his arms dropping from around me. I felt a sort of loss as he withdrew himself, and I watched as George threw an arm around Fred, and they danced off together. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I looked at Ron.

"You alright?" Ron asked, and I nodded, watching Fred go.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

**So guys? How was it? Her and Fred ❤️ Canno deal. So was the game okay cus I kinda struggled. Please review I love hearing from you guys xx**


	13. Real

**Guys. I wrote this whole chapter on my phone right and it was so awesome and great and cute but then my phone got dropped in water and... I didn't back it up. So this is all from memory and I don't even like it that much there was so much more stuff in the other one that I can't remember ㈷7 sorry guys**

* * *

I sat in the tent as the twins circled Ron, teasing him about his love of Krum. The smile on my face as I took it all in was so genuine it hurt. Fred caught my eye, and for once I didn't try to stop the churning of my stomach, I just looked right back. He winked, before rejoining his brother as they mocked and teased. The Irish were banging and clattering outside, celebrating their victory. Arthur's face was pale, and the fear in his eyes as he walked up to the door made the happiness drain right out of me. I sat up a little straighter as I watched him poke his head out, before recoiling. His face was pure white. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Stop! It's not the Irish. We need to go." He hissed, grabbing Ginny and hauling her towards the door. I jumped to my feet, following close behind. As soon as I got out of the tent, my eyes went wide. People were running in chaos, screams reverberating through the night air as Death Eaters stalked through the night, setting fire to tents as they passed. I felt my lungs contract, and I found it hard to even see for a few seconds. Fear clutched at my entire body. It was one thing to be tough against rouge team mates and a bitchy friend, but these people were murderers.

"George, Ginny is your responsibility now. Get back to the port key!" Arthur ordered before running in the opposite direction. I pulled myself out of my fear and grabbed onto Hermoines arm. I had to look after someone. I started to walk toward the port key, but the crowds crushed against us, clawing, tearing, desperate to get away. Someone smashed right into my side, knocking the air out of my lungs, and Hermoines was starting to slip away from me. My nails clawed into her, trying to keep a hold, but the screaming crowds were more powerful than me. When someone elbowed a bruise on my shoulder, I cried out and let go of her, before being pushed and shoved in a different direction. The air was thick with smoke, and I coughed, struggling to breathe, my pulse loud in my ears. I looked around, searching for Hermoine, feeling dread settle like a rock into my stomach. What if they found Harry? They'd kill him.

"Hermoine." I called out, trying to turn to search for her, but the crowds kept pushing. Flames glittered in the night, making my eyes start to cloud as the smoke burned my eyes. I stumbled, the ground wobbling beneath my feet.

"Hermoine!" I shouted as loud as I could, the effort making me choke.

"Cathy!" A voice echoes around me, and for a second I thought I imagined it. A nearby man elbows me in the jaw, and my teeth sink into my bottom lip, blood pooling under my tongue.

"Cathy!" The voice is clearer now, and I know exactly who it is. Fred emerges in front of me, taking my hands in his, pulling me close. I bury my face in his shirt, inhaling deeply. I felt safe here. I felt protected. I look up and see he's wrapped his scarf over his mouth and nose. I take my scarf, doing the same, and manage to get some relatively clean air. We push through the crowds, struggling against the tide.

"We haven't seen my dad or Harry." Fred told me as the others came into view. I felt my eyes begin to water. Arthur was like another father to me, and if anything happened to him...

"We have to go find him." I said adamantly as we reached the group. Fred met George's eyes, and I knew they were sharing some twin telepathy conversation, one which made George's eyes cloud over with dread. Fred looked down, as if suddenly registering what I'd just said, his brow knitted together.

"No. We have to stay together." He insisted, pulling the scarf from around my mouth, his hands cupping my cheeks as he inspected my lip. I squirmed, moving away.

"But if they find them, they'll kill them." I hissed, and Fred nodded.

"I-" but he didn't get to finish as I heard Hermoine cry out, pointing over at the sky. I looked up and felt my whole body go still. The dark mark. I stared at it in horror, and Fred turned, his shoulders going stiff. I tore my eyes away from it, swallowing hard, before surveying the burnt remains of the area. I saw someone running desperately away from a man who just stood there. I narrowed my eyes, confused, as the man walked after the running one. My eyes went wide as I realised the person who was running was Harry.

"Harry." I whispered, before I took off at a run.

"Cathy!" Fred shouted desperately, but I wasn't the only one to run. Hermoine and Ron were already in front of me. They collided with Harry, and for a second the around them seemed to shimmer, before a ring of wizards surrounded them, all directing their wants at them. My lungs burned and my legs ached, but I pushed myself even harder as Ron ducked. He was family, and I'd be damned if he was going to get hurt on my watch.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur shouted, but the Wizards still kept their wands trained on the three. I finally made it, pushing past the Wizards, standing protectively in front of Ron, daring them to try. Fred joined me, standing in front of Harry, and George took stance on my other side.

"Did one of you conjure it?" Barty Crouch asked, pointing at the mark in the sky, grabbing my arm to push me out the way. Fred grabbed Barty by the collar, his eyes on fire.

"You don't wanna touch her." He hissed, and before Barty could respond, Arthur intervened, making Fred drop a rather angry Barty, who straightened his shirt out, trying to act dignified.

"They're just kids, Barty. Good kids." Arthur pleaded, and Barty looked at the three, before taking in me and the twins. George folded his arms at the same time as Fred, and I had to marvel at the two. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"I saw a man." Harry blurted out, and everyone collectively turned to stare at him.

"A man? What man, Harry?" Hermoine asked, and he shuffled uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." He admitted, and Barty frowned, a look of deep concentration crossing his face.

"Search the perimeter." He ordered, and the Wizards dispersed, looking for the mystery mark.

"We should go kids." Arthur whispered, as we all started to move. My legs felt heavy, and I still coughed, plus the exhaustion from a whole week of being beaten up, and a long few month of barely any sleep was catching up to me. I stumbled, my eyes feeling heavy. There were hands on my waist, and I barely made a groan of protest before I was on Fred's back. I linked my arms around his shoulder, my legs secure around his waist, and closed my eyes, leaning my cheek against his neck. His hands held up my thighs, and I started to slip into unconsciousness, the swaying of each footstep lulling me into sleep.

"Here, I'll take her." George whispered.

"Come on, your exhausted." George pressed. I was barely conscious, but I felt my body being switched, and Fred exhaling hard.

"Don't drop her." Fred whispered. He sounded out of breath, but I couldn't will my eyes open. I fell almost instantly asleep, but not before I heard Fred say

"I mean it. One bump and..." But I didn't catch the rest.

When I woke up, it was with a jolt. My knees contacted with the dirt, and my eyes shot open. I was back on Fred's back, and he was sweating hard. He'd fallen to his knees, exhausted and beaten. I let him go, allowing myself to fall to the ground. Why had George given me back?

"Fred?" I moved so I could look into his eyes, and saw how hard it was for him to breathe. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes.

"Deep breath." I whispered, and he took a deep gulp of air. In, out, in, out. Finally, he was able to breathe almost normally. I wiped the hair off of his sweaty forehead, and gave him a smile. I stood up, offering him my hand. He took it, obviously too tired to care about brushing his ego. I lifted him up, keeping an arm around his waist as we began to walk again. We'd fallen behind, and I saw why George had given me back. Ginny was fast asleep on George's back.

"You okay?" Fred asked, and I scoffed.

"Me? I'm fine, you dipshit. Next time, make me walk." I joked, and he chuckled.

"Never happy, are you princess?" He asked sarcastically. I leant into his chest, smiling to myself.

"I'm happy." I replied, which made him chuckle.

"That we've been driven out of our tent and practically assaulted?" He put on mock shock, and I rolled my eyes.

"Was definitely a high light." I answered. We both laughed, and the port key came into view. Most of them were already crowded around it, we were almost there. Silence settled between us, and I risked a look up. He was staring at the smoke shrouded sky, squinting to see the stars.

"I'm happy too." He said, not really to me, just generally, and I smiled.

Maybe this wasn't a game. Maybe he wasn't a player. Maybe this could be real, and the thought sent a tingle down my spine.

Maybe this could be real.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Fred can you just stop being so cute okay? Yeah so Cathy is finally thinking "what if?" But of course cus I'm an awful person and this story would be so dull if I didn't change it up, something will happen. Something will always happen. Jeremy might come back into her life. Eggy might do some drastic shit, Fred just might be an asshole. Maybe all of the above who knows. I'll let them be happy for a while ❤️ Yeah so tell em what you think! Love hearing from you xx**


	14. Seriously

**Guys guys guys. Don't hate me for this chapter, k?**

* * *

That night it felt weird to lie alone in my bed. I shivered, trying to cocoon myself in my covers. Bianca was snoring softly, fidgeting in sleep. I turned over, curling into a ball. I could no longer muster up the exhaustion I'd experienced earlier, so I just stared out the window. It was a calm, plain night, totally different to the Quidditch World Cup. I watched the clouds move across the sky, hiding the moon, and wiggled my numb toes. A lot of things had happened tonight. Along with the drama of the Death Eaters, there had been everything with Fred. Every time I bit my lip I saw his face. I shivered again, and that's when I heard it. Eggy slipped out of bed, putting on a pair of shoes, before tiptoeing out of the room. I stayed completely still until the door was closed, and then sat up. Where on earth was she going?

I sighed, lying back down again. How could she hate me for not telling her things when she's the one sneaking around? I had half a mind to follow her, but unlike her I knew when to leave people alone. I fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. I couldn't stop thinking about Fred. He'd carried me even though he was exhausted and beaten. He'd protected me. I hadn't even said thank you.

I kicked my covers off, sitting up and running a hand through my hair. Never in my life had I expected to be kept awake by the thought of Fred Weasley, but tonight I wanted nothing but to talk to him. I slipped out of bed and crept towards the door, opening it slowly and quietly. I winced when a floorboard started to creak, and looked back at the room. Soft light filtered in from the hall, but neither Lori or Bianca stirred. I closed the door as quietly as I could, before power walking down the hall. If a prefect saw me then there would definitely be some point deduction. I rounded the corner and arrived at the twins door. I didn't even hesitate to open the door. When I was inside, my eyes locked onto Freds bed. It was empty. I frowned, confused. George snored in his bed, and I bit my lip, before walking over.

"George." I hissed, shaking him softly. He took a deep breath, turning over and burying his head in the pillow. I shook him harder, and he batted my hands away.

"What?" He groaned, looking up sleepily at my face.

"Where's Fred?" I asked, and George closed his eyes, pulling a face.

"Jesus Eggy I already told you. He's in the bathroom." He grumbled, turning over. My eyes popped open wide, and I felt my heart pound unevenly.

"What? George, what?" I tried to shake him, but he was already fast asleep. I groaned, taking off towards the nearest bathroom. Was this actually happening? I thought that was over, I thought I made myself perfectly clear. I swung open the door, storming in, and sure enough, there they were, fucking on the bathroom floor.

"Are you fucking serious?" I screamed, and Eggy looked up, her eyes wide. Freds face though, that was the priceless part. His eyes were wide, his mouth open as he rushed to stand, doing up his jeans. He was fumbling over his words as I stormed towards him.

"Cathy, it's not, we aren't, I don't-" I slapped him so hard it made my whole arm ache. I felt betrayed, and my chest was aching as the anger surged up inside me.

"How dare you!" I shouted, slapping him again. He held both his cheeks, his eyes wide and panicked.

"She came to me!" He tried, and I shook my head, biting my lip to stop myself from tearing up.

"I thought you'd changed, I thought we'd been through this!" My voice was wobbly, and I cursed the fact that my whole body felt like it was being torn apart. How could he do this? How could he pretend? How could he fool me?

"Cathy-" eggy began, and I whirled on her.

"I felt sorry for you! In the train carriage when you were crying I swore I would rip his balls off if he even so much as touched you! You bring it all on yourself!" Her mouth fell open as she struggled to come up with an answer. Her neck was littered with hickies, and I felt like I was going to puke.

"You hate me for keeping secrets, and you're the one sneaking out." I shot, hoping the knife was really twisting itself in her heart. I turned back to Fred, and push on his shoulders so hard he stumbled.

"That's for deceiving me." I balled my fist and punched him round the jaw.

"That's for pretending to be anything but a jack ass." I kneed him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees, spluttering and coughing.

"And that's what I promised you on the train." I finished, before walking away. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my knuckles aching, and tried hard to clear my clouding vision. Of course he was still sleeping with her, he's probably sleeping with half the school. That's just who he is, and who am I to think we had something? Who was I to even assume I meant something? Plus, it's not like anything happened. It's not like I wanted anything to happen.

I stopped, leaning against the wall, hyperventilating in ragged breaths as I tried to calm myself down. I slid to the floor, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. Okay, this had to end. You knew this would happen, what did you expect? You can't be his friend, he doesn't know the meaning of the word, unless it's followed by "with benefits".

"Cathy!" His voice was like a slap to the face, and I looked up, praying to god he'd just run straight past me and hopefully into a waiting prefect. He saw me, his eyes wide, and stopped in front of me, his hair in disarray.

"Don't you have a bitch to be fucking?" I spat, folding my arms and staring daggers at him. He squatted down in front of me, meeting my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said, reaching out to touch my hand. I shrugged him off.

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"What is your problem? It's not like we're dating." He said, and I looked at him. He wasn't serious. He wasn't fucking serious.

"I couldn't give a fuck about that. You don't even have a clue why I'm pissed off." I tried to keep my voice quieter, but it was a struggle, especially as his face twisted into an angry mask.

"Please, enlighten me." He raised an eyebrow, and I made a disgusted noise.

"All that at the game, being nice, looking after me, was it all an act? Because I made it pretty clear how I felt about you fucking Eggy. She's my friend Fred, and you're using her. You're using her like you use all girls! How could you do that to her? I thought you were actually nice, but I guess you don't know how to do nice. What was I, Fred? Sweeten me up so I let you keep fucking her? A little game for you and you're mates to laugh at?" I demanded, my voice rising to a level I'm sure anyone near by would be able to hear. Fred shook his head, his teeth gritted together.

"You think you're a game to me? You aren't a game. I never meant for you to think I was using you, or whatever. You're being stupid." He told me, his brow set. Yes, maybe I was over reacting, but that didn't change the fact he was using her for his own desire, and he'd break her heart.

"She likes you, Fred. She is in love with you, and you're using her like you'd use a broom! As long as the ride is smooth, it's great, but as soon as a better model comes along you'll drop her in a second. You're a selfish dickhead who has no feelings and right now I seriously hate you!" I went to slap him, but he grabbed wrist. He swore under his breath, his fingers tightening around my wrist as I struggled.

"So what? Yeah, I like sex. I don't usually care who it comes from, and yeah, I'd drop Eggy in a fucking second if the person I really wanted showed interest, but right now she's keeping me sane. Don't think for a second I don't feel bad about it." He growled through gritted teeth. I yanked my wrist out of his grip, balling my fists at my sides.

"The thing is Fred I'm pretty sick of your bullshit, you need to find someone else to screw because I will not let you hurt her." I made as if to stand, but he grabbed both my shoulders, pinning me down, moving onto his knees, getting between my legs so I couldn't move. I struggled, getting increasingly more pissed off.

"I have plenty of girls, I have more than Eggy, but she's... Different." He struggled to find the words, and I scoffed.

"Please, don't give me that." I spat, and he leaned forward, getting right in my face.

"You don't understand, and I can't tell you! You don't get why I want her, do you? You just don't-" he grunted, shaking his head.

"I don't get it? Oh no, I get it. She's a girl right? She has a vagina. That's the whole reason you like her! God just let me go!" I ordered, and for a second it looked like he was about to let me go... Then he moved forward and kissed me. He barely touched my lips, his lips mostly on my cheek, but the corner was on mine, and my eyes shot open. I mustered the strength to push him off, scrambling to my feet.

"I am not one of your little bitches! You can't use me, Fred! God I HATE YOU!" I screamed, before turning and running away.

* * *

**Well. There we go. They kissed maybe sort of not really. I'm saving it okay don't shoot me. So yeah what do you think? Eggy needs to not. Tell me what you think guys xxx**


	15. Taking comfort in sexual company

**Hey guysss, so I had to split this into two parts cus it was too long ㈷7 so I know it finished a bit abruptly but the next chapter will be up soonish. Enjoy**

* * *

The rest of the weekend I avoided him and Eggy. Every time he came into a room, I'd get up and leave, and if I couldn't leave, I'd move as far away from him as possible. Eggy was harder to avoid, and when we were in the dorm together I'd turn away and bury my head in a book. She tried to talk, but I ignored every word.

"You should talk to her." Lori said one time when Eggy had sulked off. I shrugged, trying to go through all the Quidditch plays, drawing out the field. The game was on Tuesday, and we had to win.

"I don't want to." I replied, to which Lori rolled her eyes.

"Look I know he's upset you, but don't take it out on her." She insisted, which made me slam down my pen.

"Look, she grilled me about keeping secrets, makes me feel like shit about myself, and then goes and does what she hates me for? I'm sorry, but that's not how friends work." I stood and gathered my books, before storming off. I'd affectively alienated myself from everyone, and without the Quidditch practice due to Slytherin booking the field until tomorrow, I had nothing to do.

I sat drawing out plays, trying to stop the voice in the back of my head that was telling me I was being unreasonable. Maybe I was, but I'd made a pretty big show, and I wasn't about to go back on myself. The common room was empty, with most people in hogsmead. I'd forgone the trip even though I'd begged Landon for days to forge mums signature so I could go. My owl, Cherry, had dropped off a pile of letters, and they lay unopened on the desk. I stared at them, tapping my pen against the desk, wondering whether I should open them or not. I don't think I could deal with Calliope bragging about her life. Though there was a letter from Asher, which I assumed was news on his girlfriend. I put down the pen and grabbed Asher's letter, ripping it open. I took out the paper, skimming over the words. Vanessa had the baby, it was a girl, and she was called Octavia. I smiled, looking at the photo he'd tapped to the letter. She was gorgeous, with black hair and light blue eyes. He'd proposed to Vanessa, and they were to marry next year. I pushed the picture back into the envelope, folding the letter up. I looked at a letter from Benjamin, reading it more slowly, savouring every word of his boring life. He talked about the ministry, and how he'd met a girl, and he was nervous about their first date. Finally, the letter from Calliope. I sighed. I loved her, but she always talked about her amazing life. I opened it, reading it. The usual, sunbathing, swimming, finding rare plants. As I got to the end though she started talking about coming home. Coming home? Why on earth would she want to come home? Australia sounds amazing. I frowned, folding the letter up, putting them in a pile.

"Cat?" I turned and saw Jeremy coming towards me. Great. Just what I needed.

"I don't really feel like talking today Jer." I said, running a hand through my hair. I was too exhausted to fight a war on three fronts. He sat down beside me, looking me up and down, his dark green eyes concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and I shrugged, trying to ignore how much I missed him. I really wanted to just sink into his arms, I needed a friend right now.

"Nothing." I tried, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Come on, I know you too well." He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'm all alone." I sniffed, trying to swallow down the tears. His eyes widened a little as I choked, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Hey, come here." He pulled me into his chest, and I let go. All the pent up rage, the betrayal, the heart ache and sadness just bubbled over and I cried so hard my head hurt. Everything felt broken, it all hurt to try and forget. At first it was Eggy and Fred I cried about, then it was just Fred, and then I was crying about Jeremy, the abortion, my family, how homesick I was, how much I missed Mrs. Weasley, the fact I hadn't got a date to that stupid Yule ball. I cried about anything and everything, and Jeremy managed to coax out of me what had happened.

"And I just really hate school dances, and that no ones even asked me." I blubbered, and Jeremy chuckled.

"We are ages away from that thing. Give it time." He rubbed my back, and I settled down, leaning back and looking into his eyes. It felt natural to talk to him, it felt right that we were together. He ran a thumb over my cheekbone, wiping away a tear. I sighed, smiling slightly. He smiled back, and for the first time I realised exactly how close we were, and the thing is, it didn't bother me. He bit his lip, looking me up and down slowly, which made my pulse begin to flutter.

"Cat." He whispered softly, before leaning forward and kissing me. I melted into his chest, the feel of his warm, strong arms around me comforting and easy. I kissed him back and I didn't feel guilty or wrong, I felt loved, and it felt so good to be loved. His hands slid up and down my back as my fingers crept into his hair. His mouth opened, and I felt my heart start to pound as he deepened the kiss.

"Jer." I gasped as his hands moved to my ass and he picked me up, putting me down in his lap. I cupped his face in my hands, running my fingers through his hair, and he groaned softly, making my heart double in size. Jeremy loved me, and I wasn't alone. He wrapped his hands around my thighs, gripping tightly, before standing. I put my hands on his shoulders, letting my nails dig into his skin. He kissed me harder, hands fisted into my hair, and I felt manic. Passion and sexual frustration unleashed itself as I bit his lip, kissing him faster.

He started moving, pushing me against the wall, before kissing down my neck.

"We should get out of here." He breathed against the nape of my neck, and I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape.

"Let's go." I nibbled on his ear, and he put me back down on the floor. I took his hand, and we ran off, laughing, and for the first time in a long time I felt whole.

* * *

*Freds POV*

I stood there, my eyes wide, my heart hammering so hard I felt like I might actually puke. I was frozen in the door frame, silent and still. I'd come to look for Cathy, wanting to apologise to her for last night, and I'd seen her with Jeremy. I'd watched them kiss and then run off, and I felt sick. I couldn't even think about anything, all I could see was her, and how much I'd wanted to be doing that to her. How she kissed him... What I wouldn't do to get her to kiss me that way.

I finally came back to my senses, and moved forward a step or two. Rage boiled in the pit of my stomach. I hated Jeremy. I hated him. I mean what did I expect? I had been caught with Eggy red handed.

I punched out at the wall, pain spreading across my knuckles and up my arm, making my thoughts become a little clearer. I could always just happen to stop by her room, and interrupt them before anything could happy. But what if they were in his room... I punched the wall again, harder this time, and the skin over my knuckles began to split. Fuck. Fuck this, and fuck her.

"Fred?" Her voice made the rage intensify, and I whirled on Eggy, feeling very, very volatile.

"What?" I snapped, and she looked at her feet.

"I just... Wanted to know if you were free tonight?" She asked, and I felt the last of my self control dissolve.

"Are you kidding? No, Eggy, no. I'm not doing this anymore! Not after last night! Just fuck off and leave me alone." I insisted, and when I saw tears come to her eyes, I actually felt a sense of satisfaction. Good. Maybe she got the picture now.

"Cathleen was right about you, you're a dick." She said, before walking off. I didn't even watch her go. Even though that was the easiest way to get to Cathy, I was glad Eggy was gone. She was way too clingy. Plus, there were other girls I could use to make her jealous. I shook my head. What had I done? What had I become? Since when was everything about her?

"Fred!" George called, and I turned. He was grinning, holding an empty box of prank chocolates.

"Lucas suspected nothing. He's got pimples exploding all over his face!" George chuckled, and that put a smile on my face. At least he got what he deserved. Despite that, the image of them together still haunted me. He'd been so quick, he'd rushed her. I would never, ever take it that quickly. I would savour every damn second...

"Fred? You been listening?" George asked, giving my shoulder a shove, and I blinked, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, umm. I just, I gotta go." I took off, trying to clear my head. I'll go... I don't even know, I don't even know what I want to do right now. I bumped into someone, and looked up, a little lost. Mia stumbled, and her friend with the big tits steadied her.

"Oh, hi Fred." Mia twirled a piece of her hair, biting her lip. I looked at the other friend, trying to remember her name. Alice? Alisha? Amy, that's it.

"Mia, Amy." I forced a smile, and Mia looked at me, pouting slightly.

"What's the matter, you seem down." She pressed herself into my side, and Any followed her lead. I put my arms around both girls, smiling to myself slightly.

"Oh, just a rough day." I whined, and both of the cooed, kissing my neck. I sighed, allowing their hands to go under my top and feeling my abs. I moved on hand onto Amy's breasts, the other down onto Mia's butt.

"We could make you happy." Amy offered, and without Eggy I could hardly pass up the offer.

"I'd love that." I answers, and both girls stopped touching me, took my hands and lead me towards their dorm. They threw me down on the bed, before they faced each other, kissing. I had not expected that. They made out, slowly stripping each other down, touching each other, and I laid there, getting harder by the second.

I sat up, grabbing Amy, pulling off her bra, burying my face in her tits. Mia sat in my lap, taking off my clothes, before putting the condom on me in an elaborate hand job. I couldn't be happier that I'd ran into them. They pushed me back on the bed, kissing up and down my chest, and I closed my eyes, my breath coming hard. One of them kissed me, and when I opened my eyes I saw her face. Cathleens. I saw her face and it made my chest hurt. I closed my eyes again as Mia started to ride me, and Amy pushed her boobs in my face, but I couldn't enjoy it anymore. I don't know how long we were in here, or how many times they took turns fucking me, or pleasing me, but it all felt like crap. I came twice, which was pretty low, God knows how many times they came. I think Amy could tell I wasn't in to it, she tried to get me going by being rough, but after maybe an hour I stood, pulling on my clothes as both girls lay naked and satisfied on the bed, their legs tangled together in a lesbian, intimate embrace. If I was in a better mood, that would have turned me on no end, but I really couldn't do this anymore.

"Lovely seeing you ladies." I waved them goodbye, and they begged me to stay, but I made up some lie about needing to be somewhere. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. I can't believe I didn't enjoy that. I can't believe I wasted such an opportunity because of Cathleen. I pushed myself away from the door and walked aimlessly down the corridor. I needed to find Eggy. I needed to apologise to her, I needed to have her. Eggy was different to other girls in the fact that sometimes, she wore Cathy's clothes. Sometimes, she'd use Cathy's shampoo or body spray and she'd smell like her. She wasn't just a way to get Cathy angry with me, though that was most of it. She reminded me of her in little ways, and it helped.

I really needed help.

* * *

**everybody be getting some in this chapter. Lol ya nasties. So yeah make what you will of Fred and his way of coping and what happens. Do you think Cathy and Jer are a good idea? Who do you ship more: Jeremy and Cathy, Fred and Cathy or Fred and Eggy? But yeah you also get some insight into Cathleens families life, little baby Octavia. So yeah tell me what you think, you know I love hearing from you guyssss xx**


	16. Best Friends

**Guys. I've written up to chapter 20... I'm debating whether or not to update it all at once.**

* * *

*Cathleens POV*

It was all over pretty quickly, and I laid on Jeremy chest, his arm right across my back as he drifted in and out of sleep. We were both still naked, and I felt... Hollow. That had been one big, giant mistake. I should never have slept with Jeremy. The sex was good, but it was cheap, and I'd only gone for him because I was lonely. I sighed, feeling very, very stupid.

"Jeremy." I shook him, and he sighed, turning over to face me, his hands gripping my waist.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I bit my lip. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't use him when he liked me still, it just wasn't fair.

"We can't do this again." I told him, and he looked away from my face, his hands going slack on my waist.

"I thought you'd say that." He whispered, and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I took his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"I'm sorry, Jer, but this isn't right. I love you, but I just can't do this. You deserve better than cheap, desperate sex." I looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand that this really wasn't a good idea, and he should just move on. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"You're going to be hard to get over." He said finally, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Trust me, you'll find someone way, way better. Promise." I grinned, and he managed a smile. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, before rolling out of bed and pulling on his clothes. I did the same, and we turned and faced each other for a second or two. I smiled, and felt like I had true closure this time round. He smiled back, before he walked out the door. I stood silently for a second or two, just... Adjusting. I couldn't get it out my head that there was more than just mine and Jeremy's past standing in the way of our relationship rekindling. I knew it wasn't just that. I bit my lip. No matter how much I hated it, or how much I hated him at the moment, I'd felt something when Fred had bit my lip, I'd felt something when he'd carried me to safety, I'd felt something these last few days, but what it was or what I meant was all so tangled. One second we got along and the next he was being an idiot. One second I thought he could change and the next he was proving me wrong. I couldn't look past the fact he was using Eggy and hurting her feelings, but I also couldn't overlook all he'd done for me.

I sighed, walking out of my room. There he stood, as if my thoughts had conjured him, his fist raised to knock on the door. He looked surprised, his eyes a little wide, and we stared at each other. For what seemed like eternity, no words passed, and we just... Stared. I didn't know whether to hit him or hug him. I'd cooled down since last night, knowing I had been a tiny bit unreasonable, but I was still mad. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I umm..." He trailed off, unable to even finish that sentence. I heard footsteps coming towards us, and I broke his stare to find Eggy stopped in her tracks, staring at us.

"Is this why you said you couldn't sleep with me anymore? Because of _her?" _She asked, her eyes overflowing with tears. I looked to Fred in amazement. He'd said he couldn't sleep with her anymore? Seriously?

"No, Eggy. In fact she just slept with Jeremy so..." He trailed off, and my eyes went wide. How on earth did he know that? I was speechless, my mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Eggy sniffed, wiping her eyes furiously, getting makeup all over her face.

"Well if you're here to beg for me back you can go to hell." She spat, pushing past me into our room and slamming the door. I winced, giving a sigh.

"I gotta go." I turned, my hand on the handle, when Freds fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, and I felt a little surprised. What on earth could he have to say to me?

"Not now, she's upset." I said, and he nodded, letting me go.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked in a hurry, and his cheeks went a little red. It was cute to see him blush.

"Just last night and stuff." He said vaguely, and I sighed. I really didn't want to hear anymore about it, but I guess if he was reaching out to me the least I could do was be amiable.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow after practice." I conceded, and he nodded.

"Okay." He said, before walking down the hall. I took a deep breath before walking into the room. Eggy was face down on her bed, sobbing loudly. I walked over, sat next to her and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay. There are better guys than him." I reassured her, but she shook her head.

"He was the best sex I've ever had." She wailed, and I cringed.

"I'm sure there'll be better." I said, and she sat up, her face a mess of make up, her eyes puffy and red.

"It's not just that. He made me feel special. No ones ever done that for me before." She cried, dissolving into tears. I hugged her, patting her back. It was true, despite her looks and the fact she was actually really nice, guys mistreated her. Maybe it's because she fell for their lies so easily, or maybe it was just bad luck, but all her boyfriends had been dickheads. Her first, in second year, pulled her skirt down in front of the entire school. The second, in fourth year, cheated on her, and yes Fred wasn't a boyfriend exactly but to be fair he was probably the best, even though he used her as a booty call.

"You don't need a guy to make you feel special. You are special. You're amazing, Eggy. You're beautiful, and smart, and kind, and honestly? You're better off without him." I stroked her hair, and she began to calm down. She pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"You really think so?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah. I do." I reassured, and she giggled slightly, wiping her eyes dry. I brushed the makeup from under her eyes away with my sleeve, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Besides, he doesn't deserve you. I mean come on he must have an on off switch for a personality." That made her laugh, and I smiled, glad that we'd been able to do this. It was nice to have her as a friend again.

"Now I don't have a date to the Yule ball." She said, looking at her open wardrobe at all the beautiful dresses there. I sighed, thinking for just a second. Then, the idea popped into my head.

"I can ask Landon to take you. I'm sure he'd love to." I offered, and she looked up with wide eyes.

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied, rubbing her arm. She threw her arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

"Thank you!" She squealed, pulling back.

"And you'll get ready with me and stuff?" She asked, and I bit my lip. I really didn't like all the frilly girly stuff, but I didn't want to ruin this.

"I don't have a dress." I tried, and Eggy jumped up, slipping on her shoes and grabbing my arm, pulling me up.

"Come on! We'll go to hogsmead! Grab you a dress!" She insisted, and I quickly grabbed my bag, making sure my purse was in there before we headed off.

"Oh! Let's get Lori and Bianca!" She squealed, back to her normal, bubbly self. We walked to the grand hall, and there they both were, studying for the N.E. together. We ran over, Eggy throwing her arms around Bianca and me leaning my chin on Loris head.

"We're going to Hogsmead to get Cathleen a dress, come with!" Eggy exclaimed, and Bianca clapped in excitement.

"Yeah, I really need to take a break anyway." Bianca agreed, packing up all her stuff. Lori smiled, turning so she could look at the both of us.

"I'm glad you two made up." She admitted, and we wrapped our arms around each other in a half hug.

"Same." We said in unison.

"Jinx!" Again in unison.

"Double jinx!" I managed to shout out before her, drawing the attention of the whole room. I blushed, ducking down behind Bianca, who was just standing. Lori packed her stuff, and we all headed off, singing and dancing and being the best friends we'd always been. We reached a shop that sold dresses, and charged inside.

"What are you looking for?" Bianca asked, fingering through some of the dresses on the racks. I shrugged, a little overwhelmed by the sparkles and the colours.

"Something... Sexy?" Eggy said in a low voice, holding up something that was barely a dress, with slits down the legs, triangles cut out the waist and a very low cut neckline. I pulled a face, and she giggled, putting it back.

"Do you at least know a colour?" Lori asked, looking at some of the vintage clothes. Again, I just shrugged.

"Look, why don't you all just... Pick some dresses for me and I'll try them on." I barely got the words out before they charged to the racks, pulling off loads of different styles and colours. Oh I was so going to regret this.

* * *

**Nawww. Best friends. You glad they're all friends again? And now Fred and Eggy are soooo over. So woop. What kind of dress would you like to see her in? Please review ya know I love hearing from you xx**


	17. Flirty banter

**So heyyyyy. Yeah so I hope you like her dress, I got creative. **

* * *

Turns out, trying on dresses is pretty fun. The girls all sat outside on a leather couch, and I tried on each option, revealing myself like I was on some silly muggle makeover show. They each picked three dresses each for me to try, and so far I'd tried on two of Eggys, two of Biancas and one of Loris. Eggys so far had been tight, corset dresses that made it hard to breathe, one with a short tight skirt and the other long and flowy, but seeming as I could barely talk in them, they were both out. One of Biancas had been excessively glittery, and every time I moved I looked like a disco ball. The other had been plain, understated, and yellow. If it hadn't been for the colour I may have gone for it. Loris first pick was a vintage dress with a poodle skirt and halter neck. Very her. They'd taken pictures of me in each dress with Biancas camera, and as I slipped on another of Loris picks, I heard them chatting away.

"I still think my first choice was to die for, look how tiny her waist looks!" Eggy exclaimed, gushing over my strangled figure.

"Plus her boobs actually look big." She continued, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can hear you." I stuck my hand out the dressing room curtain, flipping her the bird.

"Hurry up!" Lori complained. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. This one was another vintage look. It was beige, the fabric quite thick and embroidered with beads and strings of pearls. It clung to my curves until it got to half way down my calves, where it stuck out a little. It was pretty, but it really wasn't me. I walked out the curtain and struck a stupid pose, the camera clicking once, then another time while I was just smiling. Lori pursed her lips, looking me up and down.

"It's a pretty dress, but no offence it doesn't suit you." Lori was honest about every dress, and I was really happy she was here.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied, giving her a smile. I disappeared back into the changing room, stripping off and picking up Bianca's choice. It was pastel pink, had an empire waist which was decorated with small pale pink jewels, which also covered the straps, basically outlining and accentuating my boobs. It was actually quite pretty. I slipped it on, before exiting again.

"I like this one." I said, stroking the flowy material. Bianca smiled, clapping joyously. I looked to Eggy, who had her head cocked.

"It's pretty, but it's not stunning." She decided, and I looked to Lori for her opinion.

"I agree. It needs to be... Wow." She said, and I shrugged, looking at myself in the mirror. I understood what they meant. It was nice, I looked nice, but I wanted to feel amazing.

"Alright." Two camera flashes and I was back in the changing room with only two dresses left. I picked up Eggys, looking at it doubtfully. It was white, off the shoulder with long sleeves and a full skirt. It was too much like a wedding dress. I put it on even though I knew I wouldn't like it, and sure enough I looked like a bride.

"Eggy I look like I'm about to walk down the aisle." I complained as I walked out the changing room.

"Oh you look amazing!" Eggy squealed, and I sighed, hands on my hips. The camera flashed, and I mock glared at Bianca, who just giggled.

"Too bridal." Lori confirmed, and that was the end of that. I went back, and looked at the last dress. It wasn't like all of Loris other choices, in fact it was really different. It was a dark, midnight blue that would compliment my eyes and contrast my skin more than my black hair already did. It had a sort of halter neck, with thin straps that went over my neck and then cross over to join the fabric just half way down my shoulder blades. It was backless, and exposed everything down to just above my butt. I put it on and found it was quite tight around the top and butt, but allowed room for dancing at the bottom with slightly flowing fabric. As I pulled my hair over one shoulder and looked at myself, I saw someone beautiful, and I almost cried. I saw my mum, and Calliope, and at the same time I saw nothing but me.

"What's taking so long?" Eggy hollered, and I tore my eyes away from the mirror, pulling back the curtain. Bianca was poised with her camera, but as I emerged she didn't even press the button, she just lowered it and took me in. They were all silent as they stared at me, and I felt slightly self conscious, smoothing out the fabric of the dress.

"Turn." Lori was the first to speak, and I turned around in a circle slowly. When I faced them again, Lori was grinning from ear.

"Damn I knew you had a good ass but Jesus that dress will drive the guys wild." Eggy wolf whistled, and I began to blush.

"That colour really suits you." Bianca compliment, snapping more photos than she had of the others, getting different angles and making me do different poses.

"I don't want to brag but I am awesome." Lori pointed to herself, doing some shimmy dancing in victory. I rolled my eyes, disappearing back into the changing room and putting my uniform on. I felt plain in the skirt and blouse, and I missed the feeling of the luxurious fabrics against my skin. I definitely wouldn't be able to wear a bra with that dress. We walked to the front desk and a lady with grey hair and sea green eyes bagged up my dress. It was pretty expensive, so much so I doubt I'd be able to buy anything else but shoes, which I'd already promised Lori I'd buy her. Oh well, I'm sure I could pester Calliope to send me some heels. We walked back to Hogwarts in good spirits, until we heard a commotion.

"Come on we'll be late!" Someone called, heading to the big arena for the first triwizard tournament challenge. I almost forgot about that.

"Oh yeah." Bianca grimaced as the sound of dragons ripped through the air. That was the first challenge? Dragons? Someone would be hurt! I thought of poor Harry, the Harry I'd grown to know through Quidditch and the Weasleys, and my stomach did a little flip. We raced to the arena, and saw that the only standing room left was near the twins, which Eggy seemed pretty bothered by. We climbed the stands, pushing and shoving to get to them. They were taking bets on who would win or not. Easy money.

"Hey girls! Care to place a bet on who'll finish in the shortest time?" George offered as Fred showed us a chalk board with the odds on.

"Krums set to finish quickest with odds 2:1, Fleur at 7:1, Cedric 5:1 and Harry at 20:1. Place you're bets now!" Fred said enthusiastically as people started to place their bets. Poor Harry. I had faith in him. I dug around in my purse and found 10 coins, and even though I hardly had money to throw around betting after that dress, I had a good feeling.

"Ten on Harry." I said to both the twins amusement. Fred took the coins, giving me a ticket. I clutched it to my chest, quickly praying for luck, touching it to my heart pendant. It had always brung me luck.

"Kitty cat." Fred whispered close to my ear, and I shivered.

"Can we talk quickly?" He asked, and I looked at the dragon. It looked pretty docile, not that I knew it's breed. I'd never been good at that.

"Alright." I said, moving closer so I could hear him over the crowds. I was kind of nervous about what he was going to say. What could he possibly have _left_ to say? He moved my hair out of the way so he could whisper in my ear, and I shivered.

"I wanted to say that I was wrong to try to kiss you. I shouldn't have done that." He said, and I was a little taken a back. That's what this was about? I'd barely even thought about it. I thought he was just trying to get me to shut up.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have said I hated you, because I don't. I was just angry." I told him, and he smiled.

"Good. So... You're okay about that?" He asked, and I bit my lip. Was I okay with him kissing me? Yeah, I guess I kind of was.

"Yeah." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"And me biting your lip... That was okay?" His voice was getting more smug, his lips closer to my ear, and I had to stop myself from trembling.

"Yeah." I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. I was afraid my voice would give me away.

"So... If I..." He trailed off, moving forward and taking my earlobe in his mouth, sucking softly. I made a surprised noise, my eyes sliding closed. I grabbed onto his arm, my nails digging deep into his skin. I felt like... God I can't even explain how I felt. I felt like something was eating away at my stomach, my skin felt fuzzy and warm. He grazed my ear lobe with his teeth, and I couldn't help it. I gasped and moaned at the same time, biting my lip. He let my earlobe go, laughing softly in my ear.

"Jeremy?" He asked, and I shook my head, letting go of his arm, turning to face him. The sound of the crowd came crashing back, and I did a quick sweep to see if anyone had seen. They hadn't, and I was pretty glad Eggy hadn't seen.

"No." I said simply, and though it had been easy to let him go early, I felt the need to cry. He stroked my face, kissing my forehead softly, taking my face in his hands.

"It'll be okay." He reassured me, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed, looking into his eyes. They were so beautiful. What had happened? In the space of merely a week we'd gone from hating each other to... Whatever this was. Weird flirty banter, a sort of friendship I guess. We looked at each other for a few more seconds before the sound of the starting cannon blared through the air. It was time.

* * *

**Omg guys! So you've been aching for some Fred/Cathy action and here it is. So what do you think of her dress? Good? And does anyone know where I can store some picture or a website I can get some links for picture links so I can show you the inspiration for all their dresses? I know there's photo bucket but do you know any others pleassse? Tell me what you think of them being together, I love hearing from you xxx**


	18. Bets: all in

**Hey guysssss. So basically I'm uploading one chapter after the other and I hope that's alright. I may even post 3 just cus I'm so excited for this.**

* * *

Harry was the last on up, and so far Krum had been the fastest. I gripped my ticket as I saw the meanest looking dragon was lead out. God how was he suppose to finish first if he was up against that? I sighed, looking at my damn ticket. Why did I have to waste money on this?

"Up next, Harry Potter." Lees commentary blared across the stadium, and I watched as Harry came out, looking rather dazzled by the light. The dragon surged at him, and he ducked behind a rock.

"Aciofirebolt!" He shouted out, as the fire engulfed the rock. My heart rose into my throat as George timed the whole thing. Harry was going to get hurt. His broom flew into the arena, and as he got on it everyone cheered.

"He has 10 minutes before he passes Krums time." George called out, and I gripped my ticket, willing him to do it. He flew around the arena, coming so close to the egg... And then the dragon broke free. I jumped back, grabbing onto Freds arm for dear life. I felt my pulse pounding in my ears as the dragon flew after Harry, who flew out of the arena, and effectively out of sight. Silence descended on the arena, and I felt the tension like a heavy blanket. My nails were deep in Freds arm, my knuckles white as my eyes flicked around, trying to spot them.

"5 minutes." George whispered.

"3." He said, still with no sign.

"1" at that I buried my head in Freds shoulder. The sound of a dragon roaring made me flinch, and I grabbed onto Fred, feeling terrified.

"40 seconds." George's voice was getting strained. Suddenly the crowd roared, and I looked up, seeing Harry fly towards the egg. I screamed out in encouragement as George did a count down.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3-" Harry grabbed the egg, and everyone cheered. He'd beaten Krums time despite the dragon breaking free.

"Yes!" I cheered, looking to Fred, who was grinning.

"Alright, you get... 200." He gulped, before slowly counting out the money into my bag. Lucky for him most people who'd bet on Harry, and there weren't many, had only bet 1 or 2. 200 would definitely buy me and Lori some killer shoes. As soon as I had all the money, I turned to Lori and grinned.

"You're getting those shoes I promised you." At that she screamed in delight, reaching over Bianca and holding my hand. I giggled, then felt hands on my waist. I turned, and Fred lifted me up into the air. I squealed, bracing my hands on his shoulders, looking down at him with the biggest grin on my face. He lowered me down slowly, so that my face was level to his, but my tiptoes barely touched the ground. I leant my forehead against his, our lips touching just slightly by accident. I closed my eyes, exhaling heavily, laughter bubbling out of my lips uncontrollably. He laughed with me, still not putting me down. His lips brushed my jaw, leaving a burning mark. Oh god I wanted that. I wanted him, and that thought made my stomach turn over. Hadn't I spent ages telling Eggy how much of a bad person he was? Hadn't I made every argument against him, and yet...

"Cathy." He mumbled into the skin at the hollow of my neck, and I sighed. I had to get down. If Eggy saw, she'd hate me, and it would break everything we'd just built.

"Fred..." I meant to be demanding, but it came out as a sigh. He finally put me down, his hands bunched in my top, making it ride up. I arched my body into his as if I'd done it all my life, and felt my breath quicken. Everything felt so natural between me and him.

"Please... Not here." I managed to choke out, and he nodded, pulling himself away from me. I exhaled, taking a step back, trying to distance myself from him. He stared at me, giving a lopsided grin.

"Woods scheduled an early morning practice tomorrow." He informed me, and I groaned.

"Really." I moaned, running a hand through my hair. That would mean two practices tomorrow, seeming as the game was now just two days away. Not only that, but that reserve team was really going to push hard to knock someone out of the team, or just knock someone out cold.

"How early is early?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Bout 5." He answered, pulling a face. I shook my head, running a hand down my face. I'd need to sleep early tonight then. I looked at the crowds as they began to filter out, and decided after dinner I'd go straight to bed.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." I gave him a nod, and he shook his head.

"Any time Kitty cat." He purred, making me roll my eyes as I walked away. I caught up to Eggy, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh there you are! I though Fred might have pushed you to murder or something. God that was terrible, I couldn't even look at him." She babbled on, and my face began to drop. How I'd felt, the happiness and eagerness to understand what me and Fred were or what I even felt turned to ice in my stomach. What was I thinking? I couldn't do that to her, I didn't even know if I liked him, all I knew was that when he touched me... There was no turning back from that fire. I sighed, hugging her a little tighter, hoping she wouldn't notice my nerves and question me on it. Lori turned and beamed at us, but when her eyes landed on me, she saw straight through my fake smile. She always did. Her mouth twitched slightly, and she reached up and scratched her nose. It was the sign we'd had in first year when we'd wanted to have secret boy talk. Now we didn't use it unless it was an emergency. I scratched my nose too, confirming our talk, and she nodded, mouthing "after dinner" at me. So much for an early nights sleep.

* * *

**More Cathy/Fred action, and there will be so much more to come. Hope you liked it. Did you like the little flirty banter? Please review xx**


	19. All types of crazy

**Yo yo yo! So enjoy this, the next chapter... I can't even begin to explain how much I love it, and how much I think you'll love it too.**

* * *

Dinner passed, with me eating enough for three, then being so stuffed that it made me drowsy. When I'd finished eating, Lori got up and walked out, and I have it a few seconds before I did the same. I followed her at a safe distance down the changing stair cases until we reached the library. She retreated into a deserted isle about the magic behind some boring herb or another, one which hardly anyone visited, especially not Bianca or Eggy.

"What's going on?" Lori asked, facing me with a worried expression. I sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down, leaning my head against my hand.

"I just... Things are just all weird at the moment." I said evasively, in the small almost nonexistent hope she's leave it. Of course, this was Lori I was talking about. She was momma bear, and if anyone hurt her cubs she turned rabid.

"It's Fred." She said almost instantly, and I looked up at her in amazement. It still baffled me how she could read me so well.

"Maybe." I said guiltily, blushing furiously. She rolled her eyes, sitting down next to me, meeting my eyes.

"Look, I kind of already knew. Something's happening there, and you're worried Eggys going to explode. Well, she will. There's no avoiding that, especially after all the grief you gave her, but she'll calm down quicker if you tell her sooner rather that later. I mean you've already slept with him so you could-" I cut her off with a snort, shaking my head.

"No, I think you've got this all wrong. We aren't together. God no. We haven't even kissed. It's just that he keeps doing these flirty things and it's making me feel all weird, and I realised I might not actually mind him doing those things. But still, I think he's a pig for the way he treats girls and he's been an asshole to me for at least half of my life, if not more. It's just confusing, you know? I hated him. Like blind hate only a week ago and now... I just... I find myself wanting to kiss him and it's so weird." I managed to try and explain it as best as I could. She made a thoughtful face, itching her head in thought. Finally, she looked me in the eyes.

"Let's be real here. It's not just been the last week you've felt this way." She prompted, and I bit my lip. This last week it had gotten to a head, but yeah I guess I'd always found him attractive even if he was being a dick. No, I've never wanted to be with him. Ever. Yet I'd found that when he touched me there was a swirling of my insides, which I'd always put down to hate.

"I guess not, just lately it's been so much more." I admitted, and she sighed.

"I don't know. You've been through stuff this summer, and he's been there for you lately, right? That leaves a mark on someone." She stated it all plain and simple, and I guess that made sense. He'd hugged me, he'd looked after me, and it made me feel... Wanted. Then as soon as I saw him with other girls I knew he hadn't changed, and all he really cared about was sex.

"All he wants is sex." I replied, needing it out in the open. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but maybe not. Guys aren't all users. I mean yeah they mostly are but they want other stuff too." She admitted, and I laughed.

"When did you get so smart?" I teased, and she shrugged.

"Born this way." She grinned, and we both laughed.

"Come here." She opened her arms, and we had a quick hug. She pulled back, giving me a wide smile, before standing up. I followed suit, and we walked out of the library together.

"I'm going to go to bed. Early practice in the morning." I explained, and Lori nodded, giving me a pat on the back before walking off. I walked to my room quickly, changed into my pjs and crawled under the covers, feeling light and airy. I set my alarm, and closed my eyes, going through the plays one by one in my head.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring under my pillow, and I turned it off groggily. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, looking around the room. The alarm had only seemed to have disturbed Bianca, who turned over and then fell straight back to sleep. I quickly jumped up, getting changed in the darkness into my kit, hoping as I tried to tie my shoe laces while opening the door. I almost fell as I did the other shoe, and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I charged down the empty hallways and out onto the pitch, where most of the team was already stood with their brooms. I dropped my bag on the floor, running onto the field.

"Almost late, Bennett." Wood sounded on edge already, and seeming as most of the team was half asleep or beaten ragged I understood why.

"Almost, but not actually." I tried to put him in a better mood, and he smiled slightly, before surveying the faces of the team.

"Where's Fred?" He bellowed, looking at George, who yawned and shrugged.

"Dunno." He said through a yawn, and at that there was a crash from across the field. We all turned in unison to see Fred charging towards us, his foot caught on something which he was trying to shake off.

"Here! I'm here!" He announced, and I saw that what was attached to him was some practice hoops. I tried to suppress my laughter, but it came out as a spluttering snort. He joined the group, and Oliver just shook his head, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Right, come on, let's go." He instructed, and I got on my broom, eying the reserve team. Drew was tightening his gloves with his teeth, grinning at us. I gripped my broom hard as the quaffle was released, and put into play. I scored twice, thinking maybe the reserve team was laying off. I had the quaffle in my hand, I was so close to handing it off to Katie, when I was hit hard on the side. My vision went blurry, the sound completely gone, and for a second I felt nothing but pain, harsh and sharp in my side. Then I felt the soreness in my throat and realised I was screaming. I peered through my fuzzy vision, and saw the ground rushing up towards me. I clutched onto thin air, everything coming back really quickly. I grabbed my broom and pulled up as hard as possible. My toes scraped the grass, flicking mud up onto my kit. I soared into the sky, wobbling slightly as the tears blurred my vision. I looked down and saw the hole in my kit. There was a giant scrape where the broom had come into contact with my side, and it was bleeding but slowly.

I coughed a little, catching my breath and trying to slow my rapid heart. I looked up and saw Drew flying towards the goal. I flew after him, trying to ignore the pain in my side, and I tried to grab the quaffle. He dived, heading away from his goals, which was a good thing I suppose. I dived after him, following nose to nose, snatching out at him. He threw the quaffle, which I intercepted and chucked hard down the field to Katie, who then scored.

"Fuck you." I hissed at Drew, who only grinned and flew off. I saw the other chasers on the reserve team, closing in on Katie. I flew like crazy, determined that she was not going to get hurt. Fine, you want to knock me around? Go for it, but you start targeting my team mates... Run. And fast. I collided with the chaser who was about to knock Katie off of her broom, and then felt a bludger hit my back. I looked around, and saw Fred had been trying to hit the same guy. His eyes were wide as he looked at me, shaking his head, mouth a "sorry" at me. I nodded, rolling my shoulders, trying to figure out the damage. Bruised but no more than that. I flew forward, getting a death stare from both Drew and Wood.

"Bennett! Here! Now!" Wood barked, and I sighed. Shit. I flew over, trying to look as complacent as possible. His eyes were like fire.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"He was going to hit Katie." I explained, and he sighed.

"She had the quaffle, and you had no right." He shouted, and I hung my head. I knew it had been a bad idea, but I was pretty sick of them now.

"And what about them beating us to a pulp, wood? How the hell are we suppose to play Tuesday if we're all injured." I asked, feeling angry and disappointed all at the same time. Why wasn't wood shouting at the reserve? Didn't he realise what a toll this was taking on us?

"Do you think Slytherin will play fair? Do you think they'll go easy? You need to control yourself and play by the rules or we'll all get penalised for it. Another slip up like that and you will not be playing Tuesday, got it?" He shouted, and I grit my teeth, nodding once.

"Good. Now get out there." He ordered, and I did as I was told, feeling thoroughly humiliated. I could have cried if I wasn't so damn proud, but as it was I wasn't going to let anyone see my cry, especially not Drew. I got into position and really got into focus, running a few possible, hopefully surprising, plays through my head. I looked at Katie, mouthing a few words, and she looked to Alicia, doing the same. As soon as the quaffle was up, I didn't move. Not even an inch. I let it rise, and then fall past me. I made absolutely no effort. Wood was screaming at me, but I tuned him out, counting slowly, looking at all the players, calculating their reactions. Most of the reserve team were too stunned to even react, and I grinned, leaning back and soaring down to the ground. It took an average of 3 seconds usually for people to react, and I knew the window for action was tiny. I grabbed the quaffle and turned, still plummeting towards the ground. Approximately 4 seconds before I hit the floor. Everyone was now thoroughly distracted by my irrational behaviour they didn't even see Katie in position next to the goal, and Alicia flying towards me. I hiked the quaffle to her, before turning and pulling myself up the second I nearly hit the floor. Katie scored, and silence settled over the field. It was a risky move, but one that had worked. As I climbed to the correct hight, Wood stared at me, his mouth open in surprise. The corner of his mouth turned up, and he shook his head.

"Well done Bennett." He compliment, and I smiled. Finally, I'd won one over on the reserve. Maybe they were violent, but they weren't smart, and no matter how beat and hurt we were we'd always be the best option.

We played for the next hour and a half, and by the end I could barely stand. I hurt everywhere, and by everywhere I meant it. I'd taken a beat and a half, but I was still happy as hell. We'd beat the reserve team by miles, and as I quickly showered and dressed into my uniform, I felt more energetic and ready for the day than I had been since... Well since forever.

I practically skipped down to the grand hall, where I saw Landon sat at a table alone, flipping through a book I knew he wasn't really reading. I walked over, plonking down next to him.

"Sup big bro." I gave him a nudge, trying to get him on my side so he wouldn't completely reject my offer. He raised an eyebrow, giving me a suspicious look.

"Hey Cath. What's up?" He asked, and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Can't I just want to spend some quality time with my favourite brother?" I put an arm around his waist, giving me a squeeze, and Landon snorted, laughing helplessly.

"Yeah okay, what do you want?" He asked, and I huffed, giving up the act.

"Can you do me a massive favour and take Eggy to the Yule Ball? Pretty please?" I begged, and he sighed.

"What about Grace?" He asked, but I just gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please big brother?" I begged, and he sighed.

"Alright, only if you tell Asher that I am indeed your favourite." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. My brothers loved each other, but they were always in competition.

"Fine." I conceded, and he grinned, giving my hair a ruffle, before going back to pretending to read his book. I sat next to him, waiting for the rest of the our group to join us. It was still pretty early, in fact, I was surprised Landon was up. I turned back to him, seeing his eyes raking over the people filtering in.

"Why are you up?" I asked, and Landon turned back to me, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Grace asked me to meet her." He informed me, and I made a disgusted noise. I really did not like her.

"Eww." I pulled a face, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't really like her that much either. I keep trying to break up with her but it's like everything I say just get all jumbled in her mind." He crinkled his nose, and I shrugged, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"She's all types of crazy. Just tell her you're through." I suggested, and he made an exasperated noise.

"Tried that. She just kept talking about how we had to coordinate for the dance. It's like she doesn't even hear me half the time." He shrugged, watching as she walked over, flipping her perfect hair. She sat down next to Landon, giving me the evils, before kissing him in both cheeks.

"Hi baby." She cooed, running a hand through his hair.

"I had some more thoughts about Yule Ball and I was thinking-" but Landon held up his hand, willing her to stop.

"Look, I can't go with you to the ball." He said, and her perfect smile faltered just a little.

"What do you mean? Are you sick? Are you dying?" She asked, trying to keep her face cheery, but I could see the cracks already appearing. Landon swallowed hard, knowing a storm was brewing.

"I've got another date. With someone else." He put it as simply as he could, and her eye twitched.

"But babe, we're going together." She said, as if just saying the words would make it true.

"No, we're not. I think it's time for us to go our separate ways." He said, then tensed, waiting for the onslaught of abuse. Her smile was crazy, and I could see how hard she was trying to stay composed.

"Are you... Breaking up with me?" She stuttered, and Landon nodded. She looked at me, her smile suddenly becoming very genuine.

"You can't break up with me, or I'll tell everyone Cathleen's little secret." She threatened, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. The grand hall was pretty much full by now, only a few stragglers and the teachers were missing. Landon looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Go on. See if I care." I dared, my eyes narrowed, my back straight. I wasn't going to allow her to blackmail my brother. She looked to Landon, but he stayed silent, obviously not knowing how to react. Then, she stood, climbing up on top of the table.

"Everyone! Listen up!" She called, and the hall came to silence. My heart was beating so hard I felt sick. Shit. Oh fucking shit. I saw Jeremy across the hall, he was watching her. He didn't deserve this.

"You don't have to do this." Landon whispered, but I sat up a little straighter. If this was to happen, I'd do it with a straight face.

"Leave Jeremy out of this." I growled at her, and she barked a laugh.

"Did you hear that?" She called out, looking at Jeremy, pointing an accusing finger at him. I saw Fred walk in, clearly confused, and I felt my heart sink deep into my stomach. Why couldn't he have gone back to sleep? He didn't need to know this. Lori, Bianca and Eggy came over, asking what was happening, but I just shrugged.

"She wants me to leave you out of this, but fat chance." She laughed, and I swallowed hard, clenching my fists.

"This little... Slut, has been sleeping around." She pointed at me. What the hell was she talking about now? I'd literally been with one guy.

"And the consequences of that? Pregnancy." The word made everyone start to mutter, and Fred stopped in his tracks. He'd been in the middle of walking over to me, but now he was frozen, his mouth open, his face white as a sheet.

"She aborted her own baby because she was stupid enough to not wear protection." She carried on, and I felt my breathing get shallow.

"How does she know that?" Lori hissed.

"Grace, stop." Landon hissed, going to grab her hand. Grace flinched away.

"She took an innocent life because of her whoring around." She met my eyes dead on, her face wild with anger. This wasn't just about that, this was about everything, this was about me embarrassing her, this was about me always getting higher scores than her, this was about Landon breaking up with her while I was there. This was pure hatred.

"Not only that, but poor little Jeremy ran, didn't he? He abandoned her." She was really twisting the knife, and Lori moved forward, as if to knock her straight out, but I stopped her. There was no point adding fuel to the fire. Grace laughed as everyone chattered, judging me.

"Murderer." At that I'd had enough. I stood as if to punch her, my fists clenched, but I couldn't do it. I was on thin ice with Wood and any trouble would get me kicked off. I could see wood watching me, begging me to be the smart one. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before I stepped back. I couldn't do this. Bianca took my hand in hers, and Eggy took the other one. Lori shook her head, her lips pressed tight.

"You may be the bigger person, but I'm not." She hissed, turning to Grace.

"Why don't you stop pretending you haven't been in a surgery for exactly the same thing on many occasions, as well as for various STDs." She shouted, before climbing up on the table and slapping Grace hard across the face. Her rings left welts on Graces cheek, and she looked seriously peeved.

"How dare you! You little emo!" She screeched, lifting her hand. Lori grabbed it, pining it behind her back.

"Fuck with me or my friends again and I'll break it. Got that?" She asked, twisting Graces arm more painfully. Grace yelped, whimpering pathetically as she nodded. Lori let her go, jumping down from the table and putting an arm around my neck.

"God that felt awesome." She whispered, and I laughed as they led me out the room. Fred watched, his eyes trained on me. We disappeared out the room, and I sighed, feeling brittle. That had been tough, especially as Jer and I had put all that behind us. The three of them were comforting me, expecting me to burst into tears, but I felt nothing. I was numb. Everyone knew. Everyone knew.

"Cathy!" I turned at the sound of his voice, and saw him running towards us. I broke out of the girls holds and moved forward into Freds arms, our bodies colliding together in a tight hug.

"I didn't even know. I'm so sorry." He apologised over and over again. I sighed, holding on to him tightly. Please don't let go, I thought, hoping he could hear me. He tightened his arms around me, and I couldn't help thinking maybe I had a little of the twins telepathy. Finally though we both seemed to realise we were in public and after what seemed like hours but was actually probably just a few seconds, we pulled apart. He looked into my eyes, his hand touching my hipbone discretely, his eyes full of promise. Promises of what I don't know.

"You're okay?" He asked, and I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, to which he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think Jeremy is." He suppressed a grin at that, and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" I asked, feeling wary.

"Well, I was going to kick his teeth in, but it seems Timothy got there first." He chuckled, and my eyes went wide. Timothy? Little, sweet Timothy who wouldn't hurt a fly? I sighed, rubbing a hand down my face. I'd never wanted Jeremy to get hurt.

"Please go and stop him." I begged Fred, who just shrugged.

"George already did." He said simply, and I sighed in relief. Hopefully the damage wasn't too bad.

"Alright." I said as the bell rang for first lesson. I waved a goodbye to Fred and walked back to the girls.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked, and I risked a peek at Eggy. She didn't look angry, just confused. Lori was biting back her "I told you so" grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

**Lori you sweet little badass you! God yeah! Grace = ㈐9. Plus, Fred ❤️ There are no words. So yeah what do you think? Is Wood being too harsh? And Timothy, best brother ever. Do you think Jeremy deserved to get hit? Tell me what you think, and when the next chapter is up... Just don't kill me. xxx**


	20. I'll be there

**wosndndiaoqonsnxueiwkoandndjke! OMG! Guys. This chapter! I can't!**

* * *

The day had gone by slowly, and the second practice had been worse than the first. I hadn't seen Jeremy since this morning, and I was so preoccupied wondering if he was sat in the hospital wing I'd allowed Drew and his mates sack me more times than usual. Wood said nothing, he'd been there this morning, and was probably putting it all down to that. I sat in my bath, knees pulled up to my chest, my tensed muscles slowly relaxing as I took deep breaths. The pain inflicted by the reserves was slowly fading, though the cut on my side from this morning was really beginning to ache. I'd been to the nurse and she'd given me some bandages to wear during the night and the game. It was tomorrow, and there were no more practices. Nerves began to settle in the pit of my stomach, but I pushed them down. We'd practiced relentlessly, and me and the twins had been at it all summer, plus Harry seemed to be on point even though the Triwizard Tournament must be wearing him down. We'd be okay.

"Hey." Freds voice made me jump, and I rushed to press myself against the wall. Like before, he sat beside me, leaning on his hand, meeting my eyes with a sloppy grin.

"This might as well be a cooed bathroom." I gave him a frown, which made him laugh.

"Well, it's a lot nicer than the boys." He pointed out, and I turned my nose up, remembering the smell of the boys bathroom.

"That's an understatement." I mumbled, before eyeing him curiously.

"Why are you here?" I asked, and he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"Looking for Eggy. Wanted to apologise for what I've done." He admitted, and that made me feel happier. That was a nice thing of him to do.

"I think she's in our dorm." I offered, and he nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip softly. I could tell he wanted to say something, it wasn't like Fred to hold his tongue.

"What?" I asked, and he looked up, his cheeks getting warm.

"I wanted to ask you about what Grace said." He said a little shyly, and I took a breath. I really hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about this, especially not Fred. It just seemed too personal and embarrassing. I should have been smart enough to realised that one time Jeremy forgot to put on a condom.

"Oh." I said simply, awaiting his questions.

"Well... Why didn't you tell someone?" He asked, and I squirmed, feeling exposed, and not just because I was naked.

"I don't know, I just... Wanted to take care of things myself. I knew if I got other people involved there might be a chance someone persuaded me to keep it and I was already finding it so hard." I admitted, trying to bite back the tears. He reached forward and pushed a lock of wet hair off of my face, his thumb running down the curve of my cheek, before he retracted it again.

"But you were all alone." He whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I looked down, twirling a piece of my hair just to give my hands something to do.

"Yeah. I was. I couldn't really expect Jeremy to stand by me, he's just a kid." I didn't look up, I couldn't face him. It was all too personal, and I hated opening up to people.

"So are you." He replied, which just made me shrug.

"I got through it. I didn't want anyone to worry or fuss or treat me differently. I didn't even want Jeremy to be there, I just-" but I didn't finish, because Fred was tilting my face up, his lips on mine. I froze for a second or two, but then his hand glided into my hair, tilting my face into his, and I closed my eyes, kissing him. It was short, sweet, soft, and I pulled away, looking down at the water, biting my lip as I tried to understand what had just happened. He'd kissed me. He'd kissed me!

"I would have been there for you." He said, and I felt my heart contract. I looked up at his face, so honest and familiar and handsome, and I felt it all crash down. Every wall, every boundary, and I knew that I couldn't deny that there was something between us. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and willed this all to make sense. I felt his hands on my face again, and I opened my eyes, looking back at him. His pupils were wide, his lips parted slightly, and I felt the need to press mine against his build.

"Can I?" He asked, and I knew I should say no. With all that's happened with Eggy, and him still sleeping around, and the shit with Jeremy still fresh it couldn't end well, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. So I nodded, and he kissed me again. It lasted only about two seconds, before he pulled away. Then he kissed me again, a little longer, a little harder. Each time he pulled away, each kiss was sweet and soft and experimental. His hands rested on my face, holding me to him, and after the fifth kiss I allowed my hands to rest on his shoulders. Each kiss made me want him more, and I tried to push against him, kissing him back, but each time he pulled away, the time between each kiss seemed to decrease until they were barely distinguishable. About the tenth kiss, it was different. His lips pushed against mine harder, and instead of staying mostly stationary, they moved against my own. Our lips moved together like they were made to, and my heart began to hammer hard. My hands moved into his hair, running through it, loving how soft it felt. He didn't pull away this time, and I felt so overwhelmed. Why was this happening? Why were we kissing? Why was I letting him kiss me? There wasn't exactly anything passionate or sexual about the kiss, but it felt so intimate that it scared me. My lips felt bruised, and I opened my eyes to see his were closed.

His mouth opened, and I pulled away. It frightened me how quick this was happening. It frightened me how much I wanted this. It frightened me, all of it, and I was so confused still. Fred opened his eyes, a look of confusion crossing his face. I tried to busy myself with something, anything.

"I umm... I should get out." I said lamely, sounding very flustered. He blinked, obviously a little stunned, before he stood.

"Yeah I should go find Eggy." He said quickly, running a hand through his hair. God I'd never be able to watch him do that without remembering how it felt. He looked at me once more before he turned and fled. I sat there, completely awestruck. I'd just kissed Fred Weasley.

I'D JUST KISSED FRED FUCKING WEASLEY.

The boy I vowed I would never like, the boy I vowed I hated. Oh god, did that just happen?

I couldn't help giggling. It bubbled out uncontrollably until I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my face. Oh god, I really should get out this bath.

I stepped out the bath, wrapping a towel around myself, staring at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, my eyes wide, my lips swollen. I touched my lips, closing my eyes. God it had felt good. So unimaginably good. But now what? Where did we go from that? With all he'd done to Eggy... Could I even consider it? And was he still sleeping around? Could I even trust him? I'd always hated how he treated girls, I'd always had a reason to not trust him, and those didn't just go away. Plus Jeremy. No I didn't want to be with him but there were wounds that needed to be healed.

I suddenly started to get very nervous, worrying at my lip. There were so many variables, so many things to consider, and there were so many reasons why we shouldn't be together. What if he didn't even want to be together? What if I was another Eggy for him? What if I was just a booty call? I looked away from myself, pulling my clothes on and walking back to my room. The three girls were chatting away in there pyjamas, and I quickly got changed too.

"Hey, you alright?" Bianca called from her bed, where she was braiding Eggys hair.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous about tomorrow." I lied. It was easy to blame it on the game, they knew how much this meant to Wood, and therefore how much it meant to me. Eggy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Cat, you're going to kick ass!" She punched the air, causing Bianca to lose some of her hair bobbles.

"Keep still!" Bianca ordered, and Eggy made a face. I giggled, turning to Lori, who was writing a letter with a grin on her face.

"Saucy smut writing again?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her, and she stuck out her tongue.

"No, just writing home. Mums getting all flustered over this Yule ball thing and thinks I should wear something of hers, blah blah blah." She brushed the subject off, and I laughed. Loris mum was a nice woman, but totally bonkers. She was crazier than Professor Trelawney even. She specialised in both herbology and divination, and was like those psychics you saw at the circus with her crystal ball, dressing like an old fashioned gypsy and acting more eccentric than anyone else I knew. Anything she would wear would stick out like a sore thumb. I chuckled, slipping into bed. I put my head on the pillow just to get comfy, and the next thing I knew my alarm was screaming at me to get up.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud, sitting up and looking around the room. The game started in an hour.

"Fuck!" I almost screamed, and Lori sat bolt upright, looking me in the eyes.

"Jesus Christ Cathy." She hissed, laying back down, putting a pillow over her head. I clambered out of bed, changing quickly before I headed out and down to breakfast. The twins were already shovelling in food, and I joined them, sitting next to Fred. He looked up and grinned, giving my shoulder a bump with his.

"Sup?" They asked in unison, and I shrugged.

"Nervous." I replied, grabbing three slices of toast, peanut butter and two bananas.

"Why?" George asked.

"We got you're back." Fred reassured, dropping his hand onto my knee, giving it a squeeze. I tried to ignore his hand as I made peanut butter and banana on toast, eating the first two slices at an alarming rate. His hand moved up my thigh, and I choked on a bite.

"Cathy?" George asked, slamming his hand down on my back hard. I scowled at him, trying to stop myself from squawking as Fred's thumb swirling dangerously close to my pants.

"Stop it!" I whined, pushing on his shoulder, which made him chuckle.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently as his fingers drew a pattern on my thigh.

"You know what." I grabbed his hand and put it on his own knee, which only made him laugh more.

"Eat quickly. We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh! GUYS I JUST. I can't. There... There's nothing I can say. There are just no words. I'm sorry if it just came out of no where, I accept all blame for making you like freak. So yeah. It happened! IT HAPPENED AND GOD JESUS MAN IT WAS STRESSFUL GETTING THIS RIGHT! Any way I really hope you liked it and I want ALL YOUR OPINIONS ON THEM AND WHAT HAPPENED AND EVERYTHING! Oh god I need to lie down xxx**


	21. Don't stop the party

**Hey guys! It's game day, and shit is about to go down.**

* * *

As I sat on my broom, the cheers of the crowds engulfing me, I no longer felt afraid. Adrenalin coursed through my body as I watched Slytherin eyeing us. Lees voice boomed over the crowds, and it was all so familiar and encouraging I broke into a grin. This was where I belonged.

"Ready?" Coach called, and I tightened my cloves quickly. I couldn't have been more ready if I'd have tried.

"Go!"

"And they're off." Lee and the coach said at the same time. I flew forward faster than I ever had before, seizing the quaffle, falling back, dodging, weaving, going for this one on my own. Slytherins defence was tough, but not as tough as the reserves had been, and because of that I saw the holes and opportunities when they arose. I scored, and the crowds roared like crazy. My heart was beating hard, and I looked around at the Gryffindor crowd, giving a slight wave.

"And Cathleen Bennett scores the first 10 points! What a stunner!" Lee cries over the speaker, which makes me blush. I realise not only are Hogwarts watching, but also our guests from the other schools. Wood signals me back into the game, and I fly off. There's electricity in the air as we really start to get into the game, Gryffindor scoring 3 more times, but Slytherin catching up fast with 20 points, Draco almost capturing the snitch twice. Harry seemed out of it today.

"Potter!" Wood warned, to which Harry just nodded and flew harder. I looked around for Fred, something I barely ever did, and saw him batting away the bludgers like crazy. George was by his side, which meant that Katie, who was flying towards the goal, was left defenceless. I saw one of slytherins beaters take aim, and I flew. It was instinct really, as I caught up to Katie and flew along side her. I heard the bludger whoosh through the air, I even heard Wood scream for us to dive.

"Keep going." I ordered Katie, before moving right into its line of fire. Everything went into slow motion, I saw the crowds take in a sharp breath, I even saw Hermoine take a stand, her hand over her mouth.

"No!" Fred shouted, but it was too late. I took the full force of the bludger on my shoulder, and I felt the pain shoot down my arm as it was dislocated. I bit my lip, suppressing the scream, until blood ran down my chin. The force had sent me flying back a few meters, but as I looked up I saw Katie score, and I knew it was all worth it. The crowds cheering came back, and time seemed to move normally again. Wood flew over, signalling a time out, and took my shoulder in his hand. I winced, trying to take in deep breathes.

"Sorry Bennett, I think I'm gunna have to pull you out." He apologised sincerely, and I shook my head.

"Like hell you are." I hissed as Fred came over, his face worried.

"What's going on, are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Take my arm." I ordered, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes, not knowing how long I could suffer this pain without screaming.

"Do it!" I shouted. He did as he was told, and before Wood could get out a word, I twisted. My shoulder popped back into its socket with a sharp twinge, and then a cooling sensation as the pain subsided. I sighed in relief, rolling my shoulder experimentally. A little tender, but luckily it wasn't my right, which I used to throw.

"All better." I gave Wood a grin, and he just shook his head.

"Alright." He conceded before flying off, calling for the end of our break. Freds hand slipped down my arm and held my hand briefly as he met my eyes, searching them for any sign of pain.

"You're alright?" He asked, clearly concerned. I nodded, squeezing his hand softly before I let go and flew to take up starting positions. Slytherin had the quaffle, and they scored another three times, which brought us neck and neck. I looked to Harry and Draco, who were chasing the Snitch relentlessly. I just had to distract Slytherin so they wouldn't try and hit Harry with a bludger. I looked to Katie and Alicia, and gave them a hint of a smile. As the quaffle was thrown up, I didn't move, just like in practice. Everyone was stunned, the crowds screaming for me to do something. I executed the move effortlessly, with Alicia scoring, and Harry finally capturing the Snitch. Gryffindor screamed out in admiration, and I did a victory lap around the stadium, whooping and cheering. As I landed on the grass, the twins embraced me, and then the whole team hugged, lifting Wood up and carrying him in the air like a champion. The crowds chanted his name over and over, and I could see how genuinely happy this made him.

"Party in my room!" Wood howled, and everyone screamedtheir agreement. Tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

By the time me and the girls turned up, the party was in full swing. People from all three schools were drinking and dancing to the music. Lori had brought some vodka and Eggy had managed to find the gin she'd stashed in the floor last year. We put the bottles down on the desk where all the alcohol was lined up, and I grabbed a cup, pouring myself a rum and coke, downing half of it. I deserved a break.

"Cathleen you sexy bitch!" Lee exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes, giggling as I shoved him off.

"Everyone! To Cathleen and her brilliant ass!" He slapped my ass, and a load of people raised their cups in a toast. I blushed, downing the rest of my drink and busying myself with pouring another. I felt someone come up behind me, and I turned, finding a boy from the Durmstrang Institute smiling at me. He had close cropped brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, and he was taller than even Fred.

"You were brilliant out there." He complimented, his Bulgarian accent thick and cute. I smiled brightly, feeling my head starting to get fuzzy.

"Thank you." I blushed a little as he smiled at me, his hand resting lightly on my waist.

"I was wondering, if you would like to come to the Yule ball with me?" He asked, and I was a little taken aback.

"I don't even know your name." I teased, pushing on his shoulder teasingly. He chuckled, brushing my hair out of my face.

"My name is Tyson." He told me, and I smiled, feeling suddenly very confident. I had never expected anyone to ask me, especially someone as attractive as him.

"Ty." I giggled, taking another swig from my drink. He smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, and I felt a moment of hesitation. What if Fred asked me? Then what? I sighed. Fred was not a reliable option.

"I'll think about it Ty." I replied, and even though I know that was bad, his smile didn't falter.

"Take your time." He said, before kissing my hand and walking away. I sighed, drinking another three cups. By that point, I was pretty much gone.

"Cathy!" The twins chorused as they charged towards me, both topless, and George threw me over his shoulder fireman style. I squealed as Fred slapped my ass repeatedly. I kicked out at him, making George almost drop me.

"Let me down!" I complained, and he did as he we told. I stumbled, and Freds hand shot out to steady me.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, his voice dripping in amusement as I steadied myself, looking him up and down. He wasn't wearing a top, and he looked really hot.

"Enough to think you look sexy as hell." I admitted, which made both twins roar with laughter.

"So not a lot then?" George teased, and I rolled my eyes, taking another mouthful of alcohol.

"Enough to not care." I looked Fred in the eyes before I moved into his arms. His hands moved down onto the bottom of my back, pulling me into him. He dipped his head and kissed me, his mouth opening and melding with mine. I arched my body into his teasingly before I giggled and pulled away. George was absolutely gob smacked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. I burst out laughing at his expression, shaking my head.

"Oh god your face!" I pointed, spilling some of the liquid down myself. Fred plucked the cup from my hand, and I whined, trying to get it back.

"I think you've had enough." He said, which made me pout.

"And you definitely haven't." I teased, grabbing a bottle of vodka and pouring it into his mostly empty cup.

"Let's have fun!" I cheered, and people around me sounded their agreements. Fred rolled his eyes, but downed the cup anyway. I looked at him, my eyes scrunched up.

"What happened to your top?" I enquired, and he shrugged, grinning widely.

"Some girls ripped them off of us." He raised his eyebrows at George, who whistled lowly.

"They were fit." He said, and Fred nodded his agreement. For some reason, that made my blood boil.

"Am I not fit?" My words slurred and melded together, and Fred cocked an eyebrow.

"Cathy-" he started, but I held up a hand, getting all worked up.

"You don't think I am!" I exclaimed, and before either of them could say a word, I turned, climbing up onto the table. Fred tried to grab me, but I'd attracted an audience. I ran a hand through my hair, giving Fred a wink, before I kicked off my shoes. The music turned to something sexy, and I danced seductively as I removed my top, and then proceeded to my jeans. I was wearing a matching green lacy push up bra and thong, and I jiggled my ass to the cheers of the crowd.

"Get down!" I heard Lori call, but I ignored her. I felt a hand on my waist, and the crowd booed as Fred lifted me off the table. I fell into his chest, suddenly feeling very dizzy and light headed.

"Come on." He guided me out the room, his hands on my waist as I stumbled. The walls blurred together, and I grabbed his shoulder, breathing heavily as I felt bile rise in my throat.

"Not here, inside." He opened a door, guiding me into the room. I stumbled, bracing myself against the posts of the bed, listening as Fred walked over to the windows and opened them. Cool air hit my face, and I stared to feel better. I looked up at Fred through my eyelashes as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Fuck." He whispered, looking away from me. I walked up to him, taking his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His jaw was clenched, his eyes pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. He shook his head, laughing slightly. He wouldn't look at me.

"You need to put some damn clothes on." He looked at the ceiling, which made me smile. He couldn't even look at me, but he wanted to. I reached forward, my fingertips brushing his stomach, and he tensed. I let my hands flatten against his stomach, my nails tracing the lines of muscles as my hands travelled up his chest, fingers splayed. He grit his teeth as my hands glided over his shoulders, down his shoulder blades, tracing his spine until my hands laid flat on the small of his back. His hands were clenched at his sides, and his eyes were squeezed shut. I hooked my fingers around the hem of his jeans, pulling him towards me. I felt no fear, and maybe that was due to the alcohol, but I couldn't care less.

"Cathy." He groaned, grabbing my waist, his thumb digging deep into the v of my hips as he pushed me back a step, distancing himself. I pouted, though he couldn't see, his eyes were closed tight. I popped open the button on his jeans, and he took a sharp breath, holding it as I pushed his jeans down. I wanted this, I wanted him. His boxers were blue, and I reacted out, brushing the fabric, feeling the hardness beneath. This is what I did to him, without even kissing him, with just mere touch? The thought sent a thrill down my spine as he sighed, opening his eyes and finally looking at me, and I mean all of me. His eyes raked over every inch of my bare skin, zeroing in on the cleavage the bra had managed to give me. His thumb brushed the fabric of my panties slightly, and I took that as a good ahead sign. I went to pull down his boxers, but at that he took multiple steps back, letting me go.

"Cathy... We can't." His voice was strained as he went back to looking at anything but me, the wall, the ceiling, his own hands. I looked down, tears burning my eyes.

"Don't you want me?" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek. He stepped forward, rubbing the tear off of my cheek softly.

"Of course I do, I'm pretty sure that's extremely evident." He looked at his boxers, and that made me snort.

"But you are way, way too drunk." He reasoned, and I made a pfft noise, waving it off.

"Am not." I challenged, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Walk in a straight line." He ordered, and I crossed my arms, or at least tried to, then took a step. I stumbled in what I assumed to be a straight line, but ended up well to the right of where I started. Fred chuckled, clapping sarcastically.

"You walk in a straight line." I shot back like a two year old, and he shrugged, walking in a perfect straight line, before turning round, hopping on one foot, then bowing.

"Show off." I pouted, which only made him smile. He came over and pulled on his jeans, before going to search in the cupboards for something for me to wear. I swayed a little, feeling a head ache start to pound at my temples. My throat felt really dry, and my stomach was protesting to the amount I'd drank.

"Fre-" but I didn't get it out before the bile rose in my throat and I ran to the window, puking my guts up. I felt my hair being pulled off my face as I retched, feeling completely rotten. I leaned my face against the window pane, drowsily closing my eyes.

"Wakey wakey." Fred shook me as he draped something around my shoulders, scooping me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Mmm." I mumbled as he began to walk.

"Hey, Cat, be a dear and keep your eyes open." He purposely jostled me, and I smacked his chest, groaning.

"I don't think you'll remember any of this." He said idly, which made me laugh half heartedly.

"Yeah but you will." I reminded him, and he chuckled. My head lolled back, my eyes sliding closed again, and he jerked his arm, making my head snap up.

"Stop." I complained as he shouldered open a door, and I looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" I asked, and I heard someone mumbling off in the distance.

"Cathy?" I recognised Landons voice, and I looked around, finally realising we were in my room. Landon wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a purple lipstick mark on his cheek. Why was he in here?

"Hey big brother." I drew out the words, giving him a grin, trying to pat him on the cheek but only achieving poking him in the eye. He winced, holding out his arms. Fred hesitated, but gave me to Landon, explaining how much I'd had to drink and why I wasn't wearing any clothes, leaving out the whole me and him thing.

"Yeah I heard about her little table dance." He frowned, and I grinned.

"It was sexy." I told him, which made him roll his eyes.

"Yeah okay." He sounded a little incredulous, which made me kick out at him, but I hit Lori instead, who was busying herself with getting me some water, her cheeks deep red in colour. Was it hot in here? Maybe. I saw Fred whisper something in Loris ear which made her sigh, and smile.

"She should sleep." Fred finally turned back to me, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I melted into his hand, loving the feeling of his fingers against my skin.

"Thanks for bringing her back." Landon thanked Fred and he put me in bed. Lori came over, handing me a plastic cup filled with water. I managed to spill most of it over myself, but swallowed a few gulps.

"Thanks. I love you guy." I managed to murmur before I blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah. That happened. So what do you think of Ty? And Cathleen gosh keep it in your pants. What do you think of drunk Cathy? ㈳4 please review, you know I love ya xx**


	22. Hung over

**Yo yo yo. Sorry this is so short and you've had to wait a while I just haven't been bothered. Yeah so enjoy**

* * *

My head pounded, and I groaned. Oh god why? Why had I done that? Why had I drank so much? I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. I remember kissing Fred, and then being in a dark room, feeling like sex was the only answer. Fuck. Oh seriously fuck. I sat up slowly, looking around the room. Eggy, Bianca and Lori were already gone, probably at breakfast.

I got dressed quickly, walking slowly to the grand hall. There, when people looked at me, boys wolf whistled, and girls rolled their eyes or giggled. I frowned, confused. What had happened? I sat down next to George and dropped my head into his shoulder.

"Rough night?" He said through his laughter, rubbing my back softly.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I asked, which made him roar with laughter. I groaned, my head protesting, and slapped his arm feebly.

"You gave us all a table dance. In your underwear." He chuckled, and I buried my head in my hands. That explained why I woke up with barely any clothes on. I looked up at the other people on the table, who were also laughing. Landon looked a little sterner, but even he was smiling, and Lori, who was sat next to him, was giggling away. I pouted, folding my arms and sulking.

"Hey Kitty cat." Freds voice brought me out of my tantrum, and I froze. Oh shit. Oh holy mother of god. How the hell was I suppose to face him? I don't even remember what happened!

I looked up and gave him a nervous smile, before looking quickly away, focusing all my attention on the toast in front of me. He didn't say anything else, but I felt him sit on the bench a few people down from me. I felt George chuckle beside me, and I elbowed him in the ribs. I didn't need him making it worse. I mean what was I even suppose to say to Fred? Whatever happened was just a drunken mistake, and those kisses in the bathroom? They probably meant next to nothing to him, so I couldn't get my hopes up and start treating him like he's my boyfriend. I mean look how he acted when Eggy did that, and they'd slept together for crying out loud. No, I would act no different.

"So... Anyone seen Wood?" I heard Eggy ask, but I didn't look up to search for him. I was half asleep on George's shoulder, whose hand was awkwardly on my back, trying to stop me from falling backward.

"Last time I saw him he was in his underwear scaling the tower and screaming that he was a legend." Fred's voice made my heart skip a beat, and I sighed, putting a hand to my head. I needed help.

"Cathleen?" I looked up and saw Jeremy, a bruise forming over his left eye. I raised a hand, and he smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, after yesterday." He twiddled his thumbs a little, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" I asked, and he nodded, taking in the faces of the table. Some looked sorry for him, others looked like they hated him. I'd never wanted this for him.

"I should umm..." He trailed off, before turning away. I didn't want him to become alienated from everyone, he hadn't done anything wrong. I looked at everyone on the table as they watched him leave.

"Don't." I whispered it at first, and George bent down, trying to hear what I was saying.

"Don't treat him like that. Seriously." I addressed the whole table.

"He knocked you up." Someone called, and I rolled my eyes.

"I could have been more careful too. It wasn't like he raped me or anything. We were in a relationship." I wanted them to leave him be, I didn't want him to get more hurt.

"Please. I never wanted this to happen to him." I admitted, and George wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Everyone still looked a little doubtful, but they said nothing more, going back to their own conversations.

I risked a look at Fred, and found he was already looking at me with those eyes full of promises I didn't understand. I held his gaze for a few seconds, before I turned away.

* * *

**Ships going down, I'm yelling not the feels! Jeesh guys get it together. George tho he's my baby like I can't. Yeah. Hi. Yeah I know you hate me. But what would I be if not a little annoying ㈳3 x**


	23. Dance with me

**So yesterday my update was really short and nothing happened so I felt bad and here we are. Special shout out to all the people who review, especially BestFan00 who seriously made my day yesterday, love ya :) **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the game, and I hadn't really talked to Fred since, and we definitely hadn't mentioned what happened in the bathroom or at Woods party. It was like we were at square one again, except this time we weren't at each others throats, we were just civil. Professor Mcgonagall was talking about the tradition of the Yule ball as Finch tried to get the music going. The girls sat on one side of the room with the boys on the other, and I could already see the twins taking the piss. It made me smile as I watched them, and Fred looked up, his eyes catching mine. I continued to smile, and he smiled back, that huge cheeky grin of his.

"Ron, if you would please." She called Ron up, who looked mortified. The twins burst into hushed hysterics, mimicking the dancing dreamily. Ron and Mcgonagall swayed around the room, and he looked like he wanted to die. I tried to suppress my laughter, but as I saw the twins dancing I spluttered, covering my mouth.

"Ms Bennett, Mr Weasley." She pointed to me and Fred, then gestured to the dance floor. I froze, my eyes wide. Lori was giggling now as she shove me up there. I stumbled, feeling self conscious as Fred walked through the crowd of boys, who all slapped him on the back or jeered. Fred was grinning as he came towards me, raising an eyebrow.

"My lady." He bowed theatrically, acting like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, playing along.

"My lord." I curtsied low, giggling, and Mcgonagall frowned. Fred moved forward and took my shoulder in his hand, the other resting low on my back. I grabbed his hand and pulled it further up my waist, giving him a look as I took up my position. I really was terrible at dancing. We started doing the simple steps, moving back and forth, until he lifted me into the air. I looked down at him, reminded of that day at the game, and as he slowly lowered me back down, my breath caught. I let my hands move to his shoulders as we were literally an inch apart. Both his hands moved to my waist, and there was a chorus of "ohhhh"s and "awww"s from our audience. I moved back a step, taking up my position again as I tried to clear my head. I'd forgotten how much he could affect me. The rest of the group joined in, dancing around us, which releaved the pressure a little. The music was blaring, a classic dance tune, and Fred leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"We haven't talked in a while." He told me, as if I didn't already know.

"We've both been busy I guess." I tried to concentrate on not stepping on his toes.

"Maybe." He replied, and then there was silence. I didn't know what to say to him, or if there was even anything worth saying. He'd made no effort to talk to me, no effort to pursue what we had, so what was I suppose to do? Be there at his beck and call? I don't think so.

"What's going on here Cathy?" He asked, his hand moving a little lower. I sighed, feeling my body react unauthorised to his touch.

"I don't know." I replied, and he sighed.

"Look. I... I'm sorry if I was too forward kissing you, but then at Woods party you seemed so up for it." He informed me, his eyes searching mine for an answer. I shivered, feeling his breath against my cheek, wanting him closer but knowing I couldn't.

"I don't know what happened at Woods party." I admitted, and his eyes widened just a fraction, before he chuckled softly.

"I knew you were drunk, but I didn't think you were _that_ drunk. Well you gave us a show, and then I took you to a room because... Well you were half naked and I didn't like all those people gawking at you. Then you... Ugh... You pulled down my jean, and tried to take off my boxers... Then you puked out the window so that effectively killed the mood." He joked, and I stood slack jawed, absolutely mortified. Oh god. I'd done all that? Jesus. I made a face, groaning at my stupidity. Absolute idiot, I thought at myself.

"Oh shit." I whispered, which made him laugh. I hit his shoulder, but had to smile too. I'd missed him. I'd missed us.

"You're pretty good at this." He distracted me, lifting me up again. I had to admit I'd gotten better since the beginning, and it seemed Fred was pretty good anyway.

"Says you. What, did Molly make you take tap class?" I asked, and when he cringed in embarrassment I opened my mouth in a mix of surprise and amusement.

"No way! Oh god!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up." He complained, his cheeks going red. I snorted, letting my head fall onto his shoulder briefly as I caught my breath.

"Dude, you are so cool." I said sarcastically, and he frowned at me.

"Dick." He cursed at me, and I finally silenced my laughter, still grinning from ear to ear. The hand on my waist tightened, the thumb of his other hand caressing the hollow of my neck. These stolen touches and moments out of the blue made my heart literally smash my ribs to pieces, and I let my head lean back, looking at the ceiling.

"What colour are you wearing to the ball?" He asked, and I looked back at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Why?" I replied curiously, and he rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Just answer the question." He prompted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Dark blue." I answered, and he nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

"Cool." He replied. Why the hell was he asking that? I'll ask Lori later, I'm sure she'll know. We danced for another 20 minutes, before the end of the session came along, and I walked over to Lori, telling her straight away what Fred had asked. She grabbed my head and shook it.

"Are you stupid? Oh my god you're so oblivious. He wants to coordinate. He's going to ask you to the dance you dumbass!" She cried in exasperation, and my eyes went wide. He... He was going to ask me? Butterflies rose in my stomach, and my cheeks started to grow warm. I felt like a giggly little girl as I smiled at Lori goofily.

"Really?" I asked, my insides feeling gooey and warm. She nodded.

"Yep!" She squealed, which is out of character for Lori, and I squealed too, embracing her. I'd never felt so girly in my life. Oh god. Going with Fred to that dance would be amazing.

I left the hall with a smile on my face, feeling giddy as I headed to Snape's study session.

* * *

**so... Yeah Fred may or may not be going to ask her to the Yule Ball. Yano, it could happen... Or could it? Lol idk but I feel like things are gunna get hella emotional. Imma put the links for all their dresses in my bio thingy you know what I mean xx**


	24. The perils of misinformation

**These me chapters are so short I'm so sorry. Yeah I also don't know why but the link isn't appearing in my bio for the dresses so I'll just put it at the bottom of this cus yolo**

* * *

*Freds POV*

I was going to ask her, and I didn't give a fuck who saw. I thought this over and over as I walked over to George, who was talking to Lee about something with a serious look on his face.

"Wassup?" I asked, feeling happy. Me and Cathy had finally talked. And it'd been awesome. George looked at me with something close to regret, and I felt the happiness slowly slide away.

"Guys." I demanded, and Lee made a face.

"You and Cathy man..." He trailed off, and something in his expression made me anxious. What was wrong with me and her? Was it a bad thing? Surely George understood how much this meant to me. I looked at my twin, and it was written all across his face. There was something I didn't know.

"Tell me." I ordered. I had to know. If it was to do with Cathleen, I had to know.

"Well at breakfast this morning I overheard this guy from the Durmstrang Institute say he was taking Cathleen to the Yule ball." Lee confessed, and I felt it like a punch to the face. She already had a date. Was that why she'd been so oblivious to my subtle asking? Had she been purposely ignoring my signs? I looked to George, who reached out his hand and touched my shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, but I just shrugged, pulling on a devious smile and pretending that this wasn't hurting my chest like someone had stabbed me.

"Nah man she's just a girl. There are plenty others." I shrugged it off, and George gave me the look that meant he knew I was lying. Even Lee could tell there was something wrong.

"Honest. I'm fine. Come on, we have Snape and I don't fancy getting a bollacking from him." I grabbed my bag, and the two followed me as I walked to the study hall, preparing myself to see her. Why hadn't she told me? Stupid, why would she? She'd been so distant lately. Oh fuck it.

*Cathleen's POV*

I sat on the right side of the table next to Alicia and Lori, and Fred sat just a little further down with George, on the opposite side, with Harry and Ron sitting opposite him. I couldn't help looking at him and wondering how he'd ask me. It would be so cute to just dance the whole night away. I sighed, not really paying attention as Eggy talked on and on about her plans for the ball. Distantly I heard Ron and Harry talk about getting dates, and Hermione storming off, giving Snape her book.

Fred balled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Ron, who read it and frowned.

"Who are you going with then?" He asked, and Fred looked up, over at where I sat. I kept my head down, not wanting him to catch me grinning like an idiot. From under my hair I saw him ball up a piece of paper, and Lori elbowed me. I looked at her, and she gave me the thumbs up, barely containing her squeal. I sat up straight, flicking my hair over one shoulder, keeping an eye on him while trying to look like I was working. He took aim and threw the ball of paper. I was ready to catch it, I was ready to say yes, but then the ball hit Alicia, and I felt my heart crack.

"What?" Alicia asked, staring at Fred, who proceeded to mouth and mime the worlds "would you like to go to the dance with me?". As she said yes, I felt it, a splintering of my heart. Fuck. Absolute bollocks. I looked at Lori in disbelief, and she frowned, waving her hands, completely confused too. I watched her mouth as she whispered something to me, about how she was so sure, but it became blurry. My eyes filled with tears, and I turned away from her, arranging my hair around my face, staring at the work in front of me. A tear fell and smudged the writing that wasn't quite dry, but I made no sound. I continued to write, allowing the tears to stain my work. When I finished, I discretely wiped the tears from my cheeks and got up, hiding behind my hair as I turned the work in to Snape, who didn't question my puffy eyes or running mascara. I collected my bag soundlessly and walked over to Ty. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fred watching me.

"Ty?" I called timidly, and he turned, surrounded by his Durmstrang buddies. He smiled at me, but I could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong.

"Cathleen, my aren't you looking beautiful?" He asked as he reached up and brushed away a tear. He mouthed a "what's wrong", but I just shook my head, glad he wasn't fussing around me and making a big deal.

"I wanted to tell you that I accept your offer. I would love to go to the dance with you." I told him, pulling on a smile, and he smiled back, taking my hand, kissing the knuckles.

"That gives me great pleasure." He said sweetly, and the sentence managed to make the tears go away. He gave me the once over, before offering me his arm.

"I was just off to the library, care to join me?" He offered, and I risked a look behind me. Fred was chatting away to Mia and Amy, his arms round their shoulders. I turned back and took his arm, smiling.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Gahhhh why can't they just be? Omg everyone just... Get out I can't even. Poor Cathy. And Fred omg ㈷7 my babies. Okay so Imma paste the link below and you can just put it in your browser cus I seriously can't get it to work. But yeah I really hope you liked this chapter even though it was so short and I'd love to hear your opinions on Ty and Cathy, love hearing from you guys xx **

**just jump on Pintrest and search this ** BellamyisBae/yule-ball-dresses/


	25. The calm before the storm

**Hey guys. so the Yule ball is so soon, I'm so excited! I've got big plans.**

* * *

Since that day, me and Ty had become quite good friends. We studied together, we went to the second Triwizard Tournament together, and I knew a lot about his life. He had a little sister called Katerina, his father dealt with dragons and his mother was a muggle seamstress. I'd made it quite obvious I wanted to be friends, and friends only, which he seemed to be okay with. Now, it was the day of the Yule ball, and me and the girls were in deep preparation. Our dresses were in white bags hung on the doors of the wardrobe, the floor currently littered with face masks, hot water, nail scissors and body butter. We had hours till the Ball, but apparently this stuff took time. Lori was still in the process of dying her hair. It would be purple at the top, bleeding into dark blue, light blue then real and a sort of green. Her head was wrapped in foil, her face caked in a pink face mask while Bianca, also in a face mask and her hair in a towel, was performing a pedicure on her feet. Biancas mum was a beautician, who'd taught her daughter all the tricks of the trade and had been kind enough to lend us a lot of equipment.

I reclined on my bed, face mask thoroughly caked on, cucumber on my eyes as my toe nails dried. I'd wanted nothing fancy, just a trim and clear polish. Eggy was in the shower now, washing off the face mask and her hair. I was scheduled to be next, and to be honest I was pretty looking forward to this. I was already so relaxed. Every time I thought of Fred, about how we hadn't talked since, about how he was taking Alicia instead, I just wiggled my fingers in the hot steamy water that was unclogging my pores apparently and I relaxed.

"God that was nice." Eggy came back, towering down her hair, wearing a dressing gown and carrying a shower bag of stuff. We'd all been given one, filled with face scrub, shampoo, conditioner and body wash, all hand picked by Biancas mum.

"Your turn." She said, and I sat up, grabbing my dressing gown and my shower bag. I walked bare foot to the nearest shower room and took of my clothes. I turned on the shower, stepping under the warm stream of water. I washed away the mask, lathering my body with the blackberry body wash and scrubbing at my face with the same smelling exfoliater. She'd chosen a different scent for each of us, even the shampoo and conditioner smelt of it. I loved Biancas mum. She was amazing.

I got out the shower, wrapping myself up in soft bathrobe, before padding back to the room. Eggy was coating herself in her body butter, while Bianca was checking Loris foil.

"Yep, ready for the rinse, right on schedule." She said, and Lori grinned.

"This is gunna look epic." She exclaimed as both her and Bianca walked off to the bathroom. That left me and Eggy alone. I sat on my bed, towelling myself down, before reaching for the body butter.

"I'm so excited." Eggy said as she screwed the lid back on her cream.

"Me too." I admitted. It was an opportunity to dance and have fun, and I guess it couldn't be too bad.

"So are you and Ty like a thing?" She asked as she started to paint her nails a pale blue colour. I shook my head as I covered my legs in the delicious smelling body butter.

"Nah, just friends." I told her, and she shrugged.

"Ah okay. So... You and Fred..." She trailed off, looking up to meet my eyes. She had her wet hair in braids, I'd obviously been in the shower longer than I thought if Bianca had had time for that.

"Umm." I swallowed hard. She'd seen me and him on that dance floor, and since she'd been burning to ask the question, I could feel it in the way she looked at me.

"I... He's with Alicia." I reminded her, and she sighed, moving towards me, careful not to smudge her nails.

"But you like him." She pressed, and I couldn't lie to her. She deserved the truth about me and him more than anyone.

"Yeah." I admitted, and she gave me a sorry look.

"Many girls have loved him. I did. But everything he does is fake. You told me yourself. He's a user, and you deserve better." She gave my shoulder a pat, and I couldn't argue with her. She was right after all. Many girls had loved him, and many girls had had their hearts broken by him too.

"I guess." I said, and she smiled, going back to her bed. By the time I had coated my skin with a layer of body butter and brushed my hair, putting it up out the way, Bianca came back, Lori in tow, a plastic bag thing covering her head.

"We'll give the dye time to rest before I dry it." Bianca said, and Lori gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks B." She said gratefully, and Bianca blushed. Eggy grabbed her phone, connecting to the speakers, and started blasting some music.

"Let's do this!"

I sat at the desk, makeup sprawled over the top haphazardly, a large mirror leaning against the wall so I could see my face. My hair was mostly dry, my fingernails painted a dark blue to match my dress, and o was wearing the blue thong I'd brought under my robe. I already looked pretty, my skin glowing and healthy from all the treatment, my hair glossy from the oil Bianca had rubbed into it earlier to stop it going frizzy, so it would be easier to curl later. My legs were waxed, my eyebrows tended to, my skin blemish free.

"Right." Bianca was chewing on the handle of a makeup brush, staring at me. Loris hair had come out magnificent, and to go with her retro theme her eyes were smoky with winged liner, and her lips were bright red. Eggy looked sultry with almost neutral lip stick, but the lip liner made her lips look massive. Her face was fully contoured, her eyelashes long, her eyeshadow a glittering pinky brown. Bianca herself had outlined her eyes in dark pencil, and had amazing eyebrows and glossy red lips.

"What to do..." She mused, gazing at my dress. Then, her eyes lit up.

"I have it." She whispered almost to herself before grabbing a bottle of primer, turning me around to face her so my back was to the mirror. She layered the primer over my face, making it feel soft and silky, before dabbing on a light helping of foundation with a sponge. She went over my face several times with a powder brush, before taking out a palette of eyeshadow.

"Eyes closed." She ordered, and I complied. Bianca was a quiet girl, but when it got to this stuff, she was very assertive. I felt everyone gather round, exchanging opinions as Bianca worked her magic. The only time I was aloud to open my eyes was to do my mascara.

"Okay." She said after what felt like ages. I opened my eyes and turned to look at the mirror. Staring at me was someone beautiful. Staring at me was a girl I'd never met before, a girl whose eyes were not only blue, but so shockingly blue they looked unreal. A girl who had cheek bones to die for, and lips large and definitely kissable. Her skin was flawless, creamy, her eyes large, framed by thick dark lashes, eyelids sparkling in Browns and golds. Her lips were glossy and a beautiful shade of shell pink. I couldn't believe it was me. I looked sophisticated and sexy and beautiful. I stared at myself and I felt like crying, because I couldn't forget the truth. I'd wanted to look this way for him. I'd wanted him to see me like this, and I'd wanted him to come over to me and kiss me because I was his and no one else could ever have me.

"You like it?" Bianca asked tentatively, and I nodded, lost for words.

"I love it." I replied, and she grinned.

"Right. Hair stations. Now."

I stood in front of the mirror for the last time, still in my bath robe. My hair was piled up in a messy bun, curls framing my face, dark blue jewelled pins securing the bun in place. All that was left was the dress and the shoes. I turned to the other three, who were already dressed. Lori was wearing a blue vintage dress, with a skirt that stuck out with many underskirts and ended just at her knee, with a darker blue sash around her waist. She was wearing the white high heels I'd brought her which had white bows on the front. Her hair was curly and melted into the fabric of the dress.

Bianca wore a sea green dress with spaghetti straps and silver jewels encrusted on the empire waist. The front ended just around mid thigh where as the back was ankle length. She had a sort of shawl that she draped around her elbows. Eggy, though, was stunning. Her dress, like Biancas and Loris, had an empire waist. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline that exposed her generous bust. There was a beige sash around the waist, a bow fastened in the middle of it. Above the bow was white with small black flowers. The bottom was entirely white flowing lace that ended at her knees. She wore blue heels, and honestly if Landon didn't salivate all over her I'd be surprised.

"Get dressed." Lori said softly, touching my shoulder. She understood how I felt right now. I nodded, and turned to my dress. It was show time.

* * *

**yaaaaaay. I'm kinda glad I got to show you just how close these four are, cus I don't think you've really seen their friendship. So yeah this is gunna be great, and the next chapter is gunna be emotional and eventful and I'm so excited. Please review and tell me your thoughts, and don't forget to check out the dresses if you haven't already on Pinterest, my user name is Bellamyisbae xx**


	26. Love is a curious thing

**Guys. It's time for the Yule Ball. You get me? Shit. Is. Going. Down.**

* * *

*Freds POV*

I stood at the bottom of the stair case, waiting for Alicia to join me. My tux was starting to piss me off, and I pulled at the shirt, feeling too hot. I was restless, unlike George, who was leaning against a pillar with utter coolness. Damn him. He was taking Bianca. Landon also looked dapper in a suit and tie, and he was pulling at his tie nervously. I knew he wasn't worried about Eggy, oh no, he hadn't made all the effort for her. He was in my situation too I guess. Not being able to take the girl he really wanted to.

I turned at the sound of heels, really hoping Alicia had finally turned up so I could stop fussing and dance. The music would clear my head. At the top of the stairs emerged Bianca, looking pretty, and next to her Eggy and Lori. I saw it in his eyes, how his mouth dropped, as she descended the stairs. Landon watched Lori like I imagine I watch Cathy. Dammit. I promised I wouldn't think of her tonight. But now that promise is broken...

"Where's Kitty cat?" I called as the girls joined us. Lori gave Landon a sideways glance before she took the arm of her date, a guy in the year above called Tom. Eggy gave me a sly grin as she took Landons outstretched arm.

"Hopefully in the arms of someone who deserves her, instead of a guy who should crawl up his own ass so he can taste the shit he deals out." With that, she flicked her hair, and was gone. Bianca, who was already on George's arm, gave me a sympathetic look, before smiling softly.

"She'll be down in a second..." She paused, before leaning in closer.

"Don't stare." She whispered, and before I could ask why on earth I'd stare, I heard heels, and a sigh.

I turned, and felt everything, the band, the people, the laughter, everything, just... Disappear. Cathy stood at the top of the stairs looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her, or anyone for that matter. Her dress was tight, and I could see every curve. Her eyes were large and wonderful, her face alight. I couldn't help it. I stared. I stared long and hard as she walked down the stairs, and her eyes met mine. For the briefest of seconds I completely forgot that we weren't here together, and I started to raise my hand, to touch her face, her hand, anything, just to make sure this was real. Then, I felt someone come up beside me, and the moment was over as her eyes left mine and she looked at someone else. I turned, feeling everything sap out of me as my eyes locked on a boy from Durmstrang, his suit red, his hair close cropped. I saw her take his arm, and I watched as they walked away. Her back was completely exposed, and her ass... There were no words. She looked back once, her eyes fixed on me, before she left.

"Damn." George whispered, watching her go.

"Shit, I fucked up." I held my face in my hands, shaking my head. I still should have asked her, I should have begged her. Fuck!

"Fred?" Alicia's voice brought me out of my depression, and I looked up, forcing on a smile.

"Hey beautiful." The words were not entirely empty, she was beautiful. She was wearing a tight black dress that came to half way down her calves, and that had a plunging neckline to show off her tits. But it was nothing, nothing compared to Cathy.

"Shall we go?" She asked, and I nodded, offering her my arm. She took it, and we entered the party.

* * *

*Cathleens POV*

Fuck. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't fucking trip. Eggy, Lori and Bianca had gone ahead without me at my request. If I fell down the stairs, I'd do it alone and not ruin their nights. I walked down the hall way, the music from the ball already booming. I was approaching the stair case, and I felt my ankle roll a little. I was no good in heels. I stopped a second, taking a deep breath. Tonight would be fun. It would be fine. Just don't trip. I emerged into the light and looked down the stairs. I saw Bianca with George, a load of milling couples, and then... Him. He looked handsome in his tux, and when his eyes met mine, I forgot all about my heels. His lips parted as I descended the stairs, and I swallowed hard, looking past him and seeing Ty. He smiled, holding his arm for me to take, and I smiled back, grateful for the extra support. As we walked to the dance floor, I turned, and saw him watching me. I turned away. I couldn't think of him tonight, or I'd break down.

"You are looking divine." Ty whispered as we joined the other students as we waited for the four champions and their dates to enter. I blushed as his eyes roamed my face, his lips turned up in a genuine smile.

"Thank you, and you're looking very handsome." I smoothed my hand over the shoulder of his tux. He did in fact look handsome. He grinned, and we watched on as the champions walked in. Everyone cheered. Fleur looked beautiful, and the boys looked handsome, even Harry. They began to dance, with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall joining. Ty turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, and I looked at the mostly empty dance floor, and thought of my heels. He could see my hesitation, and he leaned closer.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." He teased, and I sighed.

"Okay." He lead me out to the dance floor, bowing for me before we took stance and began to dance. It wasn't easy, but at least I didn't stand on his feet or fall. He was patient, and laughed when I did a step wrong, but in a good natured way. We danced for hours, to many different styles of songs, until I got too hot and he lead me over to a table. I sat down on the chair as he went to go get some drinks. I observed all the happiness on the dance floor, and smiled. Bianca and George were dancing, and I couldn't help thinking they looked cute. Lori wasn't actually with Tom, but was taking a turn with Landon as Eggy walked over to the bathroom. Landon was smiling broadly, and Lori laughed. I was glad that they were all having fun. My eyes landed on Fred and Alicia, and I felt my heart miss a beat. I saw Fred lean in and whisper in Alicia's ear, a sexy smile on his face, and I looked away quickly, biting my lip to stop the tears from spilling over. I felt Ty take my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him, the drinks placed carefully on the table.

"You are not happy." He stated plainly, his face lined with worry. I tried to fake a smile, but I just couldn't do it. Seeing Fred and Alicia together made everything seem worthless.

"You want to be here with someone else." He said softly, and despite how genuine and nice and respectful he'd been all night I couldn't help nodding.

"I'm sorry, Ty, you really are a nice guy, but..." I trailed off, a tear running down my cheek. He gave me a soft smile, brushing the tear away tenderly.

"You love him, this other boy?" He asked, and I looked at the floor.

"I think so." I admitted.

"And he is with another girl?" He asked, and this time all I could do was nod as another tear fell down my skin. He tilted my head up, looking deep into my eyes.

"Then he is the stupidest guy in the world." He said very seriously, which made me laugh a little as I sniffed. I wouldn't let Fred see me cry. Ty hugged me briefly, before taking me hand and kissing it.

"I believe I should go now. It's been wonderful, and you look stunning. Good night, Cathleen." He bowed, before he took off. I stood alone for a second, trying to pull myself together, gripping the table to keep myself upright. When it became evident that I wouldn't be able to stop the flood of emotions trying to crush me, and that the night was thoroughly ruined, I started to walk out towards the stairs, swiping away the tears as they fell.

"Cathy!" I heard his voice, and I took a deep breath, trying to push everything down.

"Go away!" I ordered, but he came up behind me, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to look at him. I tried to hide myself from him, not wanting to look at his face.

"What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Fred demanded, and I stopped fighting, turning to him with a wild look in my eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"He didn't do anything!" I shouted, the fury taking over my sadness. His brow creased, and he frowned.

"Then what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked, and I sighed, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Really, Fred? You have no idea?" When he showed no signs of understanding, I balled my hands into fists.

"I've made a fool of myself! I kissed you, and I though you were going to ask me to this stupid thing! I went over and over it in my head, and then you asked her! How stupid do you think that makes me feel? I thought you liked me! It's you, Fred! You're the one making me cry!" I exploded, the tears running hot and fast as his face fell, his eyes wide.

"I thought you didn't care about me! You haven't talked to me in weeks!" He shouted back.

"I was embarrassed about what happened at Woods party! Not only that but I had no idea what to say to you! You've made barely any effort to even talk to me. You've just been off fucking anything with a pulse!" I accused, and his face twisted in anger.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that! I was waiting for you to make the move, Cathleen. I've been there, I've been waiting for you for at least three years. You're the one going back and forth, hot and cold! How was I suppose to know?" He admitted, then his mouth clamped shut as my eyes went wide. He'd liked me for three whole years? I couldn't deal with a month of not knowing, how could he deal for that long?

"Three... Three years?" I asked, and he shook his head, sitting down on a step, running his hands through his hair, putting his head between his legs momentarily.

"Yeah." He replied, no longer looking at me. I sat down next to him, not close enough to touch him, but close enough to hear his breathing.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, and he snorted, shaking his head.

"Because you never showed any interest, then you were with Jeremy, and then after that when you did show interest it just didn't seem like the right time, and then when we kissed you stopped it. Then you blanked me and... What was I suppose to do?" He asked, meeting my eyes, looking as if he actually wanted an answer. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared back at him. We didn't say anything, it didn't seem right to ruin this with words. He finally looked down at my dress, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Fuck you look hot." He whispered, and I blushed, looking away. I saw Lori coming towards us, and I stood, looking down at him.

"We'll talk later, promise." I promised, before I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her sad expression.

"Nothing. I just need some air." She informed me, before she practically ran off. I watched her go, feeling like I should go after her but knowing she needed her space. I stood for a second, before I turned and walked up to my room. I had to get out of this dress.

* * *

***holds breath* please don't kill me. Did you like Fred's POV? I don't usually do them so yay. Ty is cute right? And George and Bianca. Come on all the ships were happening. So yeah tell me what you thought of the whole situation. FREDS CONFESSION OH MY. What do you think is up with Lori? Okay so next chapter I'm warning you already there will be smut, so if you don't like smut then yeah don't read it. But it's gunna get hot, and I'm not telling you who it's between ㈴7 but yah, tell me yas opinions on the whe thing xxx**


	27. I've spent too long waiting

**So I couldn't actually wait another week to post this, and I feel like I owe you this because I've literally dragged this moment out for so long so yeah. Have fun**

* * *

I walked into the room to find it empty. I flicked on the light, going over to my bed. I started taking the pins out of my hair, letting it all fall down my back, laying them carefully on the desk. I went to push the strap of my dress down, just wanting to go to bed, when I heard the door fly open. I turned and saw Fred, his eyes wild.

"Fred?" I exclaimed, pulling the strap of my dress back up, more than a little confused. What was he doing here? He walked over, backed me up into the wall, one hand gripping my hip, the other on my face. My heart raced as my breath got stuck in my throat.

"I couldn't wait till later." He whispered as he kissed me. I kissed him back immediately, winding my fingers into his hair like I'd been craving to do for days. There was an urgency and passion to this kiss that there had never been before, and I craved it. His mouth opened, and he deepened the kiss, his body pinning mine into the wall as he pulled on my hair, his other hand slipping onto my bare back. I could barely breathe, my heart was racing a million miles a minute, and every where his skin touched mine I felt electricity. His lips broke from mine, kissing across my jaw and down my neck, sucking on the skin. I moaned, my hands tight in the fabric of his shirt to stop myself from falling. My legs felt like jelly, my head swimming as he pushed the straps of my dress down my shoulders, exposing my breasts. He cupped them, his thumb brushing over my nipples, and I bit my lip, pushing down my gasps of delight. He kissed down my collar bone, and then his mouth closed around my breast, sucking softly.

"Oh my god." I gasped, my hands knotted in his hair as his tongue flicked out. He moved to the other, teasing me until I was practically begging him to kiss me again, pushing his hands down onto my hips. He brought his lips back onto mine with a smile, pushing off my dress completely. It landed in a pool on the floor, and I stood in the midnight blue thong I'd brought specially to match. My fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them quickly, sliding the material off his shoulders. My hands roamed slowly over every inch of his chest, stomach and back, running my nails across his skin, delighting in his groans as his muscles twitched under my touch. His hands moved across my skin slowly, learning every inch, finding all the places that made me gasp or giggle. He took his time, which just worked me up into a frenzy until I was rubbing my body against his, begging him to touch me where I really needed it.

"Please." I begged, needing this, needing him. He finally put his hands on my ass, and just the mere contact of his hands there made him moan. I knew he liked my ass, but as he squeezed it, jiggling it slightly, I realised just how much. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and carried me over to my bed, lying me down on the sheets. He kissed down my stomach, then down my legs to my feet, taking my shoes off for me, before kissing back up the inside of my leg. When he reached my thigh, I twitched in anticipation. He sucked on the skin there, leaving a dark red mark. He moved up to my pants, and rolled them down, taking them clean off. I'd never been so glad to have shaved. His head disappeared between my legs, and I gripped the sheets, my head tossing to the side as his tongue worked magic.

"Fuck." I hissed, biting my lip, my hips jerking. He grabbed my thighs, forcing them a little wider, before he slipped a finger inside me. I cried out, burying my head in the pillow. He added another finger, moving a little faster. I moaned uncontrollably. This was the best head I'd ever been given. I felt the orgasm build, but before I got to that, he stopped, sitting up. I whined, lifting my hips up, begging for the relief. He chuckled, his hand smoothing across my stomach tenderly.

"Not yet." He whispered as he kissed my throat. I pushed him off me, getting onto my hands and knees, sticking my butt in the air, hoping to goad him into it. His eyes darkened as I crawled towards him, my lips latching onto his neck, sucking softly as my fingers opened the button on his trousers. I bent down, kissing his stomach, before I pulled his boxers down. He took a deep breath, leaning back on his elbows as I took his erection in my hand, stroking him a few times experimentally. He was much bigger then Jeremy, though that was to be expected seeming as Fred was 6 ft. I ran my tongue up his shaft teasingly, and I felt him tense.

"Cat." He groaned as I took his head in my mouth. If he was going to tease me, he deserved a taste of his own medicine. I slowly sucked, taking a cm more into my mouth at a time, prolonging it as much as possible. When I finally took the whole of him into my mouth, he thrust his hips up, clearly as sexual frustrated as me. I started moving a little faster, sucking a little harder, and his hands tangled in my hair, guiding my head down. My fingernails raked over his stomach, and I looked up into his eyes as he hit the back of my throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouthing the word shit as my hand cupped his balls.

"Cathy, stop. I'm going to-" he didn't finish before he shot his load into my mouth. There was a terrifying moment when I realised I was going to have to swallow, but I pushed down my disgust and did it anyway. I removed myself from him, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"So you can cum, but me?" I teased, and he grabbed me by the hips, throwing me down on the bed. He turned me over so my ass was in the air, and my face was in the covers. He slapped my ass teasingly, and I giggled. Then, he stopped, moving back a step.

"I don't... I don't have a condom." He said suddenly, and I turned around, looking him in the eyes. He looked devastated, and it would really ruin the mood if he had to go run and grab one. A part of my brain was crying because I'd so wanted this, but another was taking in his face and realising he thought he'd let me down.

"Hey." I took his face in my hands, moving forward and kissing him softly.

"It's okay. Another time." I reassured, and he sighed, kissing me again.

"Well, I think it's only fair..." He trailed off with a grin before he pushed me back down on the bed, his fingers disappearing inside me again. I gasped, a little shocked, as his mouth closed around one of my breasts. He thrust his fingers inside me hard as his mouth travelled to my clit. He sucked roughly, his fingers pinching my nipples. I was gasping within seconds, moaning so hard I'm sure next door could clearly hear. I didn't care, all I could feel was the pleasure as he hummed, and it was like the world shattered.

"Fred! Fred!" I cried his name as I came, my whole body twitching, pulsing around his fingers. I could feel his eyes on me, devouring every second as I came down from the high.

"Wow." He whispered, moving to lie next to me, his lips claiming mine. I kissed him slowly, lazily, feeling very satisfied. All questions about what now or what we were just faded away as we kissed, and it felt so right that it seemed impossible that we wouldn't be together. He hadn't had a condom on hand, which meant he hadn't planned on having sex tonight, and that kind of made me happy. He grabbed the edge of my sheet and pulled it over me, and I laughed.

"What, you don't like staring at my naked body?" I teased, and he laughed.

"No, I like it way too much." He admitted, and I snorted, resting my head on his shoulder. We laid there like that for a while, before he got up and pulled on his clothes. I wrapped myself more firmly in my sheets, watching him dress. As he pulled on his shirt the muscles of his back twitched, and I bit my lip.

"Turn around." I ordered, making a dress out of my covers and crawling to the end of the bed. Fred turned to face me, his shirt still open. He raised an eyebrow as I reached out, touching the bruise that the bludger had left lightly. He didn't flinch, he just watched me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He looked down at me with fierce protection in his eyes, and he brought his hands up to my face.

"I'd do it again in a split second." He didn't really answer the question, but I didn't mind. His answer was cute enough to mean I didn't feel guilty. I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed me softly. He went to pull away, but I held him to me. I didn't want him to leave yet. He gathered me against him, kissing me a little harder. Neither of us heard the door open, neither of us saw the person walk in. It wasn't until there was a bang and we broke apart, startled.

Eggy stood in the door way, her mouth open in shock, the heels she'd been carrying in her hand now on the floor.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**so. This is it. This is what everyone has been waiting for... And EGGY COME ALONG AND FUCKS SHIT UP. Yeah lol. So what did you think of it? I wanted to get it perfect but in the end I was like ya know what? This is how I amlways imagined it going down so here we are. Eat it up my lovelies! EAT IT. Ahh so yeah tell me what you think, and if it lived up to your expectations. In always so worried about posting smut. Love hearing from you xx**


	28. The beginning

**Hey guys, how's it going? Can't remember when I last updated, probably wasn't even that long ago but yah. Here we go**

* * *

"Eggy!" I went to grab her, but realised I was still wrapped up in my sheets. I sat back, trying to wrap myself more firmly in the sheets. She stared between us, her eyes wide, and shook her head.

"You had sex? In our dorm room? Were you trying to get caught?" She accused, and I shook my head, feeling my heart beating hard in my chest. Fred grabbed a robe off of the chest and dropped it around my shoulders. I nodded a thank you, tying it around myself quickly before I let the sheet fall away.

"We didn't have sex." I rushed to say, and she raised an eyebrow, gesturing to me.

"You're naked. He's just getting dressed. God are you seriously lying to me?" She shouted, and I saw her eyes water. I got off the bed and moved towards her, but she shook her head, holding up her hand to stop me. I took a step back. How could she be annoyed with me? After all, hadn't she done all of this with him, without even asking?

"We didn't." Fred insisted, and she turned her fiery eyes on him now.

"And you. How dare you use her? You're a terrible man whore." She was almost screaming now, and my hands clenched. No. This couldn't happen. Not tonight.

"Eggy..." But she ran, straight out the door and down the corridor. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Fred's hand moved to my waist, turning me towards him. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder, trying to think. How could I make this better? How could I have let this happen? I should have known she would find us. Stupid. Stupid!

"This is my fault." He whispered, and I looked up, shaking my head. I kissed his shoulder softly.

"No." I reassured.

"Yes." He replied, his hand moving into my hair, tilting my face up. He kissed me, once, twice, before he pulled away. I shivered, fighting the urge to pull him back.

"I should go." He walked to the door, then paused, looking back at me.

"We'll figure this out." He reassure, before he left. I stood there, watching the door, and tried to think. How were we ever going to figure anything out? Eggy was never going to be okay with me and him, and every other girl he fucked didn't just disappear. Ugh.

I flopped down on my bed, burying my head in the pillow, wrapping myself in the dishevelled sheets, cocooning myself into a lump. I heard someone come in, and I looked up. They hadn't seen me, and I saw two people hugging. I narrowed my eyes, squinting into the darkness. I recognised Lori, her dress beautiful and unique. As the other person pulled away, I frowned. Landon? Maybe he'd found her crying, it was nice of him to look after her.

"I want to sort this." Lori whispered just loud enough for me to hear, and I saw Landon nod as he took both her hands in his.

"Me too." He replied, before he leaned in and kissed her. I almost choked on my breath, but I clamped my mouth shut. They pulled apart, and Lori smiled.

"I love you." He whispered as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled slightly, before shaking her head.

"I'm going to tell Cathy. She's my best friend. She needs to know." She pulled her hands away, and Landon nodded.

"Yeah, I want her to know too. I just... I kept trying to find a time. Then we split and now we're together again and..." He shrugged, a little lost for words, and I sighed. Naww. That's kind of cute. Lori touched his face softly, before moving further into the room.

"I love you." She whispered, before turning away from him. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, before he walked away, closing the door behind him. I pretended to stir, sitting up in bed. Lori looked up, her eyes a little wide, before she smiled. She was a good actress.

"Sorry I just came in." Lori apologised, and I shrugged.

"It's alright. Did you have a good time?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, did you?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I'll tell you what happened in the morning." I decided. I didn't want to get into it tonight. She nodded, before taking her dress off and slipping into her pyjamas. Bianca came in about ten minutes later, giggling like a child. She clambered into my bed with me, and started telling me about her night, about how her and George were the last ones on the dance floor, and all the things I'd missed seeming as I'd left early. She also told me how George had kissed her and told her he wanted to take her on a date. Long after she fell asleep next to me, still in her dress, I stayed awake. Eggy didn't come back.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and for a blissful second I forgot everything that had happened, and it was just an ordinary morning, full of the promise of Quidditch practice and maybe the off chance of sneaking around with Lori and getting a little tipsy in the back of the library. Then, as my mind cleared of the left over sleep, everything came back, and I groaned. Damn.

I sat up slowly so not to wake Bianca, and looked over at Eggys bed. Yep, there she was. She'd probably snuck in early this morning. She was asleep, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. What would she say when she woke up? Would she still be mad?

I bit my lip. I didn't want to face her this morning. I know it's bad to run, but I couldn't help it. I got up as silently as I could, grabbed my uniform and headed out. I changed in the bathroom, before heading to the common room. There weren't many people awake. I settled down on a sofa, pretty much collapsing, the warmth from the fire washing over me, making my eyes heavy. I curled up, leaning my head against the arm of the sofa, closing my eyes.

Someone shook my arm, and I jolted awake, blinking rapidly. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, looking at the person who had sat next to me. Fred was grinning that mischievous smile of his, lounging back against the sofa, the image of relaxation. His hair fell over his forehead, a little ruffled, but his eyes were alight.

"Hey sleepy head." He grinned, and I groaned, shaking my head sleepily. Sleep still tugged at my mind, and I blinked slowly. He chuckled, before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. I snuggled up to him, my fingers gripping his shirt as I closed my eyes. He was so warm, and so comfy. I started to drift off, wriggling a bit to get comfy. I felt his arm tighten around me as his fingers played with my hair. I fell asleep, feeling comforted and very happy.

"Cathy." His voice was like a dream, and I smiled, curling up against him a little more, still blissfully half asleep. He pulled a strand of my hair softly, and I opened my eyes, looking up at him sleepily. He smiled, before he leaned down and kissed me. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. As I've already stated, public displays of affection for Fred were unheard of. His bitches got the silent treatment out in the open. If he was openly with a girl, it meant something. And he was goddamn kissing me in the middle of the common room. It wasn't deep or sexual or hard, and that's what surprised me. It was soft, and sweet, and as his hand came to cup my face, his thumb caressing my cheek bone, I began to kiss him back. I couldn't worry about all the stupid things, like Eggy and all the other girls he'd slept with. Even Jeremy, and all the shit in my life, all the things we'd said to each other in the past, all the fights and teasing and pranks, they contributed to making this feel right. Sure me and him had hated each other, but was that all just misdirected feelings?

"Cathleen?" I broke away from Fred to look at Landon, who had his eyebrows raised. I blushed furiously at being caught red handed by my brother. Fred cleared his throat, giving Landon a cheeky grin as he stood.

"Landon, you know mate, me and George were thinking about sneaking into Finches supply cupboard, raising a little hell... You in?" Fred offered, and the corner of Landons mouth turned up slightly.

"I always am." He patted Fred on the shoulder, before his eyes came to rest on me again. I couldn't tell if he approved of me and Fred, he probably didn't, but that was just a big brother thing to do. He sat down, and Fred stared between the two of us for a second, as if trying to decide what to do, before he shrugged.

"Catch you later kitty cat." He turned, waving over his shoulder, and I rolled my eyes as he ran up to George, throwing his arm around his shoulder as a girl with blond hair and a pinched face blushed. I saw them both raise their hands to their mouth and whistle at her, making her good bright red.

"Where you going?" George called.

"COME BACK LYDIA!" Fred shrieked, acting like he'd be struck in the chest.

"LYDIA I NEED YOU!" George bellowed, and the poor girl scampered off quickly, trying to hide how embarrassed she was. I rolled my eyes again.

"Dicks." I muttered, though I was smiling. Landon fixed me with a curious gaze, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I demanded, and he shrugged, grinning.

"Oh, nothing, little miss 'I hate the twins with a passion'" he pocked me, poking my side, and I frowned, looking at the twins, who'd heard what had been said. Both held their chests, feigning fatal injuries.

"I'm crushed." George pretended to wipe away a tear, and Fred fell down on one knee.

"Oh fairest Cathleen, we plead for your forgiveness." He said dramatically, making me splutter.

"Whatever you sods." I grinned, and George sobbed, flouncing off over dramatically, with Fred calling after him, waving his arms in the air. Landon chuckled, shaking his head, before his face turned serious.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He began, and as he said it Lori walked in, her uniform scruffy and customised with badges, chains and rips. She smiled, blushing slightly as Landon waved her over. I knew what was coming, but it still seemed so... Big.

"Me and Lori, we're dating." He told me as she perched on his knee, her arm around his neck as she looked at me sheepishly. I looked between the two of them, and wondered how Id never seen it before. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and as Lori met his eyes, the care was written all over her face. It wasn't sappy, it wasn't disgustingly cute. Then there together, it seemed mature, and natural, and I smiled.

"I really hope you don't hate me for not telling you." Lori looked at me, biting her lip as her cheeks blushed. I scoffed.

"I could never hate you. You two deserve to be happy, and you're both awesome so, yeah figures you'd end up together really." I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. They were just two people who liked each other, and I cared greatly about the both of them. They both smiled, before Lori looked at her watch and groaned.

"We should go, Cathy, we have herbology in ten." She made a face, and began to stand. Landon pulled her down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and Lori blushed, smiling lovingly as she ran a hand through his hair. She stood, and he slapped her ass playfully as she began to walk off. I pulled a face at him, before giving him a playful punch on the arm and following after Lori. We walked to class arm in arm, giggling away.

"Oh! You need to tell me what happened last night." She reminded me, and I felt a blush creep up my neck. Remembering everything that had happened with Fred, his lips against mine, his hands all over my body made my stomach tighten and a tingle surge up my spin. I hadn't felt the need for someone's touch in so long, it was sort of foreign. We rounded the corner, and there the twins stood, messing around, teasing the younger years, and I almost stopped dead.

"Maybe later." I said, my eyes never leaving Fred. He looked up and gave me a wink, and I blushed harder. Lori looked between us both, before gasping, her hand flying to her mouth as she tried to suppress her grin. You could feel the giddiness radiating off of her.

"Oh my god did you and Fr-" I covered her mouth, hissing at her to shush as we passed a group of girls eying the twins. Fred roared with laughter as he stared at the two of us, and I groaned.

"Great, now I'll be beating down his ego with a stick." I elbowed her in the ribs, and she giggled all the way into the classroom.

* * *

**Soo? You like? Lori and Landon ❤️ Cuteeee. And Cathy and Fred woo. So I don't think Imma make them that super soppy couple who're always all over each other, but I guess it'll be a mix of loads of different things. But at the moment they're in their honeymoon stage so enjoy. Tell me what you think of them together xx**


	29. Our stars

**I'm really sorry this had taken so long and it's well short and it's not even that good xx**

* * *

Eggy hadn't said a word. She'd sat across from me at lunch, and had cast me one annoyed glance before ignoring me. Fred had sat next to me, and his thumb had ran up and down my hand under the table, his fingers treading through mine, never totally holding my hand. No one had thought anything of it, no one even seemed to suspect anything, not that they would. It was thrilling almost, to be together and have no one know. It was like we could only have stolen moments, and that made them all the better.

I had no idea what to say to Eggy, or if I should say anything at all. Surely she could understand, surely she knew what this all meant to me. Did she really think I would get with him unless I liked him?

I sighed for the ten hundredth time today, running a hand through my hair as I stared down at my herbology homework. All the questions were ones that, usually, I'd understand in an instance, but today they all seemed impossible. I'd retreated to the library, knowing Eggy wouldn't be likely to come here, and the shelves were quiet. Hermoine was studying far away from me, and a few others mingled around, but no one even ventured to talk to me.

I'd told Lori everything, and I mean everything, including the whole Eggy thing. She'd listen in patient silence to the whole story, before smiling and saying "I told you so". I'd told Bianca the condensed version, left out the whole Eggy thing, and she'd fangirled so hard it was like she was having a fit.

"You two are so cute together!" She'd screeched, and I couldn't help myself smiling. He was cute to me, he didn't treat me like he'd treated Eggy, or any of his other bitches. In classes he'd smile at me and wave, when he saw me in the halls he would wave manically, and entwine our fingers briefly as we passed each other. Sure, there wasn't a lot of PDA, but I didn't exactly want that. All I cared about was him not acting distant and cold, and he did neither.

Suddenly, someone's hands covered my eyes, and I prepared to scream when I heard a mischievous chuckle I'd been hearing for years.

"Hey." Fred whispered in my ear, and I sighed, taking his hands off of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a kiss on my shoulder before leaning his chin against the same spot. I leaned my head back against his chest, looking up at him and smiling.

"You seem tense. What's up?" He asked, kissing my forehead. I sighed, twisting so I could face him, his hands now on my back as I straddled the chair.

"Eggy has pretty much disowned me." I told him, running a hand through my hair. He cupped my face in his hands, leaning down and kissing me softly, before pulling away.

"She'll get over it. Come on, relax." He whispered, kissing me again. I had homework to do, I probably should have pushed him off, but I didn't have the energy. I kissed him back, my hands moving up his stomach, flat against his chest. He pulled me up, kicking the chair out of the way, holding me to him. He turned his head slightly, opening his mouth. My hands tightened in his shirt as he kissed me harder, his hands moving down my back, both moving to my ass, squeezing it hard. I giggled, still confused by his fascination with my butt.

"No fratanising in the library!" A shrill voice interrupted, and we broke apart, looking at a ravenclaw prefect who almost had steam coming out of her ears. I blushed furiously, while Fred just grinned.

"Just because you aren't getting any." He retorted, which made the girl, I think her name was Mavi, cross her arms, pout and storm off in a very childlike manner. We both dissolved into hushed giggles, trying not to get caught by the librarians, before we couldn't take it anymore and had to leave. We burst into the corridor laughing our heads off, and Fred slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked. We headed out towards the cobble stone court yard in silence, but it was the type of silence that made me warm and happy inside. Just the feeling of him next to me makes this better, makes me feel better.

We walked aimlessly as the sky started to darken, and the stars began to shine. We reached the astronomy tower, and walked right to the top, neither of us saying a word. He took my hand, leading me out onto the balcony, before sitting right in the edge, dangling his feet off the side. I hesitated, feeling my stomach do the flip as I looked down. We were so goddamn high. Fred looked up at me and grinned.

"So you'll fly on an unstable broom with bludgers coming at you, but you won't sit on a secure ledge?" He teased, and I stuck my bottom lip out, slowly lowering myself down. I grabbed onto his arm as I dangled my feet of the edge, and he chuckled.

"Shut it you prick." I hissed, moving as close as humanly possible to him. He dropped an arm around my shoulder, nuzzling my neck, brushing a soft kiss against the hollow.

"Not so bad, right?" He gestured out at the view, and I had to admit it was breath taking. The grounds looked wonderful, all shrouded in darkness, and the woods looked mysterious and mystical. Then, I looked up, and I lost all words. The sky was perfectly clear, all the constellations were visible, and my mouth dropped open.

"Do you know which ones are which?" He asked, breaking through my awe, and I nodded.

"Do you think you could show me?" He asked, and I managed to tear my eyes away from the sky to look at him again. His eyes were brighter than any star as he looked at me, and his smile... Utter perfection doesn't even begin to describe it.

"Okay. Lean back." I said, and he laid down, pulling me down beside him so my head was on his shoulder. I pointed to the first constallation.

"You see that one? Kind of like a triangle? That's Capricorn." I said, taking his hand and pointing out the outline.

"And that one? That looks like a crappy balloon dog? That's Centaurus." I moved myself closer to him, feeling the bite of the night air against my skin.

"And the one that looks like a frying pan? That's the Big Dipper." I pointed, and he chuckled.

"You're descriptive skills are unmatchable." He joked, and I rolled my eyes, elbowing him in the side. He bumped my shoulder softly with his forehead, before leaning over me and kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed him back, and in that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**It's so short I know and I'm sorry. But yeah my creativity levels have plummeted and I need help pleaseeeeee. Tell me what you think xx**


	30. The missing B

**Hey guys. Did you miss me ㈴7**

* * *

The next week or so went by in a flash, with Christmas preparations taking up most of my life. I'd brought presents for almost everyone, even Eggy, who I'd tried to apologise to a few times now, always resulting in awkward silence or her running away. But I'd managed to distract myself from her, and actually had some fun. I'd helped decorate the gryffindor common room, lugging the massive tree into position and getting into a web of tinsel as Fred just laughed and wore baubles on his ears. The girls of the dorm got pretty annoyed as the guys tried to throw the lights like they throw quaffles, and eventually all guys were sentenced to watching as we decorated. It looked beautiful now, and every time I went in there I felt Christmas spirit swell inside me. We'd been down to hogsmead and drank butter beer, had snowball fights, and I'd received a knitted scarf from Mrs. Weasly, along with an invitation to stay at theirs until we came back in the new year.

"I guess you'll meet the family ey?" Fred kissed my nose, and I rolled my eyes. We were sat in the common room, with him sat on the sofa above me as I sat on the floor playing a game of chess with George, who sat opposite with a look of sever concentration on his face.

"I've met them all before." I reminded him, his hands moving over my eyes, pulling at my face. I squirmed, moving his hands away, catching George in the middle of switching some of his pieces around. He looked up with a guilty grin.

"Bloody cheats the both of you." I cursed, slapping Georges hands, putting the pieces back. Fred leaned his chin on my head, his hands moving down onto my stomach.

"I mean you'll meet them for the first time as my girlfriend." He said, and I stopped short. Oh yeah, that. It still hasn't really sunk in that we were together. Sure, we kissed and fooled around, though we still hadn't had sex, and nearly everyone knew now that we were a couple, but I still caught myself forgetting.

"I want a Molly Weasly hug." I decided as I took one of Georges pawns, making him groan in annoyance. Fred leans further forward and hugs me so tight I can't even breathe.

"Why? You got me." He joked, stealing a kiss as I struggled to breathe. I slapped at his arms, and he loosened his grip. I took a deep breath, turning and giving him the evils, which he imitated before kissing me again.

"Guys come on Imma lose my lunch." George complained, making a puking noise, and I picked up one of his chess pieces, throwing it at his head. He caught it and placed it back on the board, in the wrong place, grinning to himself.

"Checkmate." He winked, and I rolled my eyes. There was no winning when you were playing against one of the twins, especially when they both ganged up on you.

"You're both rotten stinking shits." I grumbled, and Fred scoffed, lifting me up off the floor like I weighed nothing, putting me down on his lap, looking me in the eyes.

"And yet you love me anyway." He grinned, before leaning forward and kissing me. I linked my arms around his neck, leaning into him slightly, before remembering George was still sat there and pulled away.

"So you and Bianca?" I asked, and George turned a deep red.

"Umm... Well..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Id never seen him so nervous about anything before. Fred chuckled.

"Come on mate, get yourself a girl. I mean she won't be as good as mine..." He trailed off, and I blushed, my stomach filling with warm fuzzy butterflies. George raised a fist and the two fist bumped.

"Amen to that. Never will there be a fairer maiden than our Cathy." George made a very theatrical gesture with his hands, bowing his head, and I kicked out at his knee, feeling overwhelmed with flattery.

"Don't change the subject. What's going on?" I asked, and George looked down at the chess board, picking up my queen and twirling it in his hand. He looked... Down almost, like something was upsetting him, and I stopped taking this all as a joke.

"George." I said encouragingly, leaning forward, trying to catch his eyes. He looked up, smiling, but I could tell it was forded, nothing like his easy going grin.

"Mate, what's going on?" Fred asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice, his fingers clenched tight in my top to stop himself punching whoever it was that was making his brother so sad.

"She isn't into me, she told me a couple days ago that she liked someone else." He admitted, and I sighed. Bianca had been acting weird these last few days, but I'd put it down to the fact she didn't really like going home for Christmas since her mum and dad split a few years ago. I had never thought it would be because of George.

"How can that be? She told me she really liked you." I said, feeling thoroughly confused. She'd been so excited to be with him, how could any of this make sense? George shrugged, putting the chess piece back in place, lining them all up neatly to distract himself.

"It doesn't matter." George tried to shrug it off, but I could tell Fred wasn't buying it either. I leaned back into him, trying to convey to him it was best to leave it. His hands relaxed, and he moved them under my top, resting them on my stomach, tracing pattern around my belly button. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, relaxing into him, absorbing the lights of the Christmas tree and the gentle buzz of voices around us. I felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed, pressing his face into my shoulder, his lips barely grazing my neck. I shivered slightly, shifting so that I could bury my head in him neck, wrapping my arms around his waist and hanging on for dear life.

"You're literally a sloth." Fred chuckled, and I looked up, pretending to be hurt by that comment.

"A sloth? How could you call your own girlfriend an ugly mangy sloth?" I demanded, shoving at his shoulder, pouting, and he sniggered, taking my face in his hand and squishing my cheeks to ward off the frown.

"You're a cute sloth." He reassured, kissing me, before letting my face go. I crossed my arms, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey! Cathy!" I turned at the sound of someone calling my name, and looked up to see Lori waving me over frantically. I sighed, pushing myself up, though Fred tried to cling on to me.

"Nooooo!" He whined over dramatically, and I turned, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be back, weirdo." I told him, and he leaned back, sulking.

"You better be loser." He warned, pointing at me menacingly. George chuckled, moving to sit next to his brother as I walked away. As I came closer to Lori I recognised the look of utter fear and panic, and my good mood slowly evaporated.

"What's going on?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat fast. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair with worry.

"It's Bianca. She's gone missing."

* * *

**Sorry guys it's another short one :( but I'll try and write longer ones soon. So what's going on with Bianca guys? Any ideas? Views on Cathy and Fred? Are they too lovey? I don't know if they are or not, tell me how I should portray them. Love hearing from you, hope you enjoyed xxx**


	31. Protection

**Guys im updating so quickly because this just flowed out of me and I just forgot how much I loved his story. Enjoy **

* * *

"Bianca! Bianca!" I yelled out into the darkness, trying to shine the light of my wand where I was stepping. The night air bit into my skin harshly, and I shivered. We'd split up, and every now and then I heard a faint "Bianca" in the distance. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like I was going to puke, and butterflies swarmed into my stomach to make a hard ball of dread. What if something really bad had happened to her? What if... God what if she was dead? I moved quicker, trying to peer through the darkness.

"Bianca!" I yelled, and then I heard a twig snap. I whirled around, the darkness blurring as my eyes tried to adjust. I felt something contact with the back of my head, and the force sent me sprawling. I fell, my wand flying out of reach. Stars danced across my eyes, my head spinning as i tried to sit up. As the light of my wand died I saw a pair of boots in front of my face. I struggled, and then a second blow plunged me into darkness.

* * *

I felt blood dripping down my forehead, and I groaned. Fuck. This was so much worse than a hangover. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to fight past the grogginess and dizziness that clouded my mind. I felt nauseous, as well as freezing cold, and I shivered as I looked around the dark room. There was a chair in front of me, and someone sat there, no... Was tied there.

I tried to speak, but there was something binding my mouth. My eyes began to adjust, and I felt a mixture of relief and dread. Bianca was bound to the chair, her cheeks were tear stained, and there was a small cut on her cheek. I struggled against the ropes binding my hands, but all I managed was to chaff my wrists.

"Fuck." I tried to say, though it came out muffled. She watched me with fearful eyes, and I wished so much I could reassure her. I tried to convey through my eyes that I was going to try and sort this out. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where we were. An old room, tiny hollow room with nothing in apart from the two chairs, not even Windows. I fidgeted, managing to turn towards the wooden panel door, which was a jar. Stupid mistake.

I started screaming, as loud and as long as I could, and Bianca joined in. For awhile there was no response, and then suddenly I heard footsteps. I sighed in relief, my voice hoarse, and I saw a boy from Slytherin walk in. Bianca shied away from him as he walked towards me, and slapped me across the face.

"Shut it you little bitch." He hissed, and I stared at him with pure hatred. I looked at his boots, and instantly recognised them. He took the binding out of my mouth, and I had half a mind to scream, but then stopped. He's hit me, hit Bianca maybe, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Why?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Luring the potter boy here of course." He said as if it was pain stakingly obvious. I stared at him, trying to conjure up a name. His hair was jet black, and he had killed cheek bones and dark green eyes. I'd seen him around, but for some reason a name didn't register.

"Why Bianca?" I asked, and he looked over at her. Tears sprang to her eyes, and I saw the betrayal and heart brake in them, and suddenly it all clicked into place. She liked him. She'd dumped George for him. She'd thought he'd wanted her.

"She was an easy target." He whispered, and I saw it in his eyes, he didn't want to hurt her, not really. She was barely touched despite the cut, which she may have even self inflicted. He liked her, but this wasn't something he could choose to opt out of.

"Did Draco put you up to this?" I asked, and he whirled on me, grabbing my throat and squeezing hard. I struggled to breathe, my lungs burning.

"He has my little sister, and he'll kill her if I don't get the potter boy down here. You talk way too much. You think you're the shit, don't you? Tough little girl with a sharp tongue and a brilliant right hook. I may not hurt her, but I don't give a shit about you. Got it?" He squeezed harder, crushing my wind pipes, and I tried to nod, feeling the corners of my visions start to cloud over. He let go, and I sucked in a deep breath, coughing slightly as my lungs began to recover.

"Now shut up." He said as he started to tie the bound over my mouth. I bit him, and he hissed, back handing me across the face hard. My vision dissolved into stars, and I welcomed the rush of unconsciousness.

* * *

*Freds POV*

It had been over two hours since we'd split up to find Bianca, and no one had been successful. I stood in the common room as the last stragglers of the search party came back empty handed. I surveyed the room, and realised that everyone was back apart from Cathy and George. For a second I felt a rush of anxiety wash over me, but I pushed it down, trying to reason with myself. George was probably with her, she'd be fine. I fiddled with a loose thread on the scarf mum had knitted me, twirling it around my finger to distract myself. I should have gone out with her, stayed by her side, but then again even if I'd proposed the idea she'd have told me to shove it. Her stubbornness was a charm as well as a pain in the ass.

"Fred! Hey, move it tossers! Fred!" I heard George shouting, and I looked up to see him pushing his way through the crowd. He was alone, and I felt a cold hand begin to slowly close around my heart. He was flushed, his breath coming hard and fast as he reached me, grabbing my shoulder with one hand for support.

"What? You find her?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Cathys missing too. I found... Found her wand." He held up her wand, and I seized it, turning it over and over as if it could give me the answers. Fear made my hands shake, and I had to look away from her wand, my jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Maybe she dropped it." It was a feeble attempt, and I felt Georges hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Fred... I found blood on the floor too." He whispered, and I looked him dead in the eyes. No. Fucking no.

"Whoever the fuck has dared to hurt her, whatever bastard dared to touch a hair on her head is going to fucking pay I swear it on my life." I hissed, before storming through the crowd, clenching and unclenching my fists, anger churning through my veins like adrenalin, making me shake all over. I was going to find this son of a bitch and bury him six feet under.

"Fred!" I looked up, and I saw Jeremy walking towards me, his eyes concerned. I sighed. Fucking fantastic, the last thing I needed was him.

"What?" I snapped, and he sighed, looking down at the floor, itching the back of his neck. I fidgeted, wanting to get moving.

"I know she's your girl now, but I'm worried. Do you know where she is?" He asked, and I saw the genuine concern on his face, but not only that, I saw the fading bruise over his eye, and I remembered exactly why I hated him.

"She's gone missing. Probably the same person who took Bianca. I'm going looking for her now." He looked up, his eyes wide, and I realised it would probably be more efficient if we split up and looked together.

"Find Landon and Timothy, and George, anyone you can. Round them up and bring them to my room in 5 minutes." I didn't give him the chance to argue, I just broke into a jog and made my way to my room. When I got there, I grabbed my beater equipment, gripping the bat hard. I could barely breathe, my throat felt too tight, my skin too hot, my head clouded over with anger. All I could see was red, and I tried to steady my breathing.

"Fred." I looked up at the sound of Eggys voice, she was standing in the door as George, Landon, Timothy and Jeremy walked in. Landons face was stony, while Timothy was fiddling with his jumper sleeve. George had also grabbed a bat, and was weighing it up and down in his hand.

"I need to help find her." Eggy said defiantly when she saw the doubt in my eyes. I nodded, knowing there wasn't time to argue.

"Landon, you're with me in the north. George, Timothy, take the west. Jeremy, Eggy, take the east." Lori walked in as I said it, with Alicia and Katie behind her.

"You three, south. We find them. Now." With that I headed off with Landon in tow.

"I want whoever is responsible for this hurt." Landon informed me rather calmly, though I could sense the searing rage under the surface. I gripped the bat a little harder as we came to the first room. We stopped outside and exchanged a look that conveyed we did whatever it took to save Cathy, and that tonight, everything was off record.

* * *

*Cathleens POV*

I couldn't even breathe properly. The air was damp and muggy, sweat dripping down my neck. Bianca had stopped crying, and for the last hour we'd sat in silence as is slowly worked on getting my hands free. My right hand was almost free. I'd been rubbing the rope continuously against a break in the metal of the chair, and although my hand was all cut from the process, when I felt the rope give and my hand come loose, I knew it was worth it. I quickly untied my other wrist and my ankles, ripping the bound from my mouth, rushing over to Bianca, gesturing for her to be quiet. The guy had gone a few minutes ago, but he'd be back soon. I knelt down behind Biancas chair, taking the material out of her mouth.

"I'm so scared." She whispered as my shaking fingers worked at the knots. In truth, so was I, but I had to be strong for the both of us.

"We'll be okay. I'll protect you, I promise." I whispered back as I undid her bonds. I helped her up, as gestured for her to stay quiet as we moved towards the door. I pushed it open slightly, and realised we were in a sort of walk in wardrobe connected to an empty dorm room with only one bed. I quickly moved into the room, looking at the door. It was so close, we were so close...

I heard the footsteps, and I felt fear clench at my throat.

"Under the bed. Now." I shoved Bianca onto the floor as I looked around the room for a weapon. There was nothing, seriously nothing I could use, and I deliberated grabbing a chair from the other room when the door flew open, the light being switch on. The guy stopped dead as he saw me, his eyes wide with surprise. Then, his face moulded into darkness. He strode towards me, his hands clenching into fists. I stood my ground, and when he got close enough I ducked, ramming my shoulder into his stomach. I heard the wind swoosh out of his lungs, and I tried to make a mad dash for it, keep him distracted so Bianca could get away. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me forward, pushing me down onto the bed, pinning me beneath him as I struggled. I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth. His whole body pinned mine down as his other hand gripped my right arm, preventing me from punching him right in the face.

"You think you can outsmart me bitch?" He hissed, and I squirmed, trying to kick out at him. He pushed harder down on my mouth, making it hard to breathe.

"You think you're great. Little perfect Cathleen. But I know what you are. You're a little slut bitch." He whispered in my ear, making me cringe. His other hand moved down between us, going down my skirt. I started screaming then, fidgeting like hell, throwing my head forward, trying to hit him. He hissed in annoyance, slapping me across the face, squeezing my cheeks to the point of pain.

"You're going to regret you're existence Bennett." He hissed, and it all made sense then. I knew exactly who this was. His name was Mark, and he'd been bullied by my brother Benjamin's friends most of his life. Ben had never agreed, but never stood up for Mark either. He hated my brother, and was taking it out on me. Not only that, but what you'd do for you family is limitless. If it was me, I'd be crazed too.

I heard the door burst open, and suddenly Mark was off of me, and I could breathe again. Freds face swam into view, and I felt an immense sense of relief.

"Cat." He whispered, his brow furrowed in concern as he touched a tender spot in on my head, his fingers coming away bloody. I sat up, throwing my arms around him, hugging him so tight I thought maybe I was hurting him.

"I've got you." He whispered, and I didn't realise I was crying until a sob escaped my lips. I pulled away to see Mark unconscious on the floor at Landons feet, and I slid off the bed, hugging my brother hard. He held onto me for dear life.

"Why is it always you?" He asked, and I realised he was crying too. When I pulled away his face was smoothed over again, but I saw the relief in his eyes as he took me in. I couldn't imagine what I'd put him through, I'd have been frantic. He smiled, ruffling my hair softly, and I felt another set of arms wrap around my waist. I turned and hugged Bianca, who was actually quite calm considering all that had happened. We walked out of the room to find a mass of teachers and students alike rushing down the hall, lead by Jeremy. The sight of him no longer made me feel uneasy or made my heart skip, I just felt a mild sense of affection, like I would for a puppy.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, and Fred recounted the events in a calm and even voice, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively, and when he was finished two professors walked into the room, and a nurse came up to me and began to try and take me away. I clung to Fred desperately, really not wanting to be away from him again tonight.

"Come on dear we have to see to that head of yours." She instructed.

"I'll come too." Fred reassured, and I nodded, walking to the infirmary. Fred tensed a little as he entered, but as I was sat down at a bed, and he sat in a chair beside me, holding my hand, he relaxed. The nurse tended to the wound carefully, stitching it up and covering it with a bandage, instructing me to stay the night in case my condition worsened. I laid back in the bed, facing Fred, documenting his face.

"Hey." I whispered, reaching forward and running a hand through his hair. His face was set stonily, but he slowly relaxed into my hand, kissing my palm softly.

"I was so scared, Cathy. I wanted to kill him." He whispered, meeting my eyes almost guiltily. I shook my head, tracing the curves of his face with my fingertips.

"I'm okay. We're okay." I reassured him, and he scooted the chair forward, leaning his forehead on my stomach, kissing my waist.

"If something had happened to you..." He trailed off, and I ran a reassuring hand through his hair. He was really shaken up by this. I would have been too if it were me instead.

"I..." I trailed off, not knowing if now was the right time to tell him I loved him. I mean did I, really? I was 16 years old, did anyone know what love was at this age? Doubtfully. I felt stupid for even thinking it.

"I'm okay." I repeated, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Like... Fred why can't you be real, you know what I'm saying? What do you think of Eggy kinda stepping up to the plate? And Jeremy OMF I actually am in love with him, I'm in love with him and I can't stop. Landon went some next level shit tho, I love it ㈳4 So yeah Imma start answering to your reviews now, social right?**

**SmallLittleCagedBird: you're the real MVP you've been cheering this fic on from the beginning and you're awesome. I'm so glad you like Fred and Cathy together, and hopefully you're happy now Bianca is safe.**

**rjobsbkcdbh: glad you like them together, hopefully their Christmas break together will show you how sexy they can be ㈴7㈴7**


	32. Fugitive

**What's up guys? Hope you had a good Christmas, I've been kinda busy so haven't posted in a while, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sight of Eggy standing over my hospital bed, and I jumped, not expecting her to be there. Fred stirred, snoring loudly, but he didn't wake up. She looked at me, her eyes a little wide.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She informed me, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I replied, not really knowing what else to say. She stood awkwardly at the end of my bed for a minute or so before walking round and sitting down.

"I was so worried when I heard you'd gone missing. I felt dreadful for the way I'd been treating you. I'm so sorry." She choked, a lone tear falling down her cheek, and I gestured for her to hug me, not wanting to disturb Fred. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and we hugged, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I'd missed her these last few weeks.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I replied as she retracted, looking at Fred, who was fast asleep on my arm.

"He never would have done this for me." She whispered, meeting my eyes. I didn't really know what to say to that.

"You should have seen him, Cat. He was crazed." She told me, and I looked down at him, his face younger in sleep. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, brushing it off of his face, and I felt my heart swell.

"I'm happy you're happy." She laced her fingers through mine, and I gave them a squeeze.

"Is Bianca okay?" I asked, and Eggys smile fell a little, her eyes moving away from mine, focusing on the bed sheets.

"She's taking it hard. She's... I don't know but she refuses to see George, whose pretty much besides himself, and she won't even see Lori so you know it's bad." Eggy pulled at a thread on her jeans, and I finally took in her clothes. She wasn't wearing her robes, instead she was wearing a pink jumper and a brown scarf.

"Are you going?" I asked, wanting to distract her. She nodded, looking back up.

"Home for Christmas. Just came to say bye before I left." She informed me, and then stood, straightening her scarf. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her golden curls framed her face natural. I'd never seen her look so beautiful, I'd almost forgotten that she had freckles on her nose.

"Enjoy yourself. Say hi to Ginger for me." I said, knowing how excited Ginger got around us lot. She idolised her big sister, trying to copy everything she did. She was an adorable little ten year old, sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Eggy smiled.

"I will." She replied, before she walked away. I watched her leave, and wondered if she really meant that she was happy me and Fred were together.

"That was nice." Fred said out of nowhere, and I jumped, my heart racing a mile a minute as I turned to him. He was grinning, his hair tasseled, his eyes still slightly hazed over by sleep.

"Jesus, you trying to give me a heart attack?" I scolded, to which he just shrugged, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on my lips. Yes, he was definitely trying to wear my heart out.

"You want my secret stash of chocolate frogs, don't you." I teased when he pulled away, which made him chuckle slightly. He looked at me then, properly, up and down, and reach a hand forward to touch my forehead. Pain twinges under his fingers, and I flinched. His face moulded into something very dangerous then, a mix of determination, suppressed rage and violence. He grit his teeth, his hand tightening in the sheets.

"Shit." He whispered, looking away from me, and I placed my hand over his, slowly getting his fingers to relax. I shifted forward on the bed, leaning my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm okay. Can we please forget about him?" I asked, and for a second or two there was just silence, and I could almost feel his mind working, turning over and over, his hands clenching and unclenching mechanically. Finally, he turned into me, wrapping me up in a big bear hug.

"Gladly." He whispered into my ear, holding me like he was afraid I was going to fall. I hugged him back, wondering how on earth we'd gone from hating to liking, and how everyone around us had figured it out before we had.

"Ms Bennet." A nurse cleared her throat, and I sat up, giving her a big grin.

"Hi." I replied a little too cheerily, but I couldn't help it. I was happy. She smiled back, looking at Fred with a little bit of confusion.

"I'm sorry you can be here for the examination." She informed him, and he looked from me to her, before shrugging, standing up and giving a big stretch.

"I'll wait outside then." He brushed it off like it was nothing, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead, before he departed. The nurse, I forget her name, leaned down and peeled back the bandage, tending to my wound with a special ointment, which releaved the pain almost instantly.

"Almost all gone now." She put a smaller bandage on my head, before checking my temperature and my pulse. Finally, she leaned back and smiled.

"You're free to go Ms Bennett." She said, and I gave her a grateful smile, before swinging my legs out the bed, pulling on my shoes and pretty much sprinting towards the infirmary door. I pushed it open and saw Fred leaning against the wall, talking to George animatedly. George seemed to be getting cheered up by his brother, which was good, and when I charged over and jumped onto his back, he chuckled.

"Woo there spider monkey, you outta jail?" He gestured to the infirmary as I got down, and I grinned wickedly.

"Broke out, I'm a wanted criminal now." I joked, and Fred raised an eyebrow, before putting an arm around my shoulder, leading me down the corridor, George on my other side.

"Ahh the life of a fugitive. Wonderful, wouldn't you agree, George?" He turned to his brother, who nodded deviously.

"Magnificent. So, Kitty cat, what will be your first act of crime now you're out of the big house?" He asked, and I pretended to stroke a beard, contemplating. I grabbed a pillar, hopping up onto the raised stone, looking out across the courtyard briefly before I swung round the pole, facing them with a cheeky grin.

"Something reckless." I replied, and they looked at each other with matching plotting faces.

"That can be arranged." They said in unison, rubbing their hands together. What had I got myself into?

* * *

**Soooo... Eggy and Cat are friendly again yay. Plus, Fred, George and Cathy are my fav together. So you like or nah? Tell me what you thought, I love hearing from you guys ㈵6 Xxx**


	33. First times

**Hey guys! So Imma warn you now, all of the smut. If you don't wanna read sex scenes and stuff then I wouldn't read this chapter ? Enjoy**

I ran like the wind down the hall way with Fred in tow, Filch racing after us calling out all types of obscenities.

"You kids come back here now!" He screamed, and we laughed so hard I almost couldn't run anymore. Fred moved in front of me, dragging me along as we veered round corners. George has run in a different direction as we'd let off the fire works, which has exploded all over the library. It had been the funniest thing ever to watch flying dragons, wolves, turtles even soar through the shelves.

Fred opened a door and yanked me inside, pulling my body close to his in the darkness, covering my mouth with his. He kissed me passionately, the adrenalin from the running and the prank running high in our veins as he pulled my top over my head. I felt hornier than I ever had, and I yanked at his top, wanting his closer, needing to feel his skin against mine. He bit my lip, drawing it out as he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. I fisted my hands into his hair, pulling him to me, feeling like we were two feral animals, unleashing a world of passion on each other. He took off my bra and began to play with my breasts, making me moan slightly. He bit my lip, conveying I had to be silent, and I tried to hold it in as he lowered his mouth onto one of my breasts.

"F-" I trailed off, biting my own lip to keep myself silent. He began to suck, and I arched my back, needing more, needing him. He pulled back, his fingers tracing the line of my waist, moving onto my back, raking down my spine

"I want you." He whispered huskily into my neck, and I sighed, not know how good those words were going to sound until then.

"Then have me." I replied, and he groaned, squeezing my ass hard, before letting me down, grabbing my top and giving it to me. I pulled it on, a little confused, and watched as he opened the door a little, peaking outside. When it became evident the coast was clear, he took my hand and guided me outside. He tugged me rather quickly towards his room, and when we got there he checked everywhere before locking to door and smashing his body into mine. He kissed me quickly, and we fell onto the bed, my top and bra already on the floor as he kissed down my stomach. I was breathing heavily as he unbuttoned my trousers, and I felt my breath hitch as his fingertips brushed my pants. He teased me, taking my trousers off slowly, dusting kisses down my legs as he did so, before returning to my pants, doing the same. When he finally travelled back up, I was squirming impatiently. He met my eyes, grinning mischievously, and I felt my need triple for him. God he was sexy when he was teasing.

I could feel his breath fanning over my legs, and I moved forward, trying to convey that I needed this, and now. I didn't care that I seemed desperate, that I was acting like a horny teenager, I just needed him. He chuckled, before moving forward and giving me exactly what I wanted. I sighed, my hands gripping the sheets as he sucked away, his hands gripping my hips, pulling me forward, devouring me until I was shaking.

"God please." I breathed, feeling the orgasm build, my back arching. He pulled away like he had before, and I fell back into the bed, my breathing coming fast.

"Fred." I complained, but he took no notice. He grabbed a condom off the side table, and I felt my heart jump a little. This was actually happening. We were actually going to do it. Maybe he sensed my apprehension, because he moved back to my mouth, kissing me softly, sweetly.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, and I nodded, no doubt in my mind. He laid over me, his eyes focused on mine as he pulled on the condom. Already pulled to breaking point and beyond by his relentless foreplay and determination to take everything so painfully slow, I felt frustrated and restless. I took his shaft in my hand, tracing my fingers up the smooth skin, letting my fingers linger longer than necessary, before I guided him towards my entrance. At that he groaned, not even inside me yet.

"Stop stop stop." He whispered, pulling away, and I felt like crying. Was I really that bad? Did he not want me so much? He'd fucked every girl in this damn school and I was the only one he couldn't bare doing. He sat at the edge of the bed, hands clenched in the sheets as he breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want this-" I began, my voice strained, but he turned, shooting me an incredulous look.

"I want this too much." He muttered, his cheeks blazing as red as his hair. I frowned, thoroughly confused, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'finishing too early'?" He asked, and I nodded. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, but I still didn't get it.

"I was literally this close to cumming and ruining all this before it even began." He held his finger and thumb barely a millimetre apart, and it finally clicked into place. Oh. I blushed, scooting forward and leaning my head against his shoulder, kissing his arm.

"Sorry." I apologised, and he put his arm around me, his hand moving up and down my back.

"That's never happened to me before, you should know that. I've never wanted someone so much that I've had to distance myself like that." He was being so honest, and it made me want him all the more. I let my fingers trail up and down his chest, planting kisses on his shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, which made him chuckle. He turned and captured my lips with his, pinning me down on the bed, spreading my legs with new force. I giggled, arching my back, encouraging him.

"Better than alright." He growled, claiming my lips, sliding inside me. For a second I was breathless, adjusting to him, my eyes widening as he broke his lips from mine. He stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine as he began to slowly move. I gasped, and somehow, watching him watching me, it made everything so much hotter. As he moved quicker, he squeezed his eyes closed, whispering "fuck." as his shoulders trembled. I reached a hand up, cupping his cheek in my hand as I moaned. We were both breathless and gasping as we moved together, anticipating each others needs, knowing exactly what to do.

"Cat, fuck, cat!" The way he groaned my name, like it was something precious and unbearably wonderful tipped me over the edge, and my nails dug into his shoulder blades as I came, calling out his name. He buried himself deep inside me and groaned, his arms finally giving out as he fell on top of me, his head in my shoulder. I could barely breathe, and I tried to calm my racing heart. I could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, his breath hot against my collar bone.

"Shit." He whispered, before he laughed. I laughed too, because never had I ever felt something so good and so emotional, so pure and fulfilling. He rolled off of me, pulling off the condom and dropping it into the bin, before facing me again, his cheeks red, his hair roused.

"You're so goddamn beautiful." He sighed, pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. I spluttered, shoving at his shoulder bash fully, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into his chest. We laid there, on his single bed, bundled up in the covers, staring at the ceiling and talking shit about everything and nothing, for what felt like ages. Finally though, there came a knock at the door, and we stood, pulling on our clothes. Fred answered the door, and little Ginny stood there, in her tattered jeans and sweater, a big smile on her face.

"Georgie said to come and get you. Mum wants us home." She said, looking past Fred at me and smiling.

"Hi Cathleen! Are you coming to stay with us for Christmas?" She asked, and I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah I am." I replied. She gave us both the biggest grin before she ran off.

"I should go pack up my stuff." I realised, moving towards the door. Fred grabbed my elbow, pulling me into a kiss, before letting me go, slapping my ass playfully.

"See you later." He grinned.

**Soo... Whatcha think? Good? Not good? Yeah so I thought I'd give you more Fred and Cathy ㈳4 So cuteeee. So yeah tel me what you liked or didn't like. Love hearing from you ㈵6 Xx**


End file.
